Volviendo a respirar
by Genevieve's Phantom
Summary: Eren Jaeger tenía 10 años cuando mataron a sus padres enfrente de él. Han pasado 7 años y las pesadillas siguen atormentándolo día y noche, hasta que un día conoce a Levi Rivaille, su nuevo psiquiatra y es cuando su mundo empieza a cambiar. ¿Cómo puedes ayudar a alguien que no quiere ser ayudado? [Riren/Romance/AU/Angst].
1. Recuerdos del pasado

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Si fueran míos pondría una cámara en la habitación de Levi y Eren para grabar lo que pasa todas las noches y venderlo a las fujoshis haciéndome millonaria :V .

**Advertencia:** Relación Chico x Chico (Yaoi), Angst, Lenguaje vulgar y próximamente Lemon.

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia, este es mi primer fanfic, por lo que si encuentran errores les pido perdón.

Al final aclarare un poco las dudas y comentare algunas cosas, por lo que sin más por el momento les invito a leer y espero desde el fondo de mi corazón que les guste.

* * *

Las luces de aquel lugar apartado de la ciudad parpadeaban sin parar, se podía percibir el olor de cigarro y comida podrida por lo que había ratas que hurgaban en la basura. En los alrededores se encontraba desolado, rodeado de campos de cultivo abandonados ya hace varios años atrás. Sin presencia de vida humana, o al menos eso aprecia. Pero la realidad es que dentro de aquella bodega alejada de la civilización, se encontraban dos hombres que golpeaban brutalmente a un tercero, uno de ellos tomándolo de los brazos para levantarlo mientras que el otro lo golpeaba en el estómago haciendo que la víctima jadee en busca de aire. Una mujer de nombre Carla que se encontraba atada a una silla, miraba horrorizada como su esposo era golpeado por aquellos hombres, mientras sollozaba y suplicaba que pararan, siendo ignorada por parte de ellos.

Un niño de 10 años se encontraba en una esquina cerca de unas cajas de madera atado a un poste mientras veía la escena ante sí, asustado por ver cómo le hacían daño a su familia cerro los ojos haciéndose un ovillo, pensando que si se concentraba lo suficiente podría acabar con esa pesadilla, despertando en su cómoda cama con su madre a un lado diciéndole que todo había terminado, que las pesadillas no son reales. Pero desafortunadamente el destino tenía planeado otras cosas.

¿Cómo había pasado todo esto? Hace unas horas se encontraba con sus padres comiendo un helado en el parque después de haber salido a pasear una tarde de domingo, pero ahora se encontraba cautivo en ese lugar, amarrado de las muñecas mientras veía como su padre era lastimado por esos dos hombres mientras su madre se encontraba amarada en un silla frente a ellos, viendo directamente aquella escena.

Eren aparto la mirada después de ver como aquel hombre de piel morena cubierta de tatuajes y cicatrices lanzaba un puñetazo hacia la nariz de su padre, seguramente dejándola fracturada.

– ¡Vamos Grisha! ¡Defiéndete! Tu título de doctorcito no te sirve de nada ahora ¿eh? – exclamo el de piel morena llamado Boris, mientras dirigía otro puñetazo esta vez a la mandíbula de Grisha.

– Espero que conozcas a un buen cirujano plástico, porque después de esto sí que lo vas a necesitar – comento de forma burlona el otro señor que era alto de cabello rubio y piel pálida, su nombre era Alex. El sujetaba con fuerza a Grisha para permitirle a Boris continuar con los golpes sin ningún obstáculo.

– Déjenos ir por favor, no diremos de esto a nadie – suplicaba Carla mientras un par de lágrimas le salían por sus ojos – Juramos no presentar denuncia, ni siquiera iremos con la policía, solo déjenos ir.

Alex suelta a Grisha dejándolo en el suelo adolorido, mientras se dirige a la mujer, y agarrándola del mentón la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos – Lo siento preciosa, pero solo recibimos órdenes del jefe, no queremos acabar como ustedes ¿verdad? Aunque… – el rubio dirigió su mirada al niño que se encontraba llorando y temblando cerca de aquellas cajas vacías – Es una lástima que su pobre hijo vea a su padre humillado como la rata sucia que es.

El rubio suelta a la mujer y se dirige hacia el menor, y tomándolo de los brazos lo obliga a levantarse deshaciendo los nudos que lo tenían amarrado, para llevarlo arrastrando hasta quedar enfrente de su padre.

– ¿No te da vergüenza Grisha? Que al fin tu hijo vea a la escoria que tiene como padre. ¡Vamos! Diles lo que has hecho durante estos años, si eres los suficientemente hombre diles lo que hacías a sus espaldas – exclama esperando una respuesta, pero al ver que el doctor no dice nada, agarra al niño más fuerte y mirando a Grisha le dice con voz indiferente – Como quieras – y lanza un rodillazo hacia las costillas del menor, haciendo que este grite de dolor seguramente a causa de unos huesos rotos. El rubio lo suelta y sin dar tiempo a que el niño se recupere, empieza a lanzarle patadas por todo su cuerpo; brazos, piernas, estomago, muslos, cadera, espalda, no hay lugar que quede intacto ante los golpes que el hombre le lanza.

– ¡Eren! ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Déjenlo! Los mando por mi ¿no? ¡Déjenlos a ellos fuera de esto! – gritaba mientras tratado de librarse del agarre de Boris, recibiendo como respuesta una patada por parte de el en la cabeza, dejando a Grisha aturdido por el golpe.

– No seas un maldito aguafiestas Grisha, ni que el bastardo valiera tanto – y dando una última patada en el estómago del menor, se aleja dejando a este hecho un ovillo, sollozando al sentir el dolor por los golpes que recibió y escupiendo un poco de sangre de la boca probablemente a causa de un órgano dañado.

Carla dirige su miraba hacia su hijo, tratando de reprimir el impulso de ponerse a llorar al ver su estado – ¡Eren! Tranquilo mi niño todo estará bien, saldremos de aquí pronto – la mujer lucha de nuevo contra las correas, pero es en vano, están demasiado apretadas.

Alex regresa con Boris y dirigiéndose una mirada cómplice, el moreno agarra de los cabellos a Grisha obligándolo a levantarse mientras Alex se posiciona enfrente de el con los brazos cruzados.

– Que esto sirva de lección para que aprendas que con nosotros no se juega, quisiste hacerte el muy listo y desafiarnos ahora pagaras las consecuencias – al terminar de decir esto, golpea su estómago tan fuerte que hace que Grisha se doble a causa del dolor.

– ¡Grisha! ¡Por favor paren! ¡Ya tuvieron suficiente, déjenos ir se los suplico! – exclamo Carla mirándolos con desesperación, peros ellos solo la ignoraron a lo que ella grito más fuerte – ¡Por favor!.

– ¿M-mami? – la mujer voltea encontrándose con los ojos aguamarina de su hijo que temblaba sin cesar – T-tengo miedo mama, me duele mi estómago, ya me quiero ir a casa, vámonos – el niño miraba suplicante a la mujer. Sin embargo Carla sabía lo que pasaría, pero solo se lamentaba que su hijo también estuviera envuelto en esta situación.

En ese momento se escucha el sonido de un teléfono sonando, haciendo que madre e hijo se sobresalten por aquel sonido que hacía eco en las paredes. Alex y Boris se detienen de golpear a Grisha mientras se miraban para después dirigirse a un pequeño cuarto situado cerca de la puerta de salida haciendo que el sonido de la llamada cesara al ser contestada.

Grisha trata de levantarse, adolorido por todo lo que le han hecho. Si hubiera sabido que todo esto pasaría, en el pasado habría tomado otras decisiones evitando que su familia sufriera de aquel trato. Pero él sabía que el pasado no se puede cambiar, solo recordar.

– Lo siento mucho, de verdad que no quería que pasara esto – se lamentaba mientras miraba a su familia – les juro que jamás quise hacerles daño, yo los amo ¿saben? Solo quería algo mejor para nosotros – dijo sintiéndose miserable por no hacer nada por ellos.

Pero antes de recibir una respuesta Alex y Boris regresaron, el rubio con una navaja en la mano mientras que el moreno con una pistola. Grisha trago duro al verlos con aquellas armas y maldijo el momento en el que decidió hacer el trato.

– Bueno Grisha, la hora de jugar ha terminado, es una lástima, me hubiera gustado seguir con esto – exclama Boris acercándose poco a poco al hombre.

– Pero ordenes son ordenes Boris, y si las desobedeces terminaras como este bastardo –comento Alex con una sonrisa burlona mientras pasaba la navaja por sus manos.

– Bien, hora de comenzar ¿Me harías los honores Alex? –pregunta dirigiéndose al rubio.

– Con mucho gusto – responde el hombre para después, con pasos firmes se acerca al menor y alzando el brazo lo hiere con la navaja en el torso, rasgando la ropa de paso y dejándole seguramente una cicatriz de más de 12 centímetros, haciendo que el niño lance gemidos de dolor mientras un par de lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas.

– ¡Eren! ¡Desgraciados! ¡Se van a arrepentir, lo juro! – gritaba Grisha mientras trataba de reincorporarse para ir en ayuda de su hijo, pero se detuvo al sentir algo en la cabeza, y al levantar la vista pudo ver que era Boris apuntándole con la pistola.

– Yo que tú, me quedaba donde estaba – le dijo mientras se posicionaba detrás de él, pasando un brazo por su cuello y poniéndole la pistola en su sien.

– Enserio Grisha que esto es una pena – Alex se aleja del niño para ahora acercarse a Carla, pasando la navaja por las cuerdas que la tenían sujeta a la silla, haciendo que se levante posicionándola enfrente de él poniendo aquel objeto filoso alrededor de su cuello.

– ¡Mama! – Eren trata de levantarse, poniendo una mano en la zona adolorida, y tratando de llegar desesperadamente al lado de su madre.

– ¡No Eren! Quédate ahí quieto, no te preocupes corazón, estoy bien – responde rápidamente Carla, alzando una mano para detenerlo, temiendo que si Eren se vuelve a acercar pueda salir lastimado.

– Ah que tiernos – dijo Alex con sarcasmo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, odiaba cuando se ponía melancólicos – Que bonita familia tienes Grisha, pero es una lástima que… – empujo un poco más la navaja en la piel de la mujer y continuo diciendo con voz fría – Tengan que pagar por tus errores.

Y de un solo movimiento, paso la navaja por el cuello de la mujer para después empujarla al suelo mientras veía como se desangraba y empezaba a respirar cada vez más lento.

– ¡Carla! ¡Malditos desgraciados! ¡Sueltame! – Grisha logro empujar a Boris y se acercó corriendo hacia su esposa que tenia un charco de sangre alrededor de ella.

– ¿G-grisha? Yo… – la mujer trataba de hablar pero sentía como su cuerpo dejaba de responder, viendo cada vez más borroso.

– Shh, tranquila, no te sobre esfuerces – susurro dándole un beso en la frente, para después abrazarla sintiendo como respiraba lentamente, hasta que al final aquellas respiraciones se detuvieron. Había muerto por la hemorragia.

– Enserio que les gusta hacer drama – bufo Boris fastidiado dirigiéndole una mirada a Alex.

– ¿¡Drama?! ¿Esto te parece un puto drama? Mi esposa era inocente ¡Joder! Y ustedes bastardos la mataron. ¡Ella estaba fuera de esto! – gritaba Grisha todavía abrazando al cuerpo de su esposa, sollozando y maldiciendo por debajo.

A unos pocos metros de esa escena, se encontraba el menor, observando como su padre se aferraba al cuerpo sin vida de su mama que estaba alrededor de un charco de sangre. Sintió algo húmedo bajar por su mejilla y pensando que era una lagrima, se llevó la mano a aquella área para limpiarla, pero al observarla se dio cuenta que estaba manchada de un color carmesí. Bajo la mirada tembloroso hacia su cuerpo para ver que estaba todo manchado de aquel color. Sangre. No era su sangre, ni la de su papa. Era la sangre de su mama, el violento movimiento que hizo Alex al asesinarla hizo que saliera salpicando en todas direcciones.

Sintiéndose mareado por ver lo que sucedía, dirigió la mirada hacia su padre, la única persona que le quedaba.

– ¿P-papa? – susurro haciendo que le temblara un poco la voz, no podía contenerse, temblaba como nunca.

Pero su llamado no tuvo respuesta, ya que Boris se le adelanto, tirando de los cabellos de su padre para lanzarlo contra el suelo, poniendo su pie en la cara de Grisha.

– Joder Grisha, no pensé que eras un sentimental, solo es una estúpida mujer. – dijo mientras restregaba el pie en su cara.

El no hacía nada para moverse, la muerte de su esposa lo había dejado aturdido. Aquella mujer a la que tanto amaba, la única que lo hacia sonreír, cuando estaba con ella se olvidaba de su días difíciles en el hospital, ella lo hacía sentir vivo. Ahora ya nunca podría volver a ver su sonrisa, jamás volvería a pasar tiempo con ella, todo por uno de sus errores. Pero al escuchar lo que el moreno dijo sobre su esposa, sintió como la ira crecía en su interior.

– ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Me las vas a pagar! – dijo mientras agarraba el pie de Boris haciéndolo caer. Empezó a forcejear con él, tratando de agarrar la pistola, pero el moreno fue más rápido y antes de que tratara de arrebatársela, jalo del gatillo, apuntando a la cabeza de Grisha.

Eren salto al escuchar aquel estruendo, viendo como el cuerpo de su padre caía sin vida a causa del disparo que recibió en la frente. Una muerte instantánea. Todo paso tan rápido, que si no sentía su cuerpo adolorido, si no veía la sangre a su alrededor ni veía a los cuerpos de sus padres en el suelo, pensaría que todo esto no era verdad, que su mente le había jugado una broma. Pero ahí estaba todo, enfrente de él. Todo tan real.

– Eh bastardo – exclamo Alex empujando a Eren con el pie, sin obtener respuesta - ¡Te estoy hablando!

– Solo mátalo y ya, mierda quedo toda sucia – dijo Boris mientras se sacudía su chaqueta llena de polvo a causa del forcejeo de antes. Pero se detuvo al escuchar un par de sonidos que reconocería en cualquier parte.

– ¿Qué rayos? – Alex se giró, ignorando al menor ya que él también había escuchado aquellos sonidos, que cada vez se hacían más cercanos. Sabía lo que eran. Sirenas de policía.

– ¡Joder! ¡Nos encontraron! – grito Boris mientras corría hacia el pequeño cuarto de donde habían recibido la llamara, pero esta vez regresando con un par de llaves y dirigiéndose al portón de aquel lugar empezó a abrirla dejando ver una camioneta algo vieja - ¡Vámonos! Van a llegar pronto – exclama entrando en la cabina del auto para encenderla rápidamente.

– Pero tengo que matarlo, no podemos dejar testigos – Alex vuelve su vista a Eren que aún sigue sin pronunciar palabra.

– Solo déjalo, ya está lo suficientemente jodido como para vivir atormentado toda su vida. Seguro que en una de esas se suicida facilitándonos el trabajo a nosotros, ahora sube tu trasero aquí si no quieres que deje – el moreno pone la camioneta ya encendida en una posición de arranque.

Alex mira de reojo al menor, sabe que dejar testigos sería un error imperdonable, no podría arriesgarse a que el niño ayudara a la policía a identificarlos. Pero su experiencia como asesino le dijo que si no se daba prisa, la policía estaría ahí en menos de 7 minutos haciéndoles imposible escapar, ya después buscaría al menor para terminar el trabajo. Y dándole una patada haciendo que Eren cayera al el suelo, corrió a la puerta del copiloto mientras Boris arrancaba aun sin esperar que hubiera cerrado la puerta.

Los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en aquel momento era el de las llantas al chillar a causa del repentino arranque, y de las sirenas de policía que seguro estaban ya cerca de ahí. Pero a Eren no le importó, ya nada le importaba. Esas dos personas le habían arrebatado a su familia, dejándolo con un vacío en su corazón, solo, roto, huérfano.

De repente se le vino a la mente los momentos que había pasado con sus padres, cuando salían a comer, al zoológico, al cine, por un helado, al parque de diversiones. Todos esos momentos pasaron a formar parte del pasado, sabía que jamás volvería a vivirlos, ahora estaba solo. Los momentos de felicidad pasaron a ser de tristeza y dolor.

Ya no sentía su cuerpo, su respiración ahora era profunda y lenta, como si sus pulmones estuvieran cansados de trabajar y poco a poco empezaban a apagarse, sus parpados estaban demasiados pesados para mantenerlos abiertos, ¿este sería el fin?

Todo a su alrededor se volvió borrosos, las siluetas se empezaban a difuminar, todo daba vueltas, se sentía mareado y asqueado, solo quería terminar con ese sufrimiento.

Escucho el sonido de una puerta siendo derribada pero no le importo, ya nada le se acercan, pisadas fuertes, luces de color rojo y azul, voces lejanas, personas entrando, pistolas, patrullas, policías…

Y todo se volvió negro.

.

* * *

– ¿Diagnostico?

– Tiene un par de costillas rotas, los órganos están un poco dañados por los golpes pero con un buen descanso se recuperaran pronto, tiene moretones y raspones por todo el cuerpo y una herida a lo largo de su torso causado por el corte con un objeto filoso, seguramente un cuchillo o navaja.

Eren podía escuchar a aquellas personas que se encontraban fuera de la habitación. Despertando hace un momento pudo confirmar que se encontraba en un hospital al ver a sus alrededor pulcramente limpio y con olor a desinfectante y alcohol. Aun se sentía adolorido pero al bajar un poco la vista, se encontró con que su cuerpo estaba totalmente vendando. Trato de moverse pero un fuerte dolor en los costados lo hizo detenerse, obligándolo a volver a acostarse.

¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Qué había pasado? No podía recordar nada.

Las voces nuevamente se hicieron escuchar.

– ¿Cuánto tardará en recuperarse?

– Bueno, según la gravedad de sus heridas como 6 semanas, comiendo sanamente y reposando todo el tiempo que sea posible.

– Pobre niño, ha sufrido bastante. Lo que vio no se puede olvidar fácilmente.

– ¿Lo que vio?

– Asesinaron a sus padres enfrente de él.

Y en ese momento, empezó a recordar todo, la salida al parque, el secuestro, los golpes, sollozos, el dolor al recibir la herida en su piel, su madre, sangre a su alrededor, en su manos, cara, brazos; en todo su cuerpo, su padre, la pistola, un sonido fuerte, ellos muertos.

Todo apareció como si fueran flechazos, haciéndole recordar aquellos momentos de sufrimiento.

Sentía como un nudo se formaba en su garganta y como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, no las podía detener. Sintió como su estómago empezó a revolverse haciéndole soltar arcadas.

Los doctores que se encontraban afuera, entraron de prisa al escuchar los sonidos que el menor hacía. Trataron de agarrarlo por los hombros, en un intento de calmarlo y hacer que se acostara, pero Eren forcejeaba apartando las manos.

– ¡Déjenme! ¡No me toquen! ¡Estan muertos! ¡Tengo que estar con ellos! ¡Suéltame! – gritaba y pataleaba, ignorando como las vendas que tenía alrededor de su cuerpo empezaban a teñirse de rojo, seguramente sus heridas se habían abierto.

– ¡Tráigame un sedante! ¡Rápido! – grito uno de los doctores a una enfermera que había entrado para ayudarlos.

En menos de 2 minutos, aquella mujer regreso con una jeringa en la mano pasándosela al doctor que la introdujo en el suero que se conectaba al brazo del menor.

Eren sentía como poco a poco aquella sustancia hacia reacción en su cuerpo, se sentía demasiado cansado y empezó a dejar de pelear para finalmente quedarse quieto aun medio despierto, mientras los doctores soltaban un suspiro de alivio al ver que todo había pasado.

El doctor que le inyecto el sedante lo acostó de una manera cómoda en aquella cama, tratando de no lastimar más sus heridas y mientras lo tapaba con las sabanas dirigió su vista hacia la enfermera.

– Comunícame con el área de Psiquiatría.

Y después de escuchar aquellas palabras, cayó en un sueño profundo donde las pesadillas lo esperaban con los brazos abiertos.

.

* * *

¿Les gusto? ¿Rosas? ¿Tomatazos?

Eh de aclarar que este fanfic NO tendrá contenido violento ni sangriento, solo lo escribí en esta parte porque tenía que justificar el trauma de sufrió Eren. Era esto o hacer que abusaran de él, y la verdad es que no me agrado nada esa idea.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta al escribir este capitulo ¡Me sentí mala persona! Pero no se preocupen, mi Erencito será aquel niño feliz y alegre que conocemos, solo esperen…

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, en serio que le puse todas mis ganas y mi corazón en escribirlo por lo que me haría muy feliz saber que si fue de su agrado.

Si tienen alguna duda, comentario o sugerencia no duden en mandarlo por un review que contestare con mucho gusto.

Los siguientes capítulos serán de 7 años después, pero se va a aclarar la razón del secuestro y asesinato de Grisha.

Nuevamente gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.

Las quiero!~


	2. Una nueva oportunidad

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Si fueran míos Hanji seria la perfecta fujoshi y tendria su propio club de admiradoras *yo seria la capitana pls~* :V

**Advertencia**: Relación Chico x Chico (Yaoi), Angst, Lenguaje vulgar estilo Levi (?) y próximamente Lemon.

**N/A: **!Hola! Primero que nada, muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer esta historia, en serio !los quiero!. Asi que no quería hacerlos esperar mucho y aqui esta la continuación.

Como mencione en el capitulo uno, a partir de aquí la historia se relatara 7 años después del secuestro y asesinato de los padres de Eren.

Así que sin mas por decir -escribir- les dejo con el capitulo... !Disfruten!

* * *

_\- 7 años después -_

Hanji Zoe volvió a leer el expediente que tenía ante sí. El día de ayer, un compañero de trabajo le pidió ayuda con un caso algo complicado y que hasta el momento, ningún psicólogo o psiquiatra ha logrado progresar. Pero conforme pasaba sus ojos por la información que contenía aquel conjunto de hojas llena de diagnósticos y notas, y confiando en su experiencia como doctora , llego a la conclusión de que se necesitaría la ayuda de alguien más especializado. Lanzando un suspiro y estirándose un poco adolorida de permanecer mucho tiempo sentada, agarro su bolso y abrigo del armario, tomo el expediente entre sus manos, y dirigiéndose a la puerta saldría en busca de la única persona que sabía, podría ayudarle con este caso.

– Mo ~ espero que el enanin ande de buenas y me quiera ayudar con esto – exclama la castaña para sí misma pero ante tal pensamiento empieza a reír por lo absurdo que sonaba eso, ya que si estaba hablando de aquel enano gruñón que conocía, definitivamente no sería un trabajo fácil. Pero no se le ocurría a nadie mejor que recurrir a Levi para este tipo de situaciones.

– Bien, supongo que tendré que recurrir a algo para que acepte – y mientras se subía a su carro , una sonrisa algo retorcida apareció en su rostro.

Si, ya tenía la idea perfecta para hacer que Levi aceptara. Solo esperaba vivir para contarlo.

.

* * *

– Esta jodida si crees que voy a ayudarte con esto – exclamo inexpresivo un hombre de baja estatura, de cabello color negro en corte militar y piel blanca, mientras tecleaba algo en su ordenador, seguramente notas de alguno de sus pacientes.

Si, esto iba a ser difícil.

Levi Rivaille era un reconocido psiquiatra en la ciudad, graduado con honores de la Universidad de Sina, era el más solicitado por todos ya que los métodos que ejercía en sus terapias tenían resultados favorables en los pacientes. Su personalidad también le era de ayuda. Un hombre que no se dejaba intimidad por nadie, de expresión fría y con unos ojos grisáceos lo suficientemente filosos como para hacer temblar a cualquiera, hacía que todas las personas que le conocían le tuvieran un profundo respeto, admiración o miedo.

– ¡Pero enanin! Se que tu podrás con esto – dijo la castaña, mientras se sentaba en el sillón de aquella oficina.

Levi levanto la mirada de su ordenador para dirigirle a la mujer una mirada de odio. Si había algo que lo enfurecía, eran los comentarios burlescos referidos a su estatura. No era su puta culpa que la leche no hubiera hecho resultado en su cuerpo. Algún día demandaría a aquellos comerciales que decían que si la tomabas crecerías muy alto. Alto sus pelotas.

– Mira, mierda de cuatro ojos, ya estoy lo suficientemente jodido de trabajo como para aceptar un caso de tu parte solo porque "pensaste en mí", así que la respuesta es no. Ve y molesta a alguien mas con esto y lárgate de aquí – exclamo con una voz llena de veneno para después volver su vista hacia su ordenador reanudando su trabajo.

« Muy bien, hora de pasar al plan B. » pensó la castaña mientras se paraba y empezaba a acercarse al escritorio donde estaba el azabache.

– Mi querido Levicito ~ ayer se me vino a la mente la vez en donde nos fuimos por una tragos después de unos exámenes ¿Te acuerdas? – pregunto la castaña de manera casual.

Levi se detuvo en seco al escuchar las palabras de la mujer. Claro que recordaba aquella vez, era el último día de presentar exámenes por lo que se encontraba demasiado cansado, así que Hanji le había propuesto que para divertirse necesitaba un poco de desenfreno y después de convencerlo como solo ella sabía hacer, fueron a un bar karaoke donde Levi no supo si fue la falta de sueño o el alcohol en aquellas bebidas, pero termino arriba en el escenario bailando y cantando temas de grupos pop femeninos. A la mañana siguiente despertó con una gran resaca y con 31 fotografías que tomo la castaña con su celular, en donde se le puede ver en el bar frente a una gran multitud seguramente cantando una estrofa de alguna jodida canción. A partir de ese día se prometió dos cosas: la primera es que jamás debería de confiar en la maldita mierda de lentes y la segunda es que no volvería a pisar un bar en lo que le resta de su vida. Aun recordaba la vez que un par de compañeros de la universidad lo reconocieron y empezaron a decirle lo bien que cantaba, pero solo basto una mirada de aquellas que él sabia dar a la perfección para hacerlos callar. Así que cuando Hanji sacó a relucir el tema, sabía que esa loca tenía algo entre manos.

– Y bueno estaba pensando – continuo poniéndose una mano sobre la barbilla en una pose pensativa – que sería divertido mandárselas a algunos de nuestros amigos, ya sabes, para recordar buenos tiempos. ¡Ya se! Puedo mandar algunas a una revista para que escriban que mi querido Levicito a pesar de su cara de estreñido sabe divertirse – finalizo la mujer esperando no morir en el intento. Pero sabia que mañana se encontraría a 7 metros bajo tierra, ya que cuando aún no acababa de terminar la oración pudo esquivar un libro que el de cabello azabache le había lanzado desde su escritorio.

– Jodida desgraciada – dijo mientras alcanzaba otro libro para lanzárselo, esta vez dándole en la cabeza.

– Auch~ ¡eso dolio! Entonces… ¿Me tomo eso como un "si"? – exclamo con una sonrisa mientras se frotaba la cabeza un poco adolorida.

Escucho como Levi murmuraba algo por debajo, seguramente un par de groserías prohibidas en más de 5 países.

– Sabes, creo que también se verán mejor si las imprimo en grande y el reparto por las calles – comento sabiendo que estaba tentando su suerte.

– Tsk…– Levi se sobo las sienes fastidiado – está bien, lo hare. Pero tienes que borrar esas malditas fotos, y si me entero que dejaste al menos una, juro por el amor de Higía que te pateare tan fuerte en esa estúpida cara que tienes que ni el mejor cirujano plástico podrá reconstruir.

– ¡Yei! ¡Te adoro! – exclamo la castaña entusiasmada mientras corría a abrazarlo, recibiendo como respuesta un rodillazo en el estómago. Al final de cuentas no se había librado de algunos golpes.

– No me toques, seguramente estas llena de gérmenes – dijo el azabache mientras se limpiaba las manos con su pañuelo, mirando de reojo a la mujer que se retorcía del dolor en el piso.

«Tendré que desinfectar la alfombra» pensó haciendo una mueca asqueado «Pensándolo bien, mejor la mando quemar.»

– Levántate y dime el diagnostico del señor, mientras más rápido acabemos con esto mejor – se dio la vuelta fastidiado mientras se dirigía a un sillón.

– Bueno no es un señor realmente, tiene 17 años. – dijo la castaña a duras penas mientras trataba de reincorporarse tratando de tomar aire, le pudo haber ido peor – Yo te ayudare ya que él está internado en el hospital donde trabajo y me toco atenderlo.

– Espera ¿Dijiste 17 años? – pregunto mientras fruncía el ceño. Odiaba trabajar con mocosos, prefería los adultos para así no tener que aguantar berrinches.

– Si, pero antes de que digas que no, mira sus datos – dijo Hanji rápidamente antes de que el azabache se negara y le entrego los papeles que tenía guardados en su bolso.

Levi se dispuso a leer todo el expediente, maldiciendo a la castaña por solo llevarle dolores de cabeza.

– Su nombre es Eren Jaeger, cuando tenía 10 años fue secuestrado junto con su familia por 2 hombres: Alex Ivanov y Boris Canetti, son asesinos en serie pero se desconoce su paradero y a la persona que los contrato. Sus padres, Carla y Grisha Jaeger fueron asesinados, la mujer murió a causa de una hemorragia y el hombre por un balazo en la cabeza. Encontraron a Eren inconsciente delante de sus cuerpos, al pareces los vio morir y esto hizo que colapsara. Según los diagnósticos a los que ha sido sometido presenta Trastorno de estrés postraumático junto con depresión, ansiedad, ataques de pánico y de agresividad. Todos los que lo han atendido no han logrado grandes avances por lo que se rinden y lo pasan a otro doctor. – concluyo Hanji haciendo un gesto de negación mostrando su desaprobación ante aquellas acciones.

Levi la miraba pensando que al final iba a ser un dolor de culo como él se había imaginado, pero no podía negar que algo de curiosidad había despertado dentro de él.

– ¿Se sabe la razón del secuestro y de los asesinatos? – preguntó dirigiéndose a la castaña. La verdad es que sonaba raro que aquel mocoso fuera el único sobreviviente. Era lógico que no había que dejar pistas ni testigos, ya que se corría el riesgo de ser descubierto por lo que dejar a aquel niño vivo, era tentar a la suerte.

– Bueno… según las investigaciones por parte de la policía, se demostró de Grisha era un doctor que se involucraba con el Mercado Negro y vendía ilegalmente los órganos de sus pacientes fallecidos, se desconoce quién era el comprador pero la policía cree que es él quien contrato a los asesinos. – Hanji dudo antes de continuar – Dicen los rumores que Grisha quería ponerle fin a eso, pero su comprador se negaba a que se echara para atrás, por lo que decidió matarlo antes de arriesgarse a que confesara todo. Al parecer la policía llego minutos después de que murieran los padres de Eren, llegaron justo en el momento cuando lo iban a matar, pero los asesinos prefirieron huir antes de ser atrapados –.

Se hizo silencio en aquella oficina. Los dos, se sumieron en sus pensamientos, procesando la información dicha momentos antes. Fue el azabache quien rompió el silencio.

– ¿Has hablado con él? – preguntó recargándose en el respaldo del sillón.

– No exactamente – Hanji se dirigió hacia la ventana mirando hacia los edificios de enfrente – Llego al hospital hace unos dias, a causa de un intento de suicidio, trato de cortarse las venas con un espejo roto. Cuando estaba desinfectándose las heridas y colocándole el vendaje trate de entablar una conversación, pero solo mantenía la miraba baja en algún punto muerto de la habitación – terminó haciendo una mueca, mostrándose un poco triste.

Levi aún seguía con el expediente entre sus manos, y como había dicho Hanji, tenía muchas notas y observaciones por parte de varios doctores, psicólogos y algunos psiquiatras. Odiaba a la gente que no quería batallar y al mínimo signo de fracaso, se retiraba pasando el trabajo a otro. Les iba a demostrar a aquellos inútiles que todo se podía resolver.

– Tsk… supongo que es mejor que empecemos cuanto antes – dijo mientras se paraba y tomaba su ordenador, abriendo una nueva carpeta para empezarla a llenarla con los datos del menor.

Hanji sonrio, feliz al saber que a pesar de todo Levi se haría cargo. Sabía que el enanin a pesar de tener una personalidad que alejaba a las personas siempre se sentía satisfecho cuando ayudaba a los demás a que salieran adelante.

– Podemos empezar mañana, ve al hospital y pide en recepción que me llamen. Iremos juntos y los presentare, aunque está un poco débil por la falta de sangre, así que sería mejor que no lo alteraras tanto – menciono alzando los hombros con gesto de disculpa.

– Genial, aun no conozco al mocoso y ya está dando problemas. Juro que si empieza a ser un dolor de cabeza, no lo voy a dejar, pero descargare toda mi enojo en ti, así que reza para que el también ponga de su parte – amenazo disfrutando aquello. Sería su oportunidad para vengarse de la castaña de todas las que le habia hecho.

Hanji tembló ante tal comentario, jugando con sus manos y soltando risitas nerviosas. Definitivamente su vida estaba en manos de Eren.

– S-si, yo creo que será mejor que valla a verlo un rato – dijo mientras tomaba su bolso y se empezaba a abrocharse el abrigo – Te veo mañana enanin~ – se despidió tomando la manija de la puerta, pero antes de irse volvió su vista a Levi – Gracias por ayudarlo. – y cerrando la puerta tras de sí la oficina quedo sumida en un tranquilo silencio. Las visitas de aquella mujer siempre semejaban el paso de un huracán.

– Maldita cuatro ojos - susurro por debajo al ver a la castaña partir, siguio escribiendo en su ordenador durante un largo tiempo, hasta que decidió que era hora de volver a su departamento y dormir un poco, algo dentro de él, le decía que lo necesitaría.

Y vaya que nunca se equivocaba.

.

* * *

– ¡Levicienta! – le saludo Hanji al día siguiente en el hospital.

Levi se había levantado desde temprano, tomando una de esas largas duchas que disfrutaba y comiendo un desayuno ligero, condujo al hospital para conocer al mocoso, pero maldijo su suerte cuando después de pedir llamar a Hanji en recepción, fue recibido por este apodo trayendo las miradas de pacientes y doctores. Se preguntaba internamente si aquella mujer se hubiera caído de pequeña y golpeado la cabeza o la hubieran atropellado como 3 veces, cualquier excusa sería válida para justificar su estúpida conducta.

– Tsk… no empieces a joder cuatro ojos y llévame con el mocoso – soltó con tono fastidiado pensando dejar a la mujer sola con ese tal Eren, pero el día de ayer dijo que le ayudaría y el jamás rompe su palabra. Aunque en estos momentos se le vino a la mente la idea de mandar a la mierda todo, total, nadie sabía de esto más que Hanji, y bien podía matarla para que no hablara.

– Uy ~, alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo – dijo riendo, pero al ver la mirada que le daba el más bajo, alzo las manos en señal de rendición – Eren está en el piso 12, ven, los elevadores están por aquí. – y tomando un largo pasillo para después subir por un ascensor, empezaron a caminar en busca del cuarto del menor.

Al llegar a la puerta con el número 814, Hanji alzo la mano tocando 4 veces en la puerta y entrando sin esperar respuesta.

– Erencito ~ te voy a presentar a alguien hoy – dijo mientras entraba en aquella habitación con grandes ventanales.

Levi al entrar pudo percibir el fuerte olor a desinfectante, respirando hondo sentía como empezaba a relajarse, amaba el olor a limpio. Paso la vista por la habitación: una televisión, baño individual, unos pequeños sillones, gabinetes con seguramente ropa y toallas, y unas grandes ventanas que daban al gran jardín del hospital. Toda la habitación estaba intacta, sin el desastre característico de los adolescentes, era como si estuviera deshabitada. Pero al posar la mirada en la cama, pudo ver la silueta de alguien mirando hacia la vista que ofrecía la ventana, ignorando la visita que acababa de llegar.

Levi lo observo con atención, aquel joven tenia la piel aperlada, con el cabello castaño despeinado que le llegaba hasta los hombros, se podían ver sus huesos a causa de su mala alimentación y algunos moretones en sus brazos, además noto como las muñecas del menor estaban envueltas en vendas, seguramente aplicadas por Hanji para evitar una infección por las heridas.

Eren seguía mirando hacia la ventana, sin hacer el mínimo gesto ante las palabras de la castaña, cosa que molesto a Levi, que alzando una ceja ante su actitud dirigió su vista a Hanji para ver que le mostraba una mirada de "Te lo dije".

Pero nadie ignoraba a Levi.

– ¡Oi! – dijo mientras se adentraba en la habitación, aun sin recibir respuesta – ¡Te estoy hablando mocoso!.

Se acercó al castaño situándose enfrente de el, invadiendo su campo visual. Eren parpadeo consternado, como si estuviera despertando de un sueño que solo él conocía, para poco a poco subir la vista hacia los ojos grises del mayor. Y es cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

Levi jamás había visto unos ojos tan hermosos como aquellos, con un color peculiar entre verde y azul, pero también pudo notar un gran vacío en ellos, como si el alma que alguna vez los mantenía vivos se hubiera esfumado. Las ojeras que tenía estaban tan marcadas que entornaban sus ojos, de una tonalidad oscura, eran la evidencia de la falta de sueño del menor. Eren lo miraba inexpresivo como si su presencia no lo afectaba en nada, para después volver a bajar la mirada hacia un lado. No fueron ni 2 minutos en los que sus miradas se cruzaron, pero el azabache sintió algo desconocido dentro de el, quiso interpretarlo con el cansancio que sentía a causa del trabajo acumulado, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la castaña que se acercó hacia ellos, dispuesta a calmar el humor de Levi.

– Mira Eren, él es Levi Rivaille, será tu nuevo psiquiatra, el doctor Bertholdt a confiado en el para ayudarte, así que trátalo bien ¿vale? – la castaña sonrió nerviosa mientras le dirigía al azabache una mirada de suplica.

Levi frunció el ceño ante la mentira que dijo Hanji, pero sabía que no le podía decir a Eren que simplemente ese tal doctor Bertholdt al igual que todos, se había cansado de tratar de ayudar a Eren. Pero el menor al final no respondió, ni siquiera dio señales de haber escuchado, los ignoraba mientras empezaba a jalar poco a poco las vendas de sus muñecas.

Levi carraspeo tratando de llamar su atención – Bien Eren, las sesiones serán todos los días por lo que vendré al hospital mientras te recuperas – el azabache se cruzó de brazos molesto al ver su fracaso – Después de que te recuperes, nos pondremos de acuerdo con el hospital psiquiátrico para poder ver los horarios en los que puedo ir a visitarte y as-

– Levi ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo a solas? – Hanji le interrumpió levantando un poco la voz.

El la miro de reojo con el ceño fruncido, odiaba que lo interrumpieran, en especial cuando trataba de convencer al mocoso de decir una puta palabra.

– Tsk, como jodes – salió del cuarto, esperando en el pasillo mientras escuchaba como Hanji le decía al castaño que no tardaría en volver. Como si al mocoso le importara lo que hicieran.

– ¿Qué es de lo que quieres hablar que sea tan jodidamente importante como para interrumpirme cuando estoy haciendo mi trabajo? – pregunto alzando una ceja.

– Bueno Levicito veraz, lo que pasa es que … – la castaña se torcía los dedos mirando nerviosa a su compañero – quie… que Er.. vall.. a vi.. con ti.o – murmuro tan rápido que Levi ni siquiera había entendido la mitad de la oración.

– Sé que eres una retrasada, pero por una maldita vez en tu vida habla como una persona decente – exclamo mientras sentía como su cabeza estaba a punto de explotarle.

Hanji solto un suspiro tratando de cobrar valor, para después decir con voz fuerte y clara – Quiero que Eren se valla a vivir contigo – para despues cerrar los ojos, esperando la peor reacción por parte de su compañero.

– ¿Qué estupideces dises? ¡¿Y en que puto momento acepte esto?! – grito furioso ante la propuesta de la mujer.

– Shh, baja la voz Levi, estamos en un hospital. – le recordó la castaña mirando hacia los lados confirmando que nadie los había escuchado.

– Me importan una mierda en que puto lugar estemos, no voy a aceptar eso. Da gracias que te ayudare haciéndome responsable de el, pero no voy a llevar al mocoso a vivir conmigo. – exclamo cruzándose de brazos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

– ¡Pero Levi! Que este internado en un hospital psiquiátrico no lo ayudara en nada ¡El tiene que salir! Debe de superar ese miedo y convivir con otras personas, salir a las calles, pasar tiempo afuera respirando aire limpio, en lugar de estar pudriéndose entre cuatro paredes. – Hanji se mostró firme sintiendo como un nudo se empezaba a formar en su garganta – Pero para hacer eso tiene que estar acompañado, y créeme que si pudiera yo lo haría, pero ni estoy calificada para eso ni tengo un horario estable, sabes que casi siempre estoy aquí en el hospital.

Desde que vio a Eren hace unos dias, la mujer sintió como su instinto maternal se activaba, sentía que tenía que protegerlo y ayudarlo a recuperarse, pero no podía hacerlo sola, no mientras tuviera esos horarios en el hospital. Sabía que en algunos hospitales psiquiátricos le hacían la vida imposible a sus pacientes, tratándolos como animales en lugar como los seres humanos que eran, y no quería eso para el menor.

– Por eso es que pensé en ti Levi, tengo plena confianza en ti y se que harás un gran trabajo – continuo con determinación, sintiendo como su cuerpo empezaba temblar a causa de la tensión que sentía – Sabes que nunca te eh pedido un favor tan grande, pero créeme que necesito de tu ayuda, si no aceptas a Eren, lo encerraran en un hospital drogándolo hasta tal punto de ni siquiera poder levantarse solo. El merece más que eso Levi, merece recuperarse, y sé que tú lo podrás ayudar con eso, así que te lo suplico, no como doctora, si no como amiga. Dale a Eren una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz.

Levi se había quedado impresionado ante la actitud de Hanji, él siempre la veía haciendo bromas y sonriendo mostrando aquella cara estúpida, por lo que al verla así, tan seria y firme, se dio cuenta que su amiga iba en serio al tratar de ayudar a Eren. Estaba orgullosa de ella.

– Tsk… ¿Qué se le hace? Supongo que tengo algo de espacio extra en mi departamento – dijo en un tono desinteresado mientras desviaba la mirada.

Pero la castaña al escuchar tales palabras, abrazo a Levi con fuerza mientras lanzaba un suspiro de alivio sintiendo como se le caia un peso de encima.

– ¡Levi! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! – decía mientras se limpiaba los mocos con la manga de su blusa, haciendo que Levi retrocediera asqueado ante tal acción.

– Ni creas que esto será gratis, tendrás que ayudarme con papeleo ya que pasare menos tiempo en la oficina, también le harás las revisiones semanales a Eren en mi departamento, no quiero tener que venir a cada rato y también tendrás que comprare todos los productos de limpieza que yo quiera, sin limites – sentencio el azabache.

– ¡Claro que si Levi, lo que quieras! – exclamo la mujer mientras se acercaba de nuevo para volver a abrazarlo.

– Ni se te ocurra tocarme, estas llena de mocos, lárgate de aquí antes de que me pases tus germenes – dijo mientras sacaba su característico pañuelo y se limpiaba las manos y la ropa, sintiendo asco al pensar que cantidades de germenes aun no descubiertas por el hombre había recibido de la castaña cuando le dio el abrazo.

– Esta bien, esta bien – levanto las manos en señas de rendición sin dejar de sonreír – Iré a avisarle a Eren sobre esto, ¡Seguro se emocionara! – exclamo entusiasmada mientras entraba en la habitación del castaño para decirle la noticia de su nuevo hogar.

Levi solo se quedó en el pasillo pensando en lo que haría a partir de ahora con ese nuevo inquilino en su departamento, sabiendo que su privacidad desaparecería con la llegada del mocoso. Pero no podía negar que tendría más oportunidades de ayudarlo teniéndolo en observación todos los días a todas horas, en lugar d horas que eran lo que duraban las sesiones normales.

Asomándose por la puerta abierta de la habitación, pudo observar como Hanji le transmitía la noticia entusiasmada a Eren, y como sospechaba el castaño ni siquiera la miraba.

Ese mocoso se la iba a poner difícil.

.

* * *

!Ah! La verdad es que amo tanto a Hanji que si no la ponia en la historia me hiba a dar un infarto cardiaco (?). Amo a esa mujer! Que juro que si Isayama llega a matarla, arde troya. ARDE TROYA!

\- Se calma-

Bueno, bueno~ Ya se dio a conocer el motivo del asesinato de Grisha, la verdad es que queria que la causa se involucrara con su trabajo como doctor, y se me ocurrio la venta ilegal de organos ¿Acerté?

Sin duda me haría muy feliz que me dijeran que les parecio el capitulo. También si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia - en especial sugerencia, ya que como soy nueva en esto, me gustaría saber en que puedo mejorar- la pueden mandar por un review que con gusto contestare. Disculpen si encuentran errores de ortografía.

_**Nota:**_ Para los que no saben quien es **"Higia"** es una diosa griega de la curacion y limpieza, asi que tranquilas no es la novia de Levi(?). No le hagan como yo, que cuando la primera vez que lo leí en un capitulo pensé: "¡¿Quien diablos es Higia y porque Levi le promete cosas?!" Lo se... matenme :V

!Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia, son lo mejor!

¡Genevieve fuera! !Paz! - se va volando-

.


	3. Avances y Tropiezos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Si fueran míos el manga se publicaría cada semana y no cada mes y asi no me den crisis nerviosas al pensar que pasara en el siguiente capitulo X.X

**Advertencia**: Relación Chico x Chico (Yaoi), Angst, Lenguaje vulgar estilo Levi (?) y próximamente Lemon.

**N/A: **!Eh regresado! Gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer mi historia. !Los quiero!

!Ah si! Gracias a Mare que me ayudo con el titulo del capitulo. !Sos lo mejor niña!

Asi que sin mas les dejo con el capitulo...

.

* * *

– Y entonces ¿qué opinas? – pregunto Hanji después de informarle sobre su nueva estancia en el departamento de Levi – Estoy segura que estando con él, te recuperaras muy pronto.

Eren miro a la mujer sin responder a su pregunta, no servía de nada, sabía que aunque se negara no le quedaba de otra más que irse a vivir a aquel lugar, al menos descansaría de tantos medicamentos que le administraban todos los días. Lanzo un suspiro de cansancio, ya estaba acostumbrado a aquella situación, la visita del que sería su nuevo psiquiatra no le sorprendió, prácticamente había tenido tantos doctores a cargo de él que ya ni se molestaba en intentar recordar la cara o el nombre de ellos. Ya ni siquiera cooperaba en las terapias que recibía ¿para qué? A fin de cuentas dentro de unos meses ese tal Levi se cansaría y se iría como los demás, dejándolo solo, como siempre.

– Te hizo una pregunta mocoso – el azabache entro de nuevo a la habitación recargándose en la pared que estaba enfrente de la cama – ¿No sabes hablar o te comió la lengua el gato?

– No importa, seguro que está cansado – dijo rápidamente la castaña queriendo evitar algún tipo de pelea - ¿Ya comiste Eren? Ahora más que nunca debes de estar fuerte.

El castaño solo alzo un poco los hombros en señal de indiferencia, haciendo que Levi frunciera el ceño, ya se había cansado de su actitud y todavía no llevaba ni una hora estando ahí.

– Tsk… como ahora vas a vivir conmigo debes de saber que no tolero la suciedad ni los ruidos fuertes, vas a recibir las terapias en el departamento y la doctora Hanji ira en ocasiones para realizarte los chequeos de rutina – exclamo sin ocultar su molestia.

Pero el sonido de la puerta al ser tocada atrajo la atención de todos. Una joven asomo la cabeza por la puerta y se sorprendió al ver que Eren tenia visitas.

– Buenos días doctora Hanji – saludo al reconocer a la mujer.

– ¡Petra! Buenos días ¿Te toca turno hoy? – pregunto echándole un vistazo al reloj en la pared.

– Si, ha habido un par de cambios en el horario – respondió posando su vista en el azabache.

Levi estaba observando Eren, viendo cómo se comportaba cuando había varias personas alrededor de él, pero no le sorprendió que al ver la entrada de la mujer el mocoso se hubiera acostado y tapado completamente con las sabanas, dándoles la espalda.

– ¡Ah! Lo siento, él es Levi Rivaille, será el nuevo psiquiatra de Eren. Petra es una de las enfermeras del hospital – los presento al percatarse de la mirada de curiosidad de la joven.

– Mucho gusto – saludo Levi haciendo un movimiento de cabeza.

– E-el placer es mío – respondió bajando un poco la mirada ocultando el rubor en sus mejillas, no podía negar que el azabache había atraído su atención.

– ¿Se te ofrece algo Petra? – pregunto Hanji mirando a la joven.

– N-no, solo venía a ver que Eren estuviera bien y darle las vitaminas que le toca – dijo mirando hacia el menor – Pero creo que vendré mas tarde, no lo quiero despertar.

– Tienes razón, será mejor que salgamos – dijo Hanji haciendo un leve movimiento con la cabeza en dirección a Eren – Ahora más que nunca debe de tener fuerzas, así que es bueno que duerma un poco.

Las mujeres se dirigían a la puerta dispuestas a salir de la habitación, pero Levi no se había movido de su lugar.

– En un momento las alcanzo – dijo al ver la cara de interrogación que le dirigia Hanji.

Había decidido que tenía que hablar con el mocoso sin que nadie más estuviera, siempre lo hacía con sus pacientes al querer saber qué tipo de métodos usaría con ellos. Por lo que al escuchar el sonido de la puerta al ser cerrada, tomo uno de los sillones individuales y lo coloco a un lado de la cama, dándole la cara a Eren que se sobresaltó un poco al ver que el azabache se sentaba enfrente de él.

– ¿Me vas decir porque ya no quieres que te ayuden? – pregunto directamente, recargándose en el respaldo del sillón mientras se cruzaba de brazos – ¿Acaso no quieres recuperarte?

Eren se le quedo viendo, sorprendido por ver que aún seguía ahí. El plan del castaño era fastidiar a Levi para que él se fuera lo más pronto posible y lo dejaran en paz, por lo que al ver que el azabache aun quería hablar con él pensó que aquello sería difícil. Se sentó en la cama, ya que estando acostado lo único que podía ver era directamente la cara del mayor, y el contacto visual no era de algo que disfrutaba.

– Sabes que esto es solo por tu bien ¿no? ¿Cómo vas a recuperarte si ni siquiera dices una palabra? – volvió a decir mientras se frotaba las sienes con los dedos – Mira si esto es difícil para ti, también lo es para mí, no creas que disfruto ver como un mocoso me ignora, mas sin embargo es mi trabajo el ayudarte así como también es tu trabajo que cooperes. No sirve de nada que trates de negarte a esto, di mi palabra de que me haría cargo de ti y te ayudaría a salir adelante, así que te jodes si no quieres esto y empiezas a poner de tu parte.

Se levantó de la silla dando por terminada la conversión y empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla dirigió una última mirada al menor para encontrar que Eren también lo estaba mirando, pero al percatarse que fue descubierto bajo la mirada rápidamente. Frunciendo el ceño, salió de la habitación encontrándose en el pasillo a las 2 mujeres hablando entre sí.

– ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Hanji al percatarse de su presencia.

– Recuerdame matarte por venir y fastidiarme la vida – respondió lanzando una mirada de rencor a la mujer.

– ¿Aún sigue sin hablar? – dijo viendo hacia la puerta de la habitación – Pensé que estando contigo a sola ibas a lograr que cambiara de opinión.

– Pues no, el maldito mocoso sigue en plan de "no me importa nada" – respondió cruzándose de brazos pensando que definidamente necesitaría de una larga ducha para relajarse, haciéndose un recordatorio mental que era la última vez que trabaja con niños.

– Téngale paciencia, ha sufrido mucho – menciono Petra con tono triste – Al principio sus amigos lo visitaban pero después de un tiempo los padres de ellos se negaban a eso, diciendo que no querían que sus hijos se relacionaran con alguien enfermo y loco.

– Pero él no está loco – replico el azabache frunciendo el ceño ante las palabras de la joven.

– Desafortunadamente hay muchas personas ignorantes en este mundo. Eren se mostró indiferente cuando las visitas iban disminuyendo pero sé que en el fondo le dolía la ausencia de sus amigos, prácticamente eran lo único que le quedaba de su antigua vida, por lo que se empezó a relacionar con los doctores que le atendía, pero al ver que pasaba lo mismo que con sus amigos y lo abandonaban, decidió solo… dejar de luchar – menciono haciendo una mueca de tristeza.

– No te preocupes, estoy segura que Levi cambiara todo eso – comento Hanji tratando de aligerar el ambiente tenso que se formó.

– Espero sinceramente que así sea – dijo Petra mirando de reojo al azabache.

– Por cierto enanin, tenemos que ir a avisarle al jefe del hospital sobre que Eren se ira a vivir contigo – menciono la castaña de manera casual.

Levi y Petra se quedaron viendo a la mujer, que se frotaba la cabeza con una mano mientras soltaba risitas nerviosas y entrecortadas.

– ¡¿Estabas planeando todo esto y ni siquiera tenías el permiso de tu jefe?! – pregunto furioso el azabache dirigiéndose hacia ella.

– Es que no quería ir sola ¡Me da miedo! – respondió mientras se dirigía rápidamente detrás de Petra pensando usarla como escudo si Levi se lanzaba contra ella.

– Jodete maldita mierda de cuatro ojos, ¡Jodete! – expreso Levi mientras se dirigía los ascensores – ¿Qué esperas para acompañarme? Pero juro que si dices una palabra estúpida que haga que nos niegue el permiso te lanzare por la puta ventana ¿entendiste?

– ¡Si señor! – dijo en broma haciendo un ademan de saludo militar – Nos vemos Petra – se despidió de la joven que miraba con una sonrisa como se alejaban, sabía que ellos cambiarían el mundo de Eren, en especial Levi. No podía negar que cuando lo vio sintió algo de atracción

¿Tendria novia?

.

* * *

– Y es por eso que estamos aquí, para pedir su aprobación ante esto – finalizo el azabache después de que se dirigieran a la oficina del jefe central del hospital y le informaran sobre la situación de Eren.

El doctor Pixis, un hombre entrado en edad de apariencia delgada pero fuerte, los miraba desde su escritorio recargando su barbilla sobre sus manos en forma de puño.

– ¿Te harás responsable de él? – pregunto alzando una ceja pensando que durante la explicación de Levi había escuchado mal algunos detalles.

– Si, no se preocupe estoy calificado para esto, además la doctora Hanji me brindara de su apoyo respecto a hacerse cargo de las revisiones médicas del paciente – hablo formalmente sabiendo que con eso ganaría puntos.

– ¿Es verdad doctora? – volvió a preguntar ahora dirigiéndose a la castaña.

– Por supuesto señor, yo personalmente ir al departamento de Levi para revisar a Eren, me hago responsable de sus resultados – respondio la mujer poniéndose seria ante ese tipo de situaciones y también pensando en la amenaza que le habia hecho Levi.

El hombre se mostro un poco satisfecho pero aun no dejaba de mirarlos detenidamente con una expresión seria.

– Como saben el paciente de nombre Eren Jaeger es alguien… especial, su historial médico no es el más limpio que digamos – dijo mientras empezaba a hojear el expediente del menor.

– Lo sabemos perfectamente – afirmo Levi sabiendo que aquello no era algo que no supiera.

El doctor dejo de leer el expediente y alzo la vista hacia ellos. El más que nadie sabía de la situación del menor, ya que en infinitas ocasiones había sido tema de conversación entre sus compañeros, en especial porque el castaño era hijo de Grisha Jaeger, quien se consideraba uno de los mejores doctores que había en la ciudad, por lo que al enterarse de la noticia de su asesinato y de la posible causa, se armó un escándalo siendo Eren víctima de miradas desaprobatorias y susurros acusadores, como si el tuviera la culpa de todo.

– Muy bien, les seré sincero en esto – comenzó a decir dirigiendo su mirada a Levi – Ya nadie quiere tratar a Eren, cada vez que se pide la ayuda de un nuevo doctor todos se echan para atrás, hasta que hace poco se decidió que debe de ser internado permanentemente en un hospital psiquiátrico situado en el extranjero, no hay nadie que se oponga, en especial porque Eren es huérfano y no hay nadie que responda por él. Su conducta tampoco ha sido de gran ayuda, siempre ignora a los demás, se niega a comer y deja de cooperar en sus terapias, prácticamente se puede decir que es un caso perdido. Así que te vuelvo a preguntar ¿estás seguro de esto?.

Levi alzo una ceja ante tales palabras, jamás pensó que el hombre le recalcara la verdad, pero sabía que se preocupaba por el menor y solo quería dejarlo en buenas manos. Al menos pensaba en con quien dejaba a Eren y no lo regalaba a la primera persona que pasara.

– Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma – respondió con tono frio.

Pixis se recargo en su asiento, relajado y contento al escuchar la respuesta del azabache.

– Bueno en ese caso, te confió a Eren así que por favor trátalo bien – dijo mientras estiraba la mano hacia Levi – Solo tendrás que firmar unos papeles donde te ponen como su tutor legal y todo estará listo. Tardará unos días así que te hare saber cuándo estén listos.

– No hay problema – contesto el azabache estrechando la mano del doctor – Gracias por su tiempo,

Se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a retirarse de aquella oficina siendo seguido por Hanji. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, vio como la mujer soltaba un suspiro de alivio.

– ¡Fiu!~ Valla que hicimos un buen trabajo – menciono la castaña pasándose el dorso de la mano por la frente en señal de agotamiento.

– ¿Hicimos? Querrás decir "hice" – dijo alzando una ceja mientras comenzaba a caminar – Estoy seguro que si tu hubieras sido la encargada de hablar, a la que habrían encerrado en un hospital psiquiátrico seria a ti, hasta yo daría mi autorización para que te mandaran hasta Marte.

– ¡Eso es cruel! – se quejó Hanji caminando rápidamente hasta llegar al lado del azabache – En fin, todo ya está arreglado, somos buenos trabajando juntos ¿no crees? Admite que fui de gran apoyo, seguro que el doctor Pixis acepto porque supo que yo te ayudaría, y adem-

– De Suiza – le interrumpio Levi sin dejar de caminar.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto la castaña mirando confundida al azabache.

– Los productos de limpieza que quiero son de Suiza, dicen que ahí hacen los mejores detergentes – respondió con naturalidad - Dijiste que me darías los productos de limpieza que yo quisiera ¿no?

La mujer casi se desmaya ante la petición del azabache, era verdad que su trabajo como doctora en uno de los mejores hospitales le dejaba un buen sueldo. Pero tampoco es que tuviera el dinero suficiente como para comprar cosas tan caras, y además importadas.

– Si pero ¡¿de Suiza?! No prefieres de algún lugar más cercano como no se… ¿de la tienda que esta fuera de la estación? – dijo tratando de convencer a Levi.

– Tsk… será donde yo quiera, así que te jodes y me pasas tu número de tarjeta de crédito para poner los pedidos a tu nombre – finalizo sonriendo para sus adentros al imaginarse la cara de la mujer.

Hanji solo se detuvo abruptamente, empezando a lamentarse y rogando para que no quedar en la quiebra después de eso.

Definitivamente tenía que pensárselo dos veces antes de hacer enojar a Levi.

.

* * *

Eren se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones individuales de su habitación, el mismo en donde momentos antes Levi se había sentado, pero ahora él lo había posicionado enfrente de la ventana. Aquello era lo único que disfrutaba de su estancia en el hospital: la vista. A pesar de que solo daba al jardín del hospital, todas las tardes se sentaba enfrente de ella viendo a los diferentes pacientes y doctores paseándose por ahí, tomando un descanso. Daria lo que fuera por salir y sentarse debajo de la sombra de un árbol mirando hacia el cielo, pero sabía que aquello sería imposible.

Resignado subió las piernas al asiento y abrazando sus rodillas cerro los ojos sintiendo como su cuerpo empezaba a relajarse, cansado de no haber dormido casi nada la noche anterior. Se permitió recargar la cabeza en sus rodillas, tomando una posición más cómoda y sintiendo como los efectos del sueño empezaban a aparecer.

Comenzó a recordar su décimo cumpleaños y como sus padres le habían preparado una fiesta sorpresa en un parque de diversiones junto con todos sus amigos. Aquel día fue uno de los mejores en su vida, jugó durante horas, disfruto de los juegos mecánicos que ofrecía el lugar, recibió miles de regalos y comiendo grandes cantidades de pastel de chocolate. Ya casi terminaba el día, así que decidió subirse al carrusel una vez más, acomodándose en un caballo de color blanco, mientras esperaba ansioso a que el encargado moviera la palanca haciendo que el carrusel empezara a dar vueltas. Vio a lo lejos a sus padres que con una cámara de video en la mano, lo saludaban felices de que su hijo estuviera disfrutando de la fiesta. El juego arranco empezando a producir una canción estilo circo, así que Eren se aferró del poste que se conectaba al caballo sintiendo que este empezaba a moverse de arriba abajo, semejando el trote de uno de verdad. El carrusel empezaba a dar vueltas, por lo que cada vez que veía a sus padres levantaba la mano y los saludaba emocionado recibiendo como respuesta ademanes de emoción y miradas de amor. Hasta que sintió que algo cambio.

La música alegre de circo paso a bajar de ritmo, tornándose tétrica y oscura, el ritmo de las vueltas se volvieron lentas, vio cómo su alrededor perdía brillo y empezaba tornarse de tonalidades rojizas y negras, además noto que los demás niños que también habían subido al carrusel habían desaparecido. Levanto la mirada en busca de sus padres pero al igual que el carrusel, todo a su alrededor se encontraba vacío. Estaba solo. Aprovechando la lentitud del juego se bajó del caballo saltando fuera y pisando tierra firme, buscando a sus padres con la mirada.

– ¿Mama? ¿Papa?. – pregunto mientras empezaba a caminar por los alrededores.

– _¿Eren? _– escucho como una voz le empezaba a llamar, así que comenzó a buscar de donde provenía.

– ¿Mama eres tú? – volvió a preguntar.

– _¡Eren!_ – escucho como aquella voz salía desde un callejón a lo lejos.

– ¡Ya voy mama! – exclamo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia aquel lugar y asomando su cabeza vio la razón de sus pesadillas.

Sus padres estaban muertos, uno sobre otro, apilados como si fueran bolsas de basura. Pero lo que lo hizo estremecerse era la silueta que estaba enfrente de ellos, que al percatarse de su presencia volteo hacia el dirigiéndole una sonrisa tétrica.

– _Llegas tarde Eren_ – era la voz que lo estaba llamando – _Ahora sigues tú_.

La silueta se abalanzo sobre él, tomándole del cuello con las manos mientras lo empezaba a estrangular. El menor solo se retorcía pero era en vano, la silueta era demasiado fuerte, así que empezó a patalear y a lanzar manotazos tratando de zafarse, consiguiéndolo cuando logro dar un golpe al rostro de aquella persona.

– ¡Déjame! – logro decir forzadamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero al ver que la silueta volvió a acercarse a él, empezó a correr con toda la rapidez que sus piernas le permitían, pero aun así sentía como la persona estaba detrás de él, tratando de alcanzarlo - ¡No por favor! ¡No me lastime! – sollozaba con miedo al sentir una mano sobre su hombro - ¡No!.

– ¡Eren, despierta! – el menor abrió los ojos parándose rápidamente de la silla y alejándose de la enfermera que lo había despertado. Había sido un error el haberse quedado dormido.

– ¿Estas bien? – pregunto la enfermera acercándose un poco al castaño para tratar de calmarlo.

– ¡No me toque! ¡Vallase! – grito Eren alejándose de la mujer, posicionándose al lado de su cama - ¡Largo!

– Calmate, se veía que tenías una pesadilla – menciono alzando las manos mientras volvía a acercarse.

– ¡Le dije que se largara! – el castaño agarra un florero que se encontraba en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama y lo lanza hacia la mujer estrellándose en la pared detrás de ella.

La enfermera tensándose al sentir como el florero paso cerca de ella y al ver la reacción agresiva del menor sale rápidamente del cuarto gritando por ayuda.

– ¡Llamen a la doctora Hanji! ¡Rápido! – exclama llamando la atención de todos.

– Fue a la oficina del doctor Pixis, ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Petra que aun seguía cubriendo su turno.

– ¡Me ha atacado! ¡Casi me mata! – grita le enferma alzando los brazos haciendo énfasis en sus palabras.

– ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! – pregunto Hanji apareciendo por uno de los pasillos regresando junto con Levi después de haber conseguido el permiso – ¿¡Por qué tanto grito?! – volvió a preguntar al ver la actitud de la mujer.

– ¡Se ha vuelto loco! – contesta la mujer señalando hacia el cuarto del menor.

Hanji y Levi caminan rápidamente entrando a la habitación de Eren, encontrándolo arrodillado en el suelo meciéndose de un lado a otro y tapándose las orejas con las manos mientras empezaba a susurrar palabras por debajo.

– Eren – le llamo la castaña preocupada al verlo en ese estado.

– ¡No! – grito el menor haciéndose más pequeño – ¡Basta!

– Hanji – susurro Levi en tono de advertencia al ver como la mujer empezaba a caminar hacia Eren, recibiendo como respuesta un movimiento con la mano indicándole que no dijera nada.

– ¡No se acerque! – el menor se levantó rápidamente del suelo tallándose los ojos tratando de parar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos – ¡Solo déjeme solo!

– Tranquilo Eren, estas a salvo, nada malo te pasara – dijo Hanji acercándose poco a poco hasta poner su mano en el hombro del menor, sintiendo como temblaba ante su toque – Te protegeremos. Ya no te pueden lastimar.

Eren alzo la vista hacia la mujer observando que lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa de aliento, viendo como la mujer le brindaba su apoyo y recordando cuando su mama le hablaba de la misma forma tierna y tranquilizadora, se hecho a llorar desconsoladamente lanzando pequeños gritos de dolor y desesperación, sintiendo como Hanji le pasaba el brazo por sus hombros con más confianza, acercándolo hacia ella.

– Shh… tranquilo, ya paso – lo consoló mientras se volteaba un poco dirigiendo su vista hacia Levi frunciendo un poco el ceño al ver el estado del menor.

El azabache veía aquella escena con atención, al parecer la castaña se había ganado un poco la confianza de Eren, algo bueno tomando en cuenta que la mujer iría durante varios días a verlo. Sintió un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y al voltearse vio que un par de enfermeras, doctores y hasta unos pacientes se habían amontonado en la puerta, viendo la escena que había hecho el menor.

Levi los miro con el ceño fruncido, y acercándose hacia la puerta, tomo la manija cerrando la puerta enfrente de sus narices, recibiendo como respuestas pequeños reclamos que se hicieron oír con claridad.

Malditos entrometidos.

.

* * *

– ¿Ya estas mejor? – le pregunto la castaña mientras posaba una mano en su cabello.

Eren solo asintió con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza hundiendose mas en la cama después de haberse tranquilizado y dejado de llorar por completo. Aquella pesadilla lo había alterado, pero en parte era su culpa por dejarse vencer por el sueño sabiendo las consecuencias que traería.

– Tranquilo Eren, sabemos que no lo hiciste a propósito – volvió a decir la mujer en un intento por hacer que el menor no se sintiera culpable.

Alguien toco la puerta, por lo que Levi se dirigió a abrir, pensando que se trataría de alguna otra persona que solo "quería ver si Eren estaba bien" se preparó para mandarla a la mierda pero al abrirla se encontró con el doctor Pixis.

– Tenemos problemas – dijo mientras entraba rápidamente en la habitación.

– ¿Ahora qué? – pregunto Levi mientras fruncía el ceño ante las palabras del mayor.

– ¿Pasa algo malo? – Hanji se acercó a los dos hombres preocupaba al ver la presencia del doctor.

– Al parecer el ataque que hizo Eren hacia la enfermera llego a oídos de todos en el hospital, haciendo que algunos familiares de los pacientes me exigieran mandarlo lejos de aquí temiendo que pudiera lastimar a alguien mas – respondió con tono serio bajando la voz al no querer que el menor escuchara.

– Pero solo fue un accidente – exclamo la castaña enojada apretando las manos en forma de puño – No volverá a pasar.

– Accidente o no, simplemente no puedo ponerme en contra de ellos, de ser así se irían rápidamente a otro lugar y no puedo poner en juego el nombre del hospital – dijo el hombre soltando un suspiro de cansancio – Lo que puedo hacer es mandar a Eren a escondidas a unos de los cuartos más alejados, mientras se tramiten todos los documentos necesarios para su dada de alta.

– ¿Lo va a encerrar como si fuera un animal? – pregunto la mujer molestada ante las palabras del doctor.

– No me queda de otra – respondió – Sera hasta que todo esté listo y ya pueda ir a vivir con Levi.

– ¡Una semana!, el papeleo tarda apropiadamente una semana en realizarse, ¡No lo puede dejar ahí tanto tiempo! – reclamo Hanji maldiciendo en su mente a aquellas personas ignorantes que solo piensan en sí mismas.

– No ser necesario – interrumpió Levi levantando la voz y mirando a la castaña indicándole que se calmara – No esperaremos el papeleo. Nos vamos mañana, prepara las maletas del mocoso.

.

* * *

!Dios! !Se viene lo bueno!

\- lo dice la que aun no escribe el capitulo siguiente -

A que cosas :V, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y seria muy feliz si me dejaran un review o follow o favorito ~ Los amaria toda la vida (?)

Bueno, bueno~ eso es todo por hoy, gracias de nuevo por leer y tratare de subir el proximo capitulo el viernes ¿vale?

Nos leemos!


	4. Acabar con todo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Si fueran míos Levi y Eren ya tendrían una familia que mantener :V

**Advertencia**: Relación Chico x Chico (Yaoi), Angst, Lenguaje vulgar estilo Levi (?) y próximamente Lemon.

**N/A: **!Lo prometido es deuda! Así que aquí les traigo el capitulo siguiente.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leer mi historia. ¡Son lo mejor!

También gracias por dejar review, follow o favorito, sin ustedes nada de esto seria posible! - se pone melancolica -

Asi que sin mas, les dejo con el capitulo...

!Disfruten!

.

* * *

Eren se encontraba sentado en la cama con los pies colgando por el borde, recorrió con la mirada la habitación del hospital, siendo la última vez que estaría ahí. A partir de ahora se iría a vivir con su nuevo psiquiatra. Pensó que se tardarían un par de días antes de darlo de alta pero al parecer algo había acelerado el proceso, informándole en la mañana que se alistara ya que se irían en un par de horas.

– ¿Ya estás listo? – pregunto una voz a sus espaldas haciendo que se sobresaltara y al girarse pudo ver que era el azabache.

Sin responder se bajó de la cama y empezó a caminar pasándolo de largo y saliendo hacia el pasillo, situándose a un lado de Hanji que los esperaba afuera.

– Tsk… maldito mocoso – gruño Levi al ser ignorado. Agarro la pequeña maleta que estaba a un lado de la cama que contenía algunas ropas del castaño, y se dirigió hacia la puerta, cerrándola al salir.

– Bueno Eren, es hora de que te vallas, lamento no por poder ir con ustedes, pero prometo que cuando acabe mi turno iré a ver cómo estas ¿te parece bien? – se despidió Hanji revolviendo sus cabellos – El enano es un obsesivo de la limpieza, así que no te asustes si se pone todo loco si dejas los platos sucios o no le bajas al baño – le susurro tratando de reprimir una carcajada, queriendo aligerar un poco el ambiente.

– Que a mí me guste vivir en un lugar limpio y no en uno lleno de envoltorios de galletas y cajas de pizza no me hace obsesivo de la limpieza – replico Levi cruzándose de brazos – Como sea, vámonos – le llamo empezando a caminar hacia el ascensor.

– ¡Suerte! – escuchó gritar a la mujer mientras empezaba a caminar, siguiendo al azabache un par de pasos más atrás.

Bajaron por el ascensor eligiendo el primer piso para después empezar a salir por la puerta principal, pero durante el trayecto Levi pudo darse cuenta que varias personas se les habían quedaban mirando y susurrando entre ellas al reconocer a Eren. A pesar de haberles dirigido una mirada de odio sabía que aquellas personas eran lo suficientemente obvias como para que el Eren se diera cuenta, pero aun así el menor no dio signos de haber escuchado o simplemente ya estaba acostumbrado de aquellos tratos.

Cuando Levi diviso su auto, saco sus llaves y desactivando el seguro le indico al castaño que subiera al asiento del copiloto mientras él ponía la maleta en la cajuela. Cuando termino subió al auto encendiéndolo y empezando a conducir hacia su departamento.

– Aclaremos un par de cosas – anuncio el azabache tratando de entablar una conversación – Odio los animales asi que ni se te ocurra querer adoptar uno, ni la suciedad ni los ruidos fuertes pero eso ya te lo había dicho antes. Si quieres salir me tendrás que avisar para así hacer un espacio en mi agenda y poder acompañarte, eh pedido vacaciones y trabajare la mayor parte del tiempo en la oficina del departamento pero habrá días en los que tendré que salir, así que vendrás conmigo o Hanji ira al departamento mientras no estoy.

Dirigió la mirada hacia el castaño aprovechando que el semáforo estaba en luz roja y pudo ver que Eren estaba dándole la espalda, sentándose de lado y viendo hacia la ventana. Prácticamente ignorándolo. Soltó un suspiro de fastidio y dejo la conversación a medias, maldiciendo internamente al mocoso que estaba a su lado.

Siguió conduciendo hasta poco más de media hora, para al fin entrar a una zona privada en donde había varios edificios grandes y elegantes, empezando a dirigirse hacia el estacionamiento de uno de los edificios.

– Sígueme- le ordeno mientras bajaba la maleta y comenzaba a caminar a uno de los elevadores del lugar. Espero un tiempo mientras Eren entraba a paso lento y cuando finalmente estuvo a su lado selecciono el piso que correspondía.

Años atrás cuando se mudó ahí, exigió que le dieran el departamento situado en el último piso, no le importaba pagar más que los demás inquilinos si así evitaba tener que escuchar ruidos extraños provenientes del piso de arriba, no quería escuchar actos sexuales de extraños.

Cuando salieron del ascensor, Levi saco de la bolsa del pantalón una tarjeta que al pasarla por una pequeña ranura al lado de la puerta, hizo que esta se abriera.

– Llegamos – anuncio haciéndose a un lado para que el castaño pudiera pasar.

Eren miraba atentamente a su alrededor, impresionándose un poco al ver lo grande del lugar a pesar de que Levi vivía solo.

– Por aquí está la sala de estar, que conecta con la cocina y el comedor – explico el azabache mostrándole los alrededores – En el pasillo se conectan las demás habitaciones como tu habitación, la mía, mi oficina, la lavandería y el baño.

Camino por el lugar y tomando la manija de una de las puertas situada del lado izquierdo dejo ver una habitación de colores claros con una cama amplia y grandes muebles.

– Esta es la habitación de huéspedes, pero ahora es tuya así que siéntete libre de usarla – comento al ver como el menor entraba en el cuarto.

Eren miro asombrado el espacio del lugar, pero su vista se posó en la cama que estaba situada justo en medio, era como 3 veces más grande que la suya del hospital, sorprendido se acercó para verla mejor, notando que estaba pulcramente tendida sin ningún signo de arruga asi que curioso, paso los dedos por encima sintiendo la frescura de las sabanas limpias.

– Veo que tienes poca ropa, así que me tendrás que decirme que talla eres y poder ir a comprar más – escucho decir al mayor y alejando su mano de las sabanas se giró para verlo, observándolo acomodar su ropa en el armario del lugar para después cerrar la maleta poniéndola arriba en una repisa del mueble.

– Ya casi es hora del almuerzo, así que imagino que tienes hambre – dijo Levi empezando a salir de la habitación – ya veré que preparo así que puedes mirar el lugar por mientras, a fin de cuentas vivirás aquí.

Eren vio como el azabache se dirigía a la cocina, asi que haciendo caso de sus palabras salió de su nueva habitación y empezó a caminar por el lugar, pensaba dirigirse al baño pero un par de escaleras situadas en un rincón llamaron su atención, curioso empezó a subir poco a poco los peldaños y al final se encontró con un pequeño cuarto con un par de sillones y una mesita en medio, al mirar completamente el lugar pudo ver una puerta de vidrio que dejaba ver el cielo azul. Atraído por la vista corrió la puerta a un lado y salió a lo que parecía ser una terraza, con un par de macetas con flores marchitas alrededor y unos 2 sillones individuales acomodados uno junto al otro. A pesar de estar algo desolado, el lugar recibía el agradable y fresco viento. Se acercó al barandal y apoyándose un poco miro hacia el horizonte, encontrándose con el sol a lo alto de un cielo lleno de nubes.

Sin duda aquello era mejor que el jardín del hospital, al menos durante su estancia con ese tal Levi podía venir todos los días, hasta que el mayor lo devolviera. Aunque sabía que era mejor no acostumbrarse a aquel lugar, nunca duraba tanto tiempo fuera del hospital.

– Oi, mocoso – volteo al escuchar aquellas palabras, encontrándose con Levi recargado en la puerta corrediza – Te eh estado llamando, ya está lista la comida así que baja.

Sin esperar una respuesta, el azabache regreso a la cocina para empezar a acomodar los platos en la mesa, mirando de reojo a las escaleras viendo como el castaño bajaba de uno en uno. Ahora que lo veía sin la gran bata del hospital se pudo dar cuenta que el menor probablemente estaba varios kilos debajo de su peso normal.

– He preparado un par de emparedados, no tenía más para hacer ya que esto fue inesperado y no me dio tiempo de… – Levi se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Había acordado con Hanji y con el doctor Pixis sobre mantener en secreto la razón por la rápida salida de hospital – Como sea solo come – hizo un movimiento con la cabeza cambiando de tema rápidamente.

Eren se sentó de mala gana en una de las sillas del comedor, empezando picar la comida con el dedo, sin siquiera probarla. Levi estaba lavando algunos utensilios que utilizo por lo que no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, hasta que cuando termino y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a empezar a comer también, pudo notar su plato lleno.

– ¿No vas a comer o qué? – pregunto alzando una ceja mientras miraba a Eren.

– No. – contesto sin levantar la vista y sin dejar de picar la comida – No tengo hambre.

– ¿Y porque mierda no me dijiste antes de prepararte algo? – volvió a preguntar frunciendo el ceño. El odiaba cocinar, mas sin embargo tenía que empezar a hacerlo sin no quería que el castaño se muriera de hambre, pero no serviría de nada el esfuerzo si el puto mocoso se rehusaba a probar bocado.

– No me lo pregunto – dijo el castaño empujando un poco el plato alejándolo de él.

Levi miro con odio al menor, enojado por su respuesta sentía las ganas de, mínimo lanzarse un golpe, pero sabía que Eren era su paciente y no podía vengarse, no si quería conservar su trabajo. Así que tratando de calmar su humor, empezó a sentarse en una de las sillas que estaba enfrente de Eren, no iba a dejar que el mocoso le ganara.

– Bueno, como la persona responsable de ti, tengo que asegurarme de que estés sano y comas bien, así que no nos vamos a levantar de aquí hasta que te termines todo – comento alzando los hombros de manera desinteresada, mostrándose calmado – Y créeme Eren que yo siempre cumplo lo que digo, así que te jodes y yo que tú, empezaba a comer.

El castaño levanto la vista hacia él, sorprendido de sus palabras y de que Levi no se hubiera enojado por su respuesta. Pero de lo poco que llevaba conociéndolo era suficiente para saber que si el mayor decía que se quedarían todo el día si era necesario, cumpliría su palabra. Así que lanzándole una mirada de rencor, pellizco un trozo de pan para llevárselo a la boca y comenzar a masticarlo poco a poco

– Así está mejor – dijo el mayor al ver que Eren empezaba a comer, sintiéndose bien por haber ganado aquella "pelea" tomo uno de los emparedados y se dispuso a comer también, haciendo una nota mental de ir a comprar suministros más tarde, a fin de cuentas no podían vivir de emparedados todos los días.

Para él la comida no había sido un problema, casi siempre se la pasaba en su oficina asi que por lo regular se saltaba algunas comidas, pero cuando estaba libre simplemente salía a comer a alguno de los elegantes restaurantes que estaban alrededor del lugar. Sin embargo ahora con la llegada de Eren eso tendría que cambiar, sabiendo que el menor no toleraba estar en un lugar con muchas personas se vería en la necesidad de aprender a cocinar y comer en el departamento.

Al menos rogaba para que el mocoso empezara a comer sin protestar.

.

* * *

Levi se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, leyendo algunos papeles que había llevado para avanzarle al trabajo desde el departamento. Después de haber comido con Eren, el menor se encerró en su habitación y no había salido durante toda la tarde, no tenia idea de lo que estaría haciendo encerrado ahí pero aprovecho el momento y empezó a realizar algunos pendientes como escribir los informes donde describían los métodos y los avances que había logrado con sus demás pacientes, a fin de cuentas no podía descuidar su trabajo.

El sonido del timbre siendo tocado varias veces hizo que se sobresaltara y derramara un poco de café que había preparado encima de la mesita. Furioso y fastidiado por el sonido que se escuchaba sin parar, camino hacia la puerta y la abrió de manera violenta encontrándose con Hanji, que seguía tocando el timbre innumerables veces.

– ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa maldita cuatro ojos?! – pregunto agarrando la muñeca de la castaña para hacer que parara de tocar el botón.

– Te dije que pasarías después de terminar con la cirugía – respondió mirando nerviosa hacia su muñeca que seguía siendo apretada por el azabache – Este Levi… ocupo mi mano para trabajar.

Al darse cuenta de que aún tenía su muñeca la soltó inmediatamente haciendo una mueca de asco.

– No recuerdo que en alguno momento te haya invitado a venir – dijo recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

– Oh~ no te preocupes, mi alma caritativa ha venido a ayudarte – exclamo la mujer llevándose una mano al corazón con exageración – Aparte traigo noticias del doctor Pixis – agrego empezando a reírse de su propia frase.

– Tsk… - Levi se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a la mujer al departamento – Que sea rápido.

Hanji entro antes de que Levi cambiara de idea y se dirigió hacia el sillón más grande, acostándose en él y tomando una posición de dormir.

– ¡Estoy tan cansada! –exclamo sintiendo como su cuerpo dejaba de responderle y empezaba a relajarse, pero el azabache camino hacia ella y de una patada la empujo del sillón haciendo que cayera al suelo – ¡Auch! ¡Levi! ¡Eso me dolió!

– Esto no es un maldito hotel, si tienes sueño lárgate a tu casa. – exigió cruzándose de brazos sentándose donde antes estaba la castaña – Así que cállate y dime lo de Pixis.

– Bueno~ Me ha dicho que ha pedido los documentos necesarios de manera urgente y que estarán listos para pasado mañana, así que es fundamental que vallas al hospital a firmarlos – dijo mientras se frotaba el trasero adolorido a causa de que todo su peso cayó sobre él.

– ¿No me los puede mandar y ya? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño al pensar que tenía ir al hospital – Yo los firmo aquí y ya se los reenvió.

– Lo siento enanin, pero tiene que estar un abogado supervisando el proceso y ya se programó la cita – informo Hanji retrocediendo un poco al no querer ser víctima del mal humor del azabache.

– Tsk… puros jodidos dolores de cabeza – gruño sobándose las sienes – ¿Y el mocoso que? ¿Lo llevo al hospital? ¿Lo dejo aquí?

– Ba~ no es necesario, yo vendré a cuidarlo mientras tú te vas, por cierto ¿Dónde está? – pregunto mirando a su alrededor notando la ausencia del menor.

– En su habitación, no ha salido en toda la maldita tarde – respondió con tono de fastidio.

– Levi tienes que empezar a relacionarte con él, van a vivir los dos aqui porque lo que van a pasar mucho tiempo juntos – dijo Hanji sentándose en el sillón que estaba al lado del azabache – Además creo que es momento de que trates de ganarte su confianza, es como un niño pequeño tienes que demostrarle poco a poco que puede confiar en ti.

– Tsk… Sabes que no me relaciono con mis pacientes más allá de lo laboral, mi trabajo solo es sacarlo adelante. Además ¿Ha habido comentarios nuevos sobre el accidente con la enferma? – pregunto sabiendo que la castaña sabría de los rumores que se decían en el hospital.

– Bueno, algunas enfermeras han dicho que es un alivio que Eren ya no estuviera ahí ya que tenían miedo de que salieran lastimadas por culpa de el – contesto poniendo los ojos en blanco y negando con la cabeza – Ya sabes, gente tonta y superficial que solo se quieren hacerse las víctimas. Además culpaban a Eren de todo lo que le pasaba, pero no te preocupes, les calle esa maldita lengua venenosa que tienen.

– No sé cómo soportas trabajar con ellas – comento levantándose del sillón dispuesto a servirse otra taza de café, pero la presencia de alguien hizo que se detuviera, haciendo que la mujer volteara confusa al ver su actitud.

– ¡Eren! – exclamo la castaña al ver al menor parado detrás de ellos – ¿Qué haces ahí? – pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema rápidamente, nerviosa de que los hubiera estado escuchando.

– ¿Es cierto? – pregunto en un susurro, acercándose hasta quedar enfrente de ellos.

– Tsk… Hanji es mejor que te vayas – le ordeno el azabache frunciendo el ceño, mirando hacia el menor.

– P-pero creo que.. – tartamudeaba al saber que Eren sabía todo.

– Hanji – la interrumpió con voz firme haciendo que la castaña se diera por vencida.

– Bien, te llamo después – dijo mientras empezaba a tomar sus cosas y comenzaba dirigirse hacia la salida deteniéndose al lado del menor – Adiós Eren, te veo después – se despidió saliendo finalmente por la puerta.

El departamento quedo sumido en un profundo silencio, Eren aún seguía parado en medio del cuarto pero esta vez estaba mirando a Levi a la espera de que contestara a su pregunta.

– ¿Es cierto? – volvió a preguntar apretando las manos en forma de puño.

– ¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas? – cuestiono Levi volviendo a tomar asiento e indicándole al castaño que hiciera lo mismo.

– Se asustaron porque ataque a la enfermera ¡¿verdad?!– exigió ignorando la indicación del mayor, manteniéndose aun parado – ¿Por eso me dieron de alta rápido? Se querían librar de mi ¿no?

– ¿Quieres la verdad? Bien – dijo Levi mirándolo fijamente, rompiendo el trato que hizo con Hanji y Pixis sobre no decirle nada – Si, fue por eso, pero no te debe de importar lo que esas personas digan de ti. Ellas exageraron la situación.

Eren bajo la mirada al escuchar las palabras del azabache, a fin de cuentas su dada de alta inmediata había sido por su actitud del otro dia. Empezó a regresar hacia su habitación ignorando el hecho de que Levi lo estaba llamando, cerrando la puerta tras de sí se fue directo a la cama. No para dormir, ya había decidido evitar lo más posible las horas de sueño para así no pensar en aquellas pesadillas de siempre. Así que solo se acostó, envolviéndose entre aquellas sabanas tan suaves y maldiciendo en su mente el haber nacido en aquella situación.

Ya no quería seguir, ya estaba harto, sabía que las cosas jamás se arreglarían.

Era hora de acabar con todo

.

* * *

Lanzo un largo bostezo mientras empezaba a levantarse de su silla, ordenando un poco los papeles esparcidos sobre su escritorio. A final de cuentas había decidido terminar gran parte de su trabajo y así tener tiempo de ir al hospital. Levi empezó a frotarse los ojos, cansado de haberse quedado hasta tan tarde ya que al ver su reloj pudo darse cuenta que eran la 1:37 am, así que saliendo de su oficina empezó a dirigirse a su habitación, pero al pasar por la puerta de Eren se detuvo haciendo una lucha interna sobre entrar y ver como estaba o pasarse de largo. Se había preocupado un poco por al ver la expresión del menor cuando se enteró de lo que pensaban las enfermeras acerca de él, así que diciéndose que no era gran cosa y que solo iba a verificar que el mocoso estuviera bien, tomo la manija de la puerta abriéndola poco a poco tratando de no hacer el menor ruido pensando que Eren podía estar durmiendo, pero su sorpresa fue que al asomarse vio que la cama estaba vacía.

– ¿Qué diablos? – exclamo pasando la vista por la habitación confirmando la ausencia del menor.

Salió del cuarto dirigiéndose hacia el baño pensando que tal vez el mocoso había tenido ganas de orinar.

– Eren ¿estás ahí? – pregunto tocando la puerta un par de veces pero al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar, encontrándose con la misma situación de hace poco. Vacío.

Maldiciendo por debajo salió hacia la sala para encontrarla a oscuras justo como la había dejado, paso del largo hacia la cocina y el comedor pero Eren no se encontraba en ninguna parte.

– ¿Dónde mierda se metió? – se preguntó mirando a los alrededores hasta que su vista se posó en un par de escaleras situadas en un rincón. La terraza.

Recordando que cuando llegaron Eren había descubierto aquel lugar, y siendo el único que aún no había revisado se dirigió a las escaleras subiendo de dos en dos.

Al llegar a la parte de arriba pudo observar que en uno de los sillones había un par de zapatos y una sábana que reconoció como la que estaba en el cuarto de huéspedes, lugar que ahora Eren ocupaba, pero el menor no se encontraba en ninguna parte. Teniendo como única opción la parte de afuera se dirigió hacia la puerta de vidrio deslizándola para así abrirla y sintiendo como el aire frio de la madrugada entraba al cuarto. Salió cubriéndose con las manos ya que solo llevaba un suéter ligero y empezó a caminar hacia enfrente mirando hacia los lados.

Fue ahí cuando pudo verlo.

Eren estaba sentado en la barandilla con los pies colgando hacia afuera, mirando hacia abajo con la vista perdida. Levi se tensó al verlo en aquella posición, el mínimo movimiento hacia adelante haría que el menor cayera desde una altura de 15 pisos, matándolo al instante.

– Mocoso – le llamo en tono bajo tratando de no asustar al castaño.

Eren volteo al escucharlo, volviendo a la realidad apretó sus manos al barandal haciendo su agarre más firme al ver que el azabache estaba ahí.

– ¿Qué diablos haces ahí? Bájate – le ordeno Levi caminando lentamente hacia el.

– ¡No se acerque! – grito moviéndose un poco hacia adelante haciendo que el azabache se tensara.

– Maldito mocoso, deja de hacer tus berrinches y bájate de ahí – dijo con expresión fría haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza indicándole que se bajara.

– ¡Déjeme solo! ¡Ya me canse de esto! – confeso sintiendo como un nudo se empezó a formar en su garganta - ¿Qué más da si muero? Ya no me queda nada.

Levi se detuvo quedando a poco más de un metro lejos de Eren, calculando las posibilidades de hacer que el menor cambiara de idea, pero sabiendo que el castaño era alguien terco e impulsivo, tenía que pensar en otro tipo de métodos para evitar que se lanzara y acabara con si vida.

– Entonces si planeas suicidarte ¿Por qué jodidos en MI apartamento, lanzándote desde MI terraza? – cuestiono alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos, recargándose del lado derecho de su cadera.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto el castaño confuso ante sus palabras.

– No quiero a toda una unidad de policías husmeando y ensuciando mi apartamento solo porque decidiste lanzarte desde aquí – explico dando un paso hacia adelante – Si quieres suicidarte ahorita mismo, te puedo llevar a unas vías del tren o vamos a comprar algún tipo de veneno y te dejo en un parque para que te puedas morir a gusto.

– ¿Por qué diablos me dice eso? ¿Qué acaso no es mi psiquiatra? – Eren sentía como el frio empezaba a colarse por sus ropas, estando vistiendo solo la pijama – ¿No es su trabajo darme palabras de aliento?

– ¿Y de qué sirve dártelas si te entran por un oido y te salen por el otro? Voy a dejar que tú tomes la decisión de acabar con tu vida o no – hablo con determinación dando otro paso más hacia el frente – Decide Eren, vive o muere.

Eren bajo la mirada pensando en las palabras del mayor, para finalmente voltearse quedando de nuevo hacia el frente, miro hacia abajo encontrándose con las calles desierta e impulsándose hacia adelante quedo parado en la orilla del barandal, sosteniéndose únicamente con las manos. Aquello era el fin, ahora podía descansar y no sufrir más, era lo que siempre quiso. Cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo un par de veces empezó a soltarse poco a poco, abriendo sus manos que se aferraban al barandal, sintiendo como el peso de su cuerpo lo ayudaba a impulsarse hacia adelante, empezando a caer.

Hasta que se detuvo.

Levi había llegado rápidamente a su lado, agarrándolo de una de sus muñecas, lo había detenido antes de que cayera, dejando a Eren suspendido en el vacío siento el agarre de Levi el único soporte que tenía.

– ¡¿Qué hace?! –pregunto al ver que Levi lo estaba sosteniendo.

– ¡Callate! – grito enojado haciendo el agarre mas firme.

Pero el azabache sentía como la muñeca de Eren se le empezaba a resbalar de las manos, a pesar de que el castaño estaba bajo de peso su cuerpo era pesado debido a la posición en la que estaba, así que apoyándose del barandal empezó a jalar hacia arriba poniendo de todas sus fuerzas para elevarlo y al mismo tiempo evitar que el también cayera. Tuvo que jalar varias veces tomando pequeños descansos hasta que Eren estuvo a la misma altura que el barandal y agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa lo empujó hacia adentro, aventándole al duro piso de la terraza.

– ¡Maldito mocoso de mierda! – grito tratando de recuperar el aire viendo como Eren temblaba en el suelo – ¡Jodido imbécil déjate de estupideces y no lo vuelvas a hacer! ¿!Escuchaste?! No quiero cargar con la muerte de un estúpido mocoso, así que lárgate de aquí antes de que te golpee desfigurándote la maldita cara que tienes, y ahora si tendrás un motivo para no querer vivir.

Eren miro hacia un lado sintiendo como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, y levantándose sin importándole que las piernas le temblaran salió de la terraza corriendo, y entrando al departamento, azotando la puerta de su habitación lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Levi lo escuchara.

El azabache se sentó recargándose en una de las paredes, sintiendo como su corazón golpeaba sin parar. Sabía que alomejor se había pasado con lo que le había dicho, pero al ver al menor lanzarse sin importarle su vida, hizo que se cegara y que el enojo lo invadiera. Tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto, ya que si Eren había intentado suicidarse siendo apenas el primer día estando con él, nada le garantizaba que lo volverá a intentar más tarde.

Lo encerraría en su habitación si era necesario.

.

* * *

!Dios! !Eren! ¡¿Porque?! X.X

Se que fue algo cruel lo que le dijo Levi sobre que el mismo le ayudaría a suicidarse, pero era la unica manera que se le ocurrio para hacer que Eren se distrajera y no se diera cuenta que Levi se acercaba hacia el, ya que sabia que Erencito no hiba a bajarse de ahi :(

Leyendo esto, definitivamente me siento como una persona sin corazon. !Pero no se preocupen! Levi estara para darle amor a mi Eren!, solo esperen ~

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía pero aveces me da paja editar (?) :V

_**Contestando review's en anonimo:**_

**annyel:** !Hola! Gracias por leer mi historia, lo siento por no publicar el martes ni el miercoles, pero lo hice el viernes!(?) Lo siento! x.x, espero leerte por aqui mas adelante, ¡me haces feliz al dejar review!.

**YukoSama:** !Hola! me haces muy feliz al decir que te gusta mi fic *-*, se que se oye feo pero para Levi, Eren es solo un paciente, pero ya veras que cuando empiecen a convivir mas eso cambiara~, bueno aqui ya explico que pidio vacaciones y trabajaria en el departamento, pero si sale se lo llevaría o lo dejaría con Hanji, ¡Espero aclarar tu duda!, gracias por dejar review y por seguir la historia.

* * *

¿Review? ¿Follow? ¿Favorite?

!Recuerden que eso motiva al autor a seguir con su obra!

Volveré dentro de unos días con el capitulo siguiente, en donde espero no ser tan cruel como este x.x

Nos leemos!

\- se va llorando aun por que Eren se iba a matar -

!Eve las quiere!


	5. Rompiendo las reglas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Si fueran mios el titan de Rod Reiss seria fuerte e invensible y no pareceria un pollo asado (?).

**Advertencia:** Relación Chico x Chico (Yaoi), Angst, Lenguaje vulgar estilo Levi (?) y próximamente Lemon.

**N/A: **!Hola! ¡Eh regresado con actualizacion!

Gracias a las personas que se toman la molestia de leerlo y dejar review ¡Me alegran el dia!

Lamento la demora y si encuentran errores de ortografia les pido perdon, disfruten de la lectura y dejen review al final, se que quieren~ ¡Contesto todos!

Sin mas por decir les dejo con el capitulo...

!Los quiero!

.

* * *

– ¡Tsk... estúpida carne! – exclamo llevando la sartén al lavabo y empezando a abrir el grifo para apagar el pequeño incendio – Maldita cocina.

Aquella era la tercera vez que lograba quemar algo. Había comprado comida, llenado todos sus estantes y también logro conseguir algunas revistas de recetas, pero por más que seguía las jodidas instrucciones paso a paso, la comida se le quemaba o era imposible comerla. Así que rindiéndose, saco de uno de los gabinetes un par de sopas instantáneas que compro como salida de emergencia y empezó a prepararlas poniendo agua a hervir. Sabía que no era lo más sano del mundo pero era comer eso o morir de intoxicación.

Cuando estuvo todo preparado sirvió un poco en un plato y tomando un bote de jugo camino llevando las cosas hacia el cuarto de Eren, acomodando la bebida en su antebrazo, tuvo la mano libre para tocar la puerta un par de veces, entrando sin esperar respuesta.

– Te eh traído la comida – dijo poniendo las cosas en la mesita de noche para después voltearse encontrándose al menor acostado en la cama, envuelto entre las sabanas.

Desde su intento de suicidio hace 2 días, Eren se negaba a abandonar su habitación, únicamente saliendo para ir al baño. Al principio Levi pensó que se le pasaría pero al ver que el menor ni siquiera salía para pedir comida supo que estaba lo suficientemente enojado y triste como hasta para negarse su alimentación. Le había dado vueltas al asunto sobre disculparse o no por lo que le había dicho aquella vez, porque sabía que Eren lo único que quería era dejar de sufrir y que la única salida que veía era la muerte, así que dejando a un lado su orgullo se sentó en la orilla de la cama sintiendo como el castaño se apartaba un poco al sentir su presencia.

– Yo… quería disculparme por lo que te dije la otra noche – comenzó a decir pensando en que palabras usar ya que prácticamente jamás se disculpaba con la gente y no quería decir algo que hiriera más al mocoso – No era verdad, yo solo lo dije para así distraerte y sacarte de ahí. También la ira se apodero de mí al ver lo poco que te importaba tu vida, así que me deje llevar. Pero lo que hiciste no estuvo bien, no debes de darle importancia a los pensamientos de los demás, solo son gente que no conoce lo que viviste.

Se giró para ver la reacción de Eren, pero el menor aún seguía en la misma posición; dándole la espalda, como si las palabras de Levi no le hubieran importado. Lanzando un suspiro al ver su fracaso empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, dejando la comida en la habitación a la espera de que al menos el castaño comiera algo y no la dejara ahí sin tocar, como lo había hecho las veces anteriores.

– El día de hoy tengo que salir a firmar unos papeles, así que vendrá Hanji al departamento en unos minutos – dijo pensando en que tal vez la castaña lograría hacer algunos avances con el – Por cierto, cuando regrese empezaremos con las sesiones, así que te quiero en mi oficina cuando te llame.

Salió de la habitación sin esperar alguna respuesta afirmativa a cambio, a fin de cuentas sabía que no obtendría ninguna.

Camino hacia la sala, buscando con la mirada su celular para llamar a Hanji y reclamarle por qué aún no había llegado al departamento, ya que si no se iba dentro de poco llegaría tarde a la cita con el abogado. Sin embargo después de llamar 3 veces al número de la mujer y recibiendo la notificación de que tenía el celular apagado, escucho como tocaban la puerta semejando alguna clave secreta de esas que mostraban en las películas de espías.

– ¿Por qué mierda no respondes tu celular? – dijo como saludo al abrir la puerta, encontrándose a Hanji que tenía un par de bolsas colgadas de sus hombros, luchando para mantenerlas arriba a causa de su gran peso.

– Hola~ También me alegra verte enanin – respondió pasando de lado al azabache para entrar al departamento y dejar las bolsas en un sofá.

– Te eh estado llamando varias veces, llegas tarde maldita cuatro ojos – gruño cruzándose de brazos y entrando a la habitación después que ella – ¿Para qué tienes un puto celular si no contestas las llamadas?

– Mo~ lo siento Levicito, se quedó sin batería – respondió mostrándole el aparato con la pantalla negra y sonriéndole en modo de disculpa – Casi no eh ido a mi casa así que no me dio tiempo de cargarlo.

– Tsk… como sea ¿Por qué traes todo eso? – pregunto mirando las bolsas que estaban acomodadas una sobre otra – ¿Planeas mudarte o qué? Porque si es así, de una vez te dijo que no me gustan las mascotas.

– ¡Que cruel! ¡Yo no soy un animal! Son juegos que eh traído para pasar el tiempo con Eren – explico dirigiéndose a una para abrirla y mostrar un par de juegos de mesa – Seguro que con lo amargado que eres no tienes ningún entretenimiento aquí.

– Bueno, pues suerte intentándolo – dijo Levi mientras dirigía una mirada al reloj en la pared y comenzaba a alistar sus cosas, tenía que apresurarse si quería llegar a tiempo.

– ¿Cómo está? – pregunto preocupada dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cuarto de Eren, sabiendo de lo que había intentado hace dos noches tras recibir una llamada del azabache informándole de lo ocurrido.

– Prácticamente se niega a salir de la habitación y solo come lo mínimo – contesto negando con la cabeza y empezando a tomar su abrigo para encaminarse hacia la salida – Sera mejor que ya me vaya, trata de no romper nada e intenta hablar con él, a ver si a ti al menos no te ignora. Regreso en cuanto acabe.

– ¡Déjemelo todo a mi capitán! – respondió en broma haciendo un saludo estilo militar.

Haciendo un movimiento de la mano, salió por la puerta ya listo para dirigirse al hospital, debatiéndose internamente sobre informarle o no a Pixis sobre lo ocurrido con Eren. Saliendo hacia la avenida se decidió que al final no iba a decir nada, ya que si decía lo que había hecho el mocoso siendo ahora Levi su tutor, se le quitaría toda la custodia con la excusa de que el azabache no lo cuidaba bien y enviarían al menor a un hospital psiquiátrico en el extranjero como tenían planeado desde el principio. Mentir era algo que no se tenía permitido en su trabajo y menos cuando se trataba sobre un paciente, pero no podía dejar que simplemente encerraran a Eren dentro de un lugar frió y desolado que en lugar de hacerle un bien, lo deprimiría más de lo que ya estaba.

Pondría en juego su carrera para salvar al mocoso

.

* * *

Estaba tapado hasta la barbilla con las sabanas, unas nuevas y diferentes a las que había tenido cuando llego el primer día ¿Qué les había pasado a las primeras? La última vez que recordaba haberlas visto fue cuando las dejo sobre el sillón de la terraza hace dos días.

El día que intentó suicidarse de nuevo.

La primera vez había sido con un par de vidrios que consiguió de un espejo roto, pero al perecer no ejerció la suficiente presión como para llegar hasta sus venas y solo perdió un poco de sangre, pero ahora que lo había vuelto a intentar hace dos noches planeando lanzarse desde la terraza, había sido interrumpido por la llegada de Levi que lo había salvado en el último momento, admitía que al principio había tenido un poco de miedo al ver la altura del lugar pero la idea de por fin descansar de todo aquello lo había impulsado a seguir adelante. Sin embargo ahora que todo seguía igual, lo único que tenía planeado era seguir acostado sobre aquella cama tan cómoda que era testigo de las innumerables lágrimas silenciosas que soltaba cada noche. Si al menos pudiera quedarse ahí toda su vida.

El sonido de la puerta al ser tocada hizo que se pusiera alerta, pero haciendo un recordatorio sobre lo que dijo Levi hace poco, dio a la conclusión que se trataba de la doctora Hanji que iba a cuidarlo como si se tratara de un niño de 5 años.

– ¿Eren? – asomo la cabeza por la puerta al no recibir respuesta – ¿Puedo pasar?

El menor solo se hundió mas en la cama, mandando una indirecta que informaba que quería estar solo y que no lo molestaran, pero al parecer la mujer no lo interpreto o simplemente le importo una bledo.

– Eh traído algunos juegos para divertirnos un rato – dijo con voz alegre mientras entraba en la habitación y se paraba a un lado de la cama – Vamos será divertido.

Alzo las manos hacia el frente y tomando las sabanas, las aparto del cuerpo del menor recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido y reclamaciones de queja.

– Vamos, vamos~ – le animo poniéndole las pantuflas al pie de la cama e indicándole con un movimiento de cabeza que se las pusiera – Juega conmigo un rato.

– Déjeme en paz – dijo Eren tomando de nuevo las sabanas que ahora estaban todas arrugadas y empezaba a taparse de nuevo dándole la espalda a la mujer.

– Creo que ya descansaste lo suficiente – comento volviendo a agarrar las sabanas alejándolas del menor – Hora de salir de tu habitación.

– ¡Déjeme solo! – grito sentándose en la cama y mirándola a la cara, desesperándose por su actitud – ¡No quiero salir! ¡Vete!

Hanji dio un paso atrás ante su reacción, su plan era hacer que el castaño saliera pero al ver su actitud supo que no servía de nada que siguiera insistiendo, Eren simplemente se rehusaba a abandonar el cuarto. Soltando un suspiro por debajo y haciendo una mueca de tristeza empezó a caminar de vuelta a la salida, mirando por el rabillo del ojo como el menor volvió a acostarse y a taparse completamente.

– Sabes… nosotros solo queremos ayudarte – dijo tomando la manija de la puerta, dándole la espalda – No debes de tratarnos como tus enemigos. No a nosotros.

El menor al escuchar como la puerta fue cerrada dejando a la habitación en un profundo silencio, se quitó las sabanas de encima y sentándose froto los ojos con las manos, pensando en las últimas palabras que dijo la mujer.

No es como si viera a Levi y a Hanji como sus enemigos, simplemente había dejado de luchar y no quería darles falsas esperanzas de una posible recuperación. Estaba decidido a acabar con todo y si lo que paso la otra noche había sido detenido por el azabache, ahora se encargaría de que todo se llevara a cabo sin interrupciones.

Mientras más pronto, mejor.

.

* * *

Maldijo por debajo al ver la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Al parecer la reunión para firmar los documentos se había demorado gracias a las habladurías del abogado informándole sobre la situación de Eren. El azabache sabía sobre el problema del menor perfectamente y que se trataba de un humano y no de una "pasatiempo" según explico aquel hombre, por lo que todas las palabras le parecieron en vano y dejo de escucharlas a mitad de la conversación. Cuando firmo los papeles y se dijo que ya todo estaba hecho, se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza sutil y tomando sus cosas, salió del lugar sintiendo como el dolor de cabeza crecía.

Ahora se dirigía de vuelta al departamento, y saliendo del ascensor empezó a caminar hacia la entrada principal pero un par de manos en su brazo hizo que se detuviera, volteando a ver a la persona que le tocaba.

– Levi – saludo la joven mostrando una sonrisa.

– Ah hola… – contesto el azabache frunciendo un poco el ceño al no recordar su nombre.

– Petra – continúo bajando un poco la mirada, ocultando el rubor en sus mejillas.

– ¿Qué se te ofrece? – dijo mirando de reojo a la salida, ya estaba harto de estar en ese lugar, solo quería salir de ahí, llegar al departamento y tomar una gran taza de café.

– Y-yo quería saber cómo estaba Eren – respondió levantando la vista hacia él, observando sus ojos grisáceos.

– Esta bien, gracias por preguntar – dijo monótonamente mientras miraba de nuevo a su reloj de muñeca – Lo siento, pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

– ¡Oh sí! P-perdón. Me dio gusto verlo – se despidió comenzando a caminar hacia el ascensor, presionando el botón de llamado y dándose la vuelta para despedirse del azabache que solo respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Levi retomo su camino dirigiéndose afuera del lugar, entrando a su auto y conduciendo hacia el departamento, rezando internamente para que Hanji no hubiera ocasionado algún desastre masivo semejando el paso de un terremoto. Entrando al estacionamiento del lugar y llegando a su piso, tomo la llave dispuesto a abrir la puerta, listo para maldecir a la castaña por ensuciar todo, pero su sorpresa fue ver que todo estaba como lo había dejado al mediodía cuando se fue.

Limpio.

– ¿Enano? – pregunto Hanji asomándose por la cocina al escuchar ruidos en la entrada – ¡Llegaste!

– ¿Quién mierda eres y que hiciste con la cuatro ojos? – cuestiono elevando una ceja mientras entraba a la habitación comprobando que todo estaba en orden – Olvídalo, al menos esta Hanji no hace tanto desastre como la otra. Espero que no seas igual de estúpida.

– ¡Oye! ¡Soy la misma! – se quejó haciendo un mohín y sentándose en uno de los sillones – Solo no use nada, y prácticamente me pase aquí toda la tarde, sola en la sala viendo películas en la televisión.

– ¿Y el mocoso? – pregunto dirigiendo su mirada a la habitación que se encontraba con la puerta cerrada – ¿Lograste algún progreso?

– Negativo – dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro – Lo intente pero me echo de la habitación en menos de 10 minutos.

– Tsk… maldita inútil – gruño mientras se dirigía a la cocina y comenzaba a poner agua a hervir para su café

– ¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero no quise insistir para no molestarlo! – se excusó cruzándose de brazos, indignada por el comentario el azabache – No quería hacerle enojar.

– Desgraciadamente la única manera de hacer que haga algo es fastidiándolo – dijo mientras sacaba una taza del gabinete – Así es como logre que comiera el primer día.

– Pero yo no quiero que me odie – menciono haciendo una mueca de tristeza pero inmediatamente volvió a tener la actitud de siempre – En fin~ hora de irme enanin, tengo turno mañana y necesito llegar con mis 5 sentidos bien activos.

La castaña se paró del sillón, comenzando a tomar todas las bolsas que trajo y que al final ni siquiera abrió, a fin de cuentas no era divertido jugar sola. Empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta, tomando de paso su abrigo y colgándoselo de un brazo, tomo la manija de la puerta.

– Cuando tengas que ir a tu oficina me avisas – dijo mirando al azabache que la observaba desde la cocina dando sorbos a su café ya preparado – Sé que pediste vacaciones pero como quiera en algún momento tienes que ir ¿no?

– La próxima semana – afirmo frunciendo el ceño, tratando de recordar los pendientes que tenía que realizar – Tengo que arreglas algunas cosas, así que te quiero aquí desde temprano, ni se te ocurra volverá a llegar tarde.

– ¡Lo que ordene el capitán! Hasta luego Levi ~ – se despidió abriendo la puerta dificultándose un poco al cargar con todas las bolsas pero finalmente lograr cerrarla usando el pie como ayuda.

El departamento se hundió en el silencio, Levi se quedó ahí parado recargándose en la encimera de la cocina disfrutando de aquella paz después de un día ajetreado, pero recordando que tenía que empezar con las sesiones de Eren, se separó de aquel lugar con la taza en la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación del castaño, tocando la puerta un par de veces y entrando inmediatamente.

– Eh llegado – informo observando que el menor aún seguía acostado en aquella cama, ya le daban ganas de tirarla – Dirígete a mi oficina, comenzaremos con las terapias.

Salió del lugar, dejando la puerta abierta mandando una indirecta de que aquello no era un tema que iba en discusión, y que se iba a realizar con o sin la autorización del castaño. Camino hacia su oficina, encendiendo la luz y empezando a acomodar todo, dejando un sillón individual enfrente de su escritorio. No estaba preparado para ese tipo de situaciones ya que jamás atendía a pacientes en su departamento, así que se tuvo que improvisar un poco, acomodando todo semejando el área de su trabajo.

Eren caminaba despacio hacia el lugar, al principio pensando en negarse a realizar aquellas sesiones pero al pensar en la actitud del mayor y en cómo no aceptaba un "no" por respuesta, supo que perdería aquella batalla, así que dándose vencido entro a la oficina, viendo como Levi le indicaba con un movimiento de cabeza que tomara asiento enfrente de él.

– Bien Eren comenzare con lo primordial – dijo acomodándose en su silla y colocando un pequeño bloc de notas enfrente de el – ¿Sabes porque estás aquí?

– Porque todos creen que soy un maldito loco – susurro dejándose llevar por el enojo que sentía, ya nada de eso servía, era una pérdida de tiempo.

– Te equivocas, los psiquiatras no siempre se encargan de cuidar locos ¿sabes? Simplemente ayudan a la persona a luchar contra sus pensamientos negativos y alejarlos de su propia oscuridad – aclaro mirándolo fijamente, poniéndose en alerta al ver su actitud.

– ¿Así como lo hizo hace dos noches? – pregunto de manera sarcástica – Bonitas palabras para ayudar a alguien.

– No sé si estas sordo, pero en la mañana fui a disculparme contigo mocoso – dijo entrecerrando los ojos – Lo hice para distraerte y sacarte de ahí. Créeme que si me hubieras importado un bledo ni siquiera hubiera hecho el intento de salvarte, mas sin embargo hasta arriesgue mi maldita vida para salvar la tu-

– Pues cometió un gran error – le interrumpió bajando la mirada, bufando por debajo – ¿Qué no entiende? luchar no sirve de nada, solo déjeme ir y líbrese a usted mismo de una persona rota como yo.

– ¿Y que si no quiero dejarte? Me eh pasado toda la tarde firmando y pasando copias para ser tu tutor legar, así que no creas que todo ese trabajo será en vano – dijo con determinación, dejando el bloc a un lado al darse cuenta que en aquella vez no lo necesitaría – Así que comenzaremos con tus terapias, cada día vamos a venir aquí y a hablar sobre esto, sobre ti, tu pasado y de tu situación, no me interesa si estas enfermo, si tienes diarrea o si una araña te pico y te estas muriendo, te quiero aquí todos los días en la tarde ¿entendido?

Eren subió la vista, dirigiéndola al azabache para mirarlo con rencor mientras sentía como sus manos empezaban a hormiguear por la falta de circulación a causa del firme agarre que hacía, bufó apartando la vista a un lado, pensando en algo que hiciera enojar a Levi y que lo mandara de vuelta a su habitación, posponiendo las terapias para después, e inmediatamente la idea le vino a la cabeza, sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer.

Ignorarlo.

En las pocas veces que pasaba tiempo con él, se dio cuenta que el mayor odiaba ser ignorado, ya que cuando él no le prestaba atención notaba que se ponía tenso y en ocasiones maldecía por debajo, así que usaría esa cualidad para hacerlo enojar y poner la situación a su favor.

– Así que empecemos con esto – continuo Levi después de dejar las cosas en claro y volviendo a tomar su bloc de notas – Tienes constantes pesadillas ¿verdad?

El castaño se recostó en el pequeño sillón tomando una posición despreocupada empezando a pasar la vista por la oficina, como si la decoración del lugar le pareciera interesante, mostrando una mirada de desinterés hacia lo que hacía el azabache.

– Oi, mocoso – dijo frunciendo el ceño al ver la actitud del menor – Te estoy hablando.

Sin embargo Eren seguía igual, como si las palabras del mayor hubieran sido imaginaciones suyas, y en el último momento tomo la decisión de hacer sonar el pie contra el suelo, tomando un ritmo monótono semejando las manecillas de un reloj antiguo.

– Tsk… maldito – gruño al descubrir el plan del castaño, debía de darle puntos por encontrar su debilidad, así que pensando que podía ser un juego de dos, tomo una pluma y comenzó a hacer anotaciones – Muy bien, como no quieres seguir, me veré obligado a tomar la decisión de alargar las sesiones diarias, por lo que ahora serán de 2 horas en donde hablaremos sobre tu conducta y además te pondré algunos ejercicios terapéuticos ¿te parece?

El pie de Eren se detuvo ante las palabras del mayor, y volviendo su vista hacia él pudo notar que Levi lo miraba con burla y con una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo en el rosto. Lo había descubierto.

– Bien, pues empezaremos oficialmente mañana – dijo cerrando la libreta y guardándola en el cajón de su escritorio – Te puedes retirar, buenas noches.

El menor le dedico una mirada de odio y susurrando por debajo comenzó a salir por la puerta cerrándola con más fuerza de lo necesario, haciendo que se escuchara eco en el lugar. Levi solo lanzo un suspiro al verlo salir, prácticamente él le ofrecía su ayuda y el mocoso se negaba como si se tratara de algo imposible. No podía avanzar en nada si Eren seguía en esa actitud.

¿Era malo obligar a alguien a que saliera adelante?

.

* * *

Se movió por debajo de las sabanas, prestando atención a cualquier ruido que pudiera escucharse en el departamento, pero al confirma que todo estaba sumido en un profundo silencio, comenzó a salir de la cama lentamente, poniéndose las pantuflas y comenzando a abrir la puerta de poco a poco tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido.

Aquella noche completaría lo que había dejado a medias.

Echando un vistazo al pasillo y ver que no había ninguna luz encendida salió comenzando a caminar hasta las escaleras, yendo de poco a poco tratando de que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad de la noche, fue subiendo los peldaños uno por uno hasta llegar a la parte de arriba, donde la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la puerta de vidrio daba claridad al cuarto.

La terraza.

Comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, tomo la pequeña manija situada a un lado del marco y jalo hacia un lado, pero al intentar varias veces llego a la conclusión de que la puerta estaba cerrada.

– ¿Buscabas esto? – dijo una voz a sus espaldas haciendo que se sobresaltara al pensar que se encontraba solo.

Al voltear pudo ver que se trataba de Levi que estaba recargado en una de las paredes mostrando una llave en su mano. La llave de la puerta.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto el azabache guardando la llave en el bolsillo de su pantalón – ¿No deberías de estar durmiendo? Son horas de madrugada.

– Solo venía a tomar aire fresco – contesto Eren en voz baja al ser descubierto ¿Cómo no lo había visto?

– Bueno, pues tienes prohibido salir a la terraza – dijo cruzándose de brazos – Si quieres salir me dices y yo mismo te acompañare a un parque o a dar una vuelta, pero solo no iras a ninguna parte.

– ¡¿Me va a dejar encerrado como si fuera un animal?! – cuestiono elevando la voz enojado al escuchar las palabras de Levi.

–Tómalo como una medida preventiva para así mantenerte con vida – contesto comenzando a caminar hacia el castaño – ¿O acaso ya se te olvido lo que intestaste hacer hace poco?

– Y créame que lo volvería a intentar – dijo con voz firme desafiando con la mirada al azabache.

– En esa caso me asegurare de estar cerca de ti en todo momento, mañana tarde y noche, a todas horas – anuncio quedando enfrente de él, frunciendo el ceño al no dejarse intimidar por la mirada del menor – Te encerrare en una caja de cartón si es necesario para garantizar tu seguridad.

Eren y Levi seguían mirándose fijamente, ninguno queriendo apartar a mirada y demostrar la derrota. El castaño armándose de valor e inflando el pecho se hizo a un lado para pasar sobre el mayor, dirigiéndose a las escaleras para bajar, pero se detuvo al principio de ellas y volteo hacia el azabache que lo miraba inexpresivo sin moverse de su lugar.

– Sabe… eh estado viviendo así por 7 años – dijo bajando un poco la voz al decir el numero pero volviendo a retomar su firmeza inmediatamente al no querer mostrarse débil – El hecho de que sea uno de los mejores psiquiatras no significa que pueda con esto. Si varios doctores no pudieron, no veo por qué usted está seguro de que lo lograra.

– Porque tengo la esperanza de la que tú careces – contesto frunciendo un poco el ceño al ver el semblante del menor.

– Y de la que me arrebataron hace varios años – susurro con voz melancólica recordando por un momento a sus padres.

– Eren, la esperanza nunca se pierde, solo se renuncia a ella – dijo acercándose un poco al menor para tratar de consolarlo, pero Eren dio un paso atrás, tensándose al instante.

– Entonces renuncio a eso, renuncio a todo – finalizo bajando las escaleras rápidamente sintiendo como las lágrimas salían de amontones, y al comprobar que el cuerpo le temblaba tuvo que agarrarse del soporte al lado de las escaleras para evitar resbalar y caer. Su plan había sido detenido de nuevo.

Levi lanzo un suspiro al verlo bajar, se sentó el sofá llevándose las manos al cabello sintiéndose frustrado por todo aquello, tenía que cambiar la manera de pensar de Eren y la única forma que se le ocurría era seguir el consejo de Hanji, el menor ahora era su principal objetivo por lo que se concentraría plenamente en él y lucharía para ganarse su confianza.

Aunque eso implicara romper su regla de no relacionarse con pacientes de forma personal.

.

* * *

!Ah! Al fin Levi decidio acercarse mas a Eren, ahora solo falta que el mocosin tambien ponga de su parte.

In your face Patra! (?) !El enano no se acordo de tu nombre! A pesar de que este fic es 100% Riren, Erencito necesita un poco de competencia ¿no creen?

Ah! pero no crean que el tambien se queda atras, habrá una persona que despertara los celos de Levi love, creo que ya se dan una idea de quien es ~

**Contestando review's en anonimo:**

**Giuke:** !Gracias por pasarte por aqui! El lemmon sera un poquito mas adelante, pero trabaje duro para que sea de su agrado y detalladamente explicito (?), Vamos! ¿quien no disfruta leer como estos dos lo hacen como conejos? e.e Admito que yo adoro leer esas partes .!

**annyel:** Hhahaha me mato tu comentario! No te preocupes Lei ahora sera bueno, bueno, bueno (?) e.e Perdon la demora,juro que en cuanto acabe de editar lo subi a la pagina, gracias por seguir dejando review!

**YukoSama:** Gracias por el review! Claro! Erencito volvera a ser feliz y aparte al lado de Levi! ¿que mas se puede pedir? x.x Hhahaha la verdad es que me base en mi con eso de que Levi no sabe cocinar, la cocina es el infierno! y pues bueno por el momento estan sobreviviendo de comidas pre-calentadas, espero que no se pongan todos enfermos por tanta harina (?) Tranquilo Eren, Tatakae! no pienses que el enano quiere envenenarte~ Nos leemos! Espero seguir viendo tus reviews, me encantan tus comentarios!

* * *

Gracias a todos los que dejaron review, follow o favorite, me alegran el dia!

En el siguiente capitulo habra mucha emoción y al fin las cosas irán avanzando asi que esperenlo con ansias!

Nos leemos!

* * *

_** ~ ¿Review? ~**_


	6. Palabras de esperanza

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Si fueran mios Levi y Eren harian tanto fanservice que los capitulos serian censurados en la mitad de los paises (menos donde yo vivo) :V

**Advertencia:** Relación Chico x Chico (Yaoi), Angst, Lenguaje vulgar estilo Levi (?) y próximamente Lemon.

**N/A: ***sale de entre las sombras* !Eh vuelto! Se que no meresco vivir por haber traigo el capitulo tan tarde (mas de una semana despues) pero simplemente la tarea me consumia el alma x.x

Y tambien porque.. ¿Adivinen quien estaba editando el capitulo pero por haberse le hecho tarde, cerro todo de golpe y NO guardo el documento? Casi me doy de golpes contra la pared! x.x

Asi que les pido perdon desde el fondo de mi corazon de roca y espero que disfruten este capitulo tanto como yo...

.

* * *

– Ya amaneció – anuncio mientras abría la puerta de Eren y se paraba al lado del marco – Ven conmigo.

Había decidido que para ganar la confianza de Eren tenía que dejar de tratarlo como un paciente. Las terapias seguirían, de eso no había duda, pero ahora trataría de relacionarse más con el menor de forma personal.

Sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor comenzó a tomar pequeños sorbos de su humeante taza de café, mirando por el rabillo del ojo como el castaño salía de su habitación a paso lento y se paraba en medio del lugar a la espera de indicaciones.

– Siéntate – ordeno el azabache con un movimiento de cabeza mientras se paraba e iba a la cocina, trayendo de regreso un plato de cereal que dejo sobre la mesa – Hora de desayunar.

Eren frunció un poco al ceño al ver la comida pero sin decir nada, comenzó a sentarse en la silla frente al plato, empezando a revolver el contenido con la cuchara.

– El día de hoy tendrás la agenda ocupada mocoso – informo Levi recargándose en la encimera de la cocina dándole la cara al castaño – Eh mandado pedir algunas prendas de ropa para que te las midas, así que cuando termines vamos a la sala para que te las pruebes.

El menor se detuvo de revolver el cereal y levantando la vista hacia el mayor lo miro confundido por sus palabras, la noche anterior le había dicho que ya no quería vivir ¿y el azabache le traía ropa? ¿Estaba sordo?

– Y no es un tema de discusión, te las vas a probar si o si – comento como si estuviera leyendo los pensamientos de Eren – Así que apúrate a comer porque tenemos varias cosas que hacer, y ya sabes; no nos moveremos de aquí hasta que te termines todo.

Centrándose en su plato, Eren comenzó a llevarse pequeñas cucharadas a la boca, agradeciendo de que al menos Levi no le hubiera servido una gran cantidad de cereal. Terminando a los pocos minutos y dejando solo un pequeño charco de leche, alejo el plato situándolo en medio de la mesa, anunciando que había acabo.

– Bien hecho – felicito el mayor mientras se acercaba a él para agarrar el plato y colocarlo en el fregadero, ya después se encargaría de limpiarlo – Vamos a la sala.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la estancia del lugar escuchando el rechinar de la silla a su espalda, anunciando que el menor se había levantado y empezaba a seguirle el paso.

– No me has dicho que tallas eres pero te pedí la mediana, no importa si no te queda, solo eh pedido un par de camisetas y unos pantalones así que podemos devolverlas sin problemas – dijo tomando un par de bolsas situadas en uno de los sillones que contenían las prendas de vestir – Pruébatelas.

Eren miro aquellas bolsas que tenían ropa perfectamente doblada y planchada, confirmando que definitivamente Levi tenía un problema de sordera. Sabiendo que el azabache le había advertido que no era un tema de discusión, tomo las bolsas y comenzó a dirigirse al baño del lugar mostrando una expresión cansada.

– ¿Adónde vas? – pregunto Levi con el ceño fruncido al verlo alejarse de la sala.

– Al baño a cambiarme – informo alzando los hombros como si fuera algo obvio.

– Cámbiate aquí – le indico con un movimiento de mano – No tienes nada que yo no tenga.

– P-pero… – se tensó ante las órdenes del mayor.

– Vamos mocoso, ya te dije que no, tardaras más si vas al baño a cada rato.

– N-no me tardo, lo prometo – dijo con una mirada de súplica, sintiendo como el pánico se apoderaba de él.

– Tch, que sea rápido – cedió frunciendo el ceño por su actitud, viendo como el castaño se dirigía rápidamente al baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Definitivamente escondía algo.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que Eren salió del cuarto del baño, entrando a la sala vistiendo una sudadera que se le amoldaba perfectamente al cuerpo.

– ¿Ya me la puedo quitar? – pregunto alejando un poco la tela de su piel al sentirla tan pegada.

– Pruébate las otras – dijo el azabache confirmando que había acertado al pedir ese tipo de ropa a una de las mejores tiendas del área.

– Pero todas son de la misma talla – se quejó, pensando que era innecesario medirse las demás cuando sabía que le quedarían bien.

– Si mocoso, pero son de diferentes estilos, puede que alguna no te quede bien del largo o de las mangas, más vale prevenir.

Eren bufo ante las palabras del mayor, pero sin decir nada volvió a encaminarse hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Al darse la vuelta pudo ver su reflejo en el espejo del lugar, mostrándolo con el cabello algo largo y despeinado y con unas ojeras marcadas debajo de sus ojos, comenzó a quitarse la camiseta sin inmutarse por su reflejo, a fin de cuentas ya se había acostumbrado a verse así. Sacándose la prenda por la cabeza y dejándola a un lado, comenzó a rebuscar en la bolsa otra camiseta para ponerse, sin embargo volteando un poco la cabeza de vuelta al espejo, vio la cicatriz que se encontraba en medio de su torso descubierto.

Aquella era el recordatorio permanente de lo que había pasado hace 7 años, podía olvidarse por momentos de aquella vez, rogando para que su mente no pensara en ello, pero la cicatriz que le dejo la navaja que utilizo su agresor lo perseguiría día y noche, todos los días de vida, recordándole aquellos momentos en los que lo perdió todo.

Levantando una mano temblorosa toco suavemente con la yema de los dedos, aquella parte de su cuerpo de una tonalidad un poco más clara que la demás piel, pero al sentir la cicatriz que dejo la vieja herida una fugaz imagen de aquel hombre que lo hirió hizo que apartara la mano inmediatamente, sintiendo como su garganta se empezaba a cerrar y sus músculos se tensaban. Sosteniéndose del lavabo se sentó en el suelo jadeando en busca de aire, apretando las manos alrededor de su ropa en un intento de controlar la respiración y concentrándose en un mosaico de la ducha comenzó a respirar lenta y profundamente, obligando a sus pulmones a aceptar de nuevo el aire. No podría dejar que Levi lo viera en ese estado, y mucho menos dejar que viera aquella marca en su cuerpo.

– ¿Eren? – pregunto el azabache tocando un par de veces la puerta del baño después de ver que el menor no salía.

– Y-ya voy – contesto tratando de hacer que su voz no delatara su estado.

– Tch, pues apúrate, no tenemos todo el día – regaño mientras empezaba a alejarse de la puerta haciendo que el menor soltara un suspiro de alivio.

Pero la verdad es que Levi si se había dado cuenta de que Eren estaba mal, ya que a pesar de estar separados por la puerta del baño, pudo identificar perfectamente que la voz de Eren se escuchaba ronca y algo temblorosa, sin embargo había decidido no insistir, recordando la idea de que si Eren confiaba lo suficientemente en él, le diría la verdad de las cosas. Solo tenía que esperar y confiar en las palabras de Hanji.

– Y-ya – anuncio el castaño saliendo por fin del baño, bajando la mirada esperando que sus ojos rojos no fueran notados por el azabache.

– Supongo que también te queda bien – dijo frunciendo el ceño al ver su apariencia, quiso preguntar pero sabiendo que eso haría que el menor se pusiera a la defensiva decidió quedarse con la duda – Cámbiate, las otras te las puedes probar en tu habitación.

Se alejó, regresando de nuevo a la sala para tomar las bolsas que contenían los pantalones y entregárselas a Eren, quien en el momento en las recibió camino rápidamente a su habitación sin dirigirle una mirada a Levi.

– ¿Porque te vas? – pregunto el azabache al verlo, haciendo que el menor se detuviera justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta.

– Dijo que me las podía medir en mi habitación – contesto con la mirada baja queriendo cerrar la puerta completamente y volver a su cama.

– Te las puedes probar después – hizo un movimiento de cabeza indicándole que saliera – Hoy no pasaras el día encerrado ahí adentro.

Había decidido que la única manera de mantener al menor fuera de aquel cuarto, era ocuparlo con actividades de la casa, así que se dirigió hacia su habitación, rebuscando entre sus cosas lo que necesitaba.

Eren entrecerró los ojos a escuchar las palabras del mayor pero sabiendo que no tendría escapatoria dejo la puerta abierta y lanzo un suspiro al caminar a su cama, dejando las bolsas sobre esta. Levanto la muñeca para tallarse los ojos con la manga de la camiseta en un intento por desaparecer la tonalidad rojiza y borrar cualquier signo de lagrima que había quedado.

Cuando sintió que estaba mejor y que su respiración había vuelto a ser regular, salió de la habitación encontrándose con Levi que lo esperaba recargado en uno de los brazos del sillón con un cesto de ropa en el suelo.

– Es tu ropa y la mía, así que es suficiente como para no desperdiciar agua, las instrucciones de cómo usar la lavadora están en uno de los cajones de la lavandería – indico mientras levantaba el cesto y se dirigía al menor dispuesto a entregárselo – Pero es digital, así que no creo que tengas problemas. Estaré en mi oficina arreglando unos papeles para entregar así que si necesitas algo puedes encontrarme ahí.

Al momento en que Eren acepto el cesto, Levi empezó a dirigirse hacia su oficina dando por terminada la conversación. El castaño se quedó en medio del lugar cargando aquella caja llena de ropa por lavar, confundido por las indicaciones del azabache ¿ahora era la sirvienta?

Refunfuñando por debajo y enojado por lo que estaba pasando comenzó a caminar hacia la lavandería, pensando la causa de aquel cambio tan radical en el mayor. Un día se mostraba indiferente por su actitud y al otro venia para regalarle ropa; y hasta dejarle lavar algunas, definitivamente aquello era raro.

Tenía que salir de ahí lo antes posible.

.

* * *

– ¿Limpiar? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido mirando hacia los utensilios de limpieza que Levi puso frente a él.

– Mocoso ¿tienes idea de cuantos gérmenes existen en el mundo? – pregunto mientras doblaba las mangas de su camisa – No contrato a gente para eso ya que los inútiles no lo hacen bien, así que más vale que dejes todo en orden sino quieres que te regrese para que vuelvas a limpiarlo todo de nuevo. Tu puedes empezar por la cocina y la sala, yo me haré cargo de las habitaciones y el baño.

Levi agarro una de las escobas junto con un trapo y camino hacia el pasillo, seguramente hacia una de los cuartos dispuesto a empezar a limpiar.

El menor lanzo un suspiro de fastidio y de mala gana tomo la otra escoba para empezar con el aseo, eligiendo la cocina como punto de partida. Había acabado de lavar toda la ropa que el azabache le entrego y a pesar de que la mayoria del trabajo lo había hecho la lavadora, termino agotado por aquella actividad que jamás había hecho antes. Tenía la esperanza de que Levi lo mandara a su habitación cuando le informara que había terminado, pero al contrario; le puso a hacer más trabajo.

Comenzó a barrer los alrededores, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano una ligera capa de sudor que se le formo en al frente, se empezaba a sentir demasiado agotado a pesar de ser apenas la tarde. Cuando estuvo hecho el trabajo y barrio los dos cuartos, decidió que comenzaría a limpiar los estantes de la cocina, asi que tomando un trapo mojado con un poco de jabón, comenzó a tallar todos los muebles viendo como agarraba una tonalidad brillosa.

Teniendo la idea de que tendría que limpiar también adentro de los gabinetes, acerco una silla y parándose sobre ella, abrió uno que se encontraba en la parte de arriba tomando un par de platos de porcelana dispuesto a dejarlos en algún lugar por mientras, pero cuando se disponía a bajar dio un traspié y pisando la orilla de la silla, cayó al duro suelo de madera haciendo que todos los platos que cargaba salieran volando por todas partes rompiéndose al hacer contacto con el suelo y ocasionando que se escuchara un gran estruendo en el lugar.

– ¿Eren? – pregunto el azabache corriendo hacia la cocina después de escuchar el fuerte ruido – ¿Qué diablos paso?

Se acercó al menor que estaba tirado en el piso, pero al estirar una mano dispuesto a ayudarlo Eren la aparto de una manotazo mientras empezaba a pararse por sí mismo, murmurando cosas por debajo al ver el desastre que ocasiono, el haber barrido antes había sido en vano.

– ¿Por qué tiraste los platos? – cuestiono Levi mientras se dirigía a tomar la escoba y barría los pedazos rotos que estaban esparcidos por todo el suelo.

– ¡Es su culpa por mandarme a limpiar! – dijo mientras se sacudía las ropas al ver que pequeños fragmentos de porcelana estaban adheridos a ellas. Ya se encontraba cansado y fastidiado por todo aquello – No los tire a propósito, me resbale cuando los estaba cargando.

– Bueno, supongo que si no te hiciste daño está bien, puedo comprar más platos después – comento de manera casual sin mostrarse enojado por lo que paso, haciendo que Eren lo mirara de forma extraña por no recibir al menos un regaño.

El timbre de la puerta al ser tocado hizo eco en el departamento que se encontraba sumergido en el silencio, haciendo que los dos se sobresaltaran un poco al escuchar el sonido.

– Tch, ¿Quién mierda es? – se quejó el azabache dejando la escoba a un lado y limpiándose las manos con un trapo de la cocina – Ve a cambiarte de ropa, antes de que los residuos te empiecen a picar la piel.

Se dirigió a la salida preguntándose quien era la persona que llamaba aquella tarde, pero que al abrir la puerta principal maldijo por debajo al encontrarse con una chica de rasgos asiáticos y cabello negro, casi de su mismo tono.

– ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto alzando una ceja.

Aquella muchacha vivía con su familia en el piso de abajo, se conocieron cuando el azabache se mudó y la familia de ella lo invito a cenar. Levi, al ser un pésimo cocinero acepto la invitación, pero solo bastaron un par de palabras y miradas retadoras para que los dos se dieran cuenta que se odiarían a muerte, a pesar de que la chica apenas tenía 13 años.

– Mi mama se preocupó por que escucho un ruido fuerte venir de aquí, así que me mando a ver que todo estuviera bien – respondió con tono seco.

– Dile que gracias pero que no fue nada grave, solo un pequeño accidente – dijo el azabache cruzándose de brazos.

– Como si me importara – la asiática puso los ojos en blanco enojada por tener que hablarle al mayor, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de irse un ligero movimiento llamo su atención – ¿Quién es él? – pregunto mirando adentro del departamento.

Levi volteo, buscando con su mirada hacia el lugar donde se dirigían los ojos de la chica, cuando se dio cuenta que era Eren que iba pasado por el pasillo, seguramente dirigiéndose hacia su habitación para cambiarse.

– Nadie que te importe – se apresuró a decir pero antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, la joven la detuvo con su mano.

– Lo quiero conocer – dijo mientras se hacía a un lado ignorando a Levi y se asomaba al departamento, tratando de entrar al lugar.

«Maldita chica bipolar.» pensó Levi al ver su actitud cuando el mocoso apareció.

– Hola me llamo Mikasa y-

– Si, si, que feo nombre ahora vete – le corto antes de que pudiera continuar, empujándola un poco hacia afuera y cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Escucho como la chica empezaba a golpear la puerta enojada, llamándolo "viejo gruñón y amargado", sin embargo decidió ignorarla sabiendo que después de un tiempo se cansaría. Y tuvo razón ya que después de unos minutos la muchacha se alejo, caminando hacia el ascensor y maldiciendo por debajo, así que confirmando que se había ido, regreso a la cocina dispuesto a terminar de limpiar. Malditos mocosos en etapa hormonal.

– Ve a la oficina, es hora de empezar con la terapia – dijo al ver que el castaño regresaba a la cocina vistiendo otro tipo de ropa – Solo tiro esto a la basura y empezaremos, no creas que porque hiciste algunas cosas te vas a librar de ello.

Eren bufo por debajo al escuchar las palabras del mayor, comenzando a caminar hacia la oficina con expresión fastidiada, lo último que quería era encerrarse en ese lugar y ser víctima de aquellas preguntas que se sabía de memoria.

Al menos esperaba que aquellas dos horas se pasaran rápido.

.

* * *

– ¿Me puedes decir que paso ese día? – pregunto entrecerrando los ojos a la espera de la respuesta.

Levi estaba sentado frente a él, mientras sostenía su block de notas en el regazo, pero al no recibir respuesta intento de nuevo con otra pregunta.

– Eren ¿Sabes por qué lo hicieron?

Espero un rato, pensando que así el castaño respondería pero al ver que seguía sentado con la mirada en el suelo, decidió que era hora de terminar con la sesión, a fin de cuentas ya habían pasado más de dos horas en donde pudo realizar algunos ejercicios con Eren, en los que solo participo en algunos y a la fuerza. Pero al preguntar sobre aquel día el menor simplemente se mantenía en silencio con la miraba baja, perdido en sus pensamientos.

– ¿Alguna cosa que quieras decir antes de acabar? – pregunto con el ultimo toque de paciencia que le quedaba.

– ¿Y-ya me puedo ir? – susurro el castaño tan bajo que Levi apenas pudo oírlo a pesar de que estaban frente a frente.

Soltando un suspiro de cansancio levanto la mano, indicándole con un movimiento que se podia retirar, levantándose él también para acomodar todo de nuevo antes de irse a dormir. A pesar de no ser muy tarde el cansancio se había hecho presente, ya que la noche anterior casi no había dormido nada por estar en guardia al preocuparse por la actitud del menor, así que aprovecharía que la sesión había acabado para irse a acostar temprano.

Eren se levantó de su asiento al ver que tenía el permiso de irse y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí al llegar. Se sentó en la cama recordando la pregunta que le había hecho Levi. La verdad es que no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado aquel día, solo eran pequeños flechazos pero sin saber exactamente cuáles eran verdad y cuales obra de su mente, a fin de cuentas no importaba, nada cambiaba el hecho de que sus padres estaban muertos.

Sintiéndose cansado por todo el trabajo que realizo, comenzo a ponerse la pijama que consistía en un par de pants y una sudadera ligera, evitando completamente mirarse en el espejo por el temor que pasara lo mismo que en la mañana. Se encamino a su cama, tapándose con las sabanas hasta la barbilla sintiendo como su cuerpo entraba en calor y sus ojos se volvían pesados.

Querida evitar las horas de sueño lo más que pudiera pero al encontrarse tan cansado, su cuerpo le empezó a exigir un merecido descanso. Viendo como todo a su alrededor comenzaba a ponerse borroso y su respiración se volvía cada vez más profunda, cerro finalmente los ojos sintiendo como el sueño lo dominaba.

Una acción con grandes consecuencias.

.

* * *

Un fuerte ruido lo despertó a mitad de la noche, se sentó en la cama tratando de orientarse en medio de la oscuridad y tanteando su lado derecho busco el reloj en su mesita de noche.

* 2:38 am *

– ¿Pero qué diablos? – exclamo al ver la hora que indicaba el reloj, pero cuando se disponía a volver a acostarse pensando que fue obra de su imaginación, aquel sonido se volvió a escuchar.

Gritos.

Salió rápidamente de su cama y andando descalzo se dispuso a salir de su habitación en busca del lugar de donde provenían. Caminando por el pasillo se detuvo afuera del cuarto de Eren, comprobando que el sonido se escuchaba más fuerte en aquel punto. Confundido abrió la puerta mientras encendía la luz, buscando con la mirada al menor, frunciendo el ceño al ver lo que pasaba en la habitación.

Eren se encontraba en su cama gritando y sollozando mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro revolviendo las sabanas que se encontraban a su alrededor. Levi entro al cuarto y recordando que el castaño sufría de pesadillas, se apresuró rápidamente a llegar a su lado dispuesto a despertarlo.

– ¡Eren! – le llamo mientras lo sujetaba de las muñecas tratando de inmovilizarlo, pero el menor empezaba a moverse con más violencia haciendo que al azabache le resultara difícil tratar de calmarlo.

– ¡Déjenme! ¡No me lastimen! – grito Eren pataleando con fuerza como si quisiera escapar de aquella pesadilla.

Levi trato de detenerlo pero al recibir una patada en el estómago por parte del castaño, decidió que era mejor despertarlo a la fuerza. Tratando de esquivar los golpes que lanzaba, se sentó a horcadas sobre él, poniendo sus manos a los lados de la cabeza del menor.

– ¡Joder mocoso despierta! – dijo mientras utilizaba el peso de su cuerpo para hacer que Eren parara de luchar y tomándolo de los hombros empezó a zarandearlo con movimientos firmes.

– ¡No los maten! ¡Mama! – sollozo el menor con desesperación intentando librarse del agarre de Levi, moviéndose hacia los lados y tratando de apartarlo con las manos.

– ¡Eren! ¡Estas bien! – grito el azabache tratando de hacerse oír en medio de los gritos del castaño – ¡No es real!

Eren abrió los ojos de golpe, parpadeando un par de veces para acostumbrándose a la luz del cuarto, comenzando a despertar por fin. Se encontraba temblando, con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor y con su respiración acelerada.

– Solo era una pesadilla – dijo el Levi mientras se bajaba lentamente de el y se sentaba en la orilla de la cama aliviado de que todo aquello hubiera acabado.

El castaño se incorporó de la cama, jadeando en busca de aire. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar con fuerza gimoteando por debajo, sintiendo como las lágrimas salían de a montones de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo. Se llevo una mano a la boca tratando de callar los gemidos de tristeza y dolor que hacían eco en aquel profundo silencio de la noche. Ya había soñado varias veces con aquella pesadilla, sin embargo le seguía causando el mismo dolor y tristeza como si fuera la primera vez.

– Tranquilo, ya termino – sin saber mucho que hacer, el azabache apoyo una mano en su hombro para tratar de calmarlo.

– ¡E-esto jamás va a terminar! – grito apartando de un manotazo el agarre del mayor – ¿Q-qué no ve? Llevo enfermo durante años, así que esto jamás va a a-acabar – dijo mostrando su rosto rojo e hinchado de tanto llorar.

– Tu no estas enfermo – replico Levi frunciendo el ceño, ignorando el hecho de que Eren le había pegado

– ¡Claro que sí! T-todos los doctores se han ido porque saben que nunca me recuperare ¿Cree que no lo sé? ¿Q-qué no sé qué todos piden un cambio porque están cansados de tratar conmigo? Pero no es mi culpa que cada vez que cierro los ojos vea la sangre de mis padres alrededor de mi cuerpo, q-que cuando creo que me estoy recuperando las pesadillas regresan haciendo que recuerde u-una y otra vez aquel día – dijo desesperado, sollozando por debajo mientras se estiraba los cabellos con las manos – P-pero lo merezco, fue mi culpa que ellos murieran.

– ¡Claro que no es tu culpa! – le interrumpió el mayor tomándolo con fuerza de las muñecas – Eren, tenias solo 9 años, eras un niño.

– ¡Pero pude haber intentado escapar! ¡Haber corrido cuando me desataron! Pero solo me quede ahí, viendo como los m-mataban – susurro bajando la vista al sentir como las lágrimas volvían.

– ¿Y qué iba a garantizar que lo lograrías? ¡Te hubieran atrapado antes de que pudieras siquiera salir de aquel lugar y matado en ese mismo instante! Sin embargo estas aquí y estoy seguro que tus padres hubieran hecho todo lo posible para asegurar que estuvieras con vida – dijo mientras empezó a aflojar el agarre de sus muñecas.

– ¿Cree que esto es vida? No poder dormir ni siquiera una noche completa sin recordar lo que paso, sentir un nudo en el estómago cada vez que te levantas, mirando a tu alrededor asustado pensando que ellos volverán para matarte, ni siquiera poder tener contacto físico con alguien sin recordar los golpes que te dieron. Esto no es vida, esto es el infierno – exclamo con rencor apretando las manos en forma de puño haciendo que los nudillos se volvieran blancos por la presión – Ellos tenían razón, lo único que me queda es morir y es por eso que voy a intentar suicidarme cuantas veces pueda.

– ¿Y dejar que ellos ganen? ¿Eso quieres? ¿Qué la muerte de tus padres fuera en vano? Demuéstrales que puedes volver a tener una vida normal – dijo Levi con tono firme, mirándolo con determinación – Que a pesar de haber sufrido sigues en pie. Demuéstrales que eres más fuerte que antes.

– Ya me canse de fracasar – confeso el castaño en voz baja acercando sus rodillas para abrazar sus piernas haciéndose más pequeño, recordando que había escuchado como uno de sus doctores decía que él no tenía solución, que lo único que hacía era hacerle perder el tiempo.

– Entonces debes poner también de tu parte mocoso – Levi se levanto de la cama, quedándose de pie frente al menor – Toma esta segunda oportunidad que la vida te dio y empieza a vivir, déjame ayudarte.

Mirándolo desde arriba, extendió su mano hacia el menor, ofreciéndole cerrar el trato.

– Eren, confía en mí.

El castaño lo observada desde la cama, mirando la mano que el mayor le tendía. Durante gran parte de su vida había estado con varios doctores, que le prometían que lo ayudaría a superar todo aquello pero que al final siempre lo traicionaban y lo abandonaban.

¿Cómo es que ahora iba a ser diferente? ¿Qué le garantizaba que podía confiar en aquella persona?

Ya no quería darse falsas esperanzas, ya no. No lo soportaría. Estaba cansado de perder a las personas que quería.

Sin embargo algo dentro de él, le decía que tenía que luchar y no rendirse, que tal vez ahora iba a ser diferente, que ya era hora de salir adelante y no dejar que el pasado lo detuviera.

Tenía que poner su vida en manos de Levi, confiaría en el.

Era su ultima oportunidad.

Era hora de cambiar.

Tragando duro en un intento de desaparecer aquel nudo en su garganta y limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta, comenzó a levantar la mano temblorosa, acercándola poco a poco al mayor para finalmente apoyarla completamente, recibiendo como respuesta un firme apretón que le hizo recordar algo que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo; seguridad.

– Por favor, ayúdeme.

.

* * *

Eren! Tatakae! x.x Al fin los dos comenzaran a relacionarse completamente! - grito de fangirl -

El amor... comenzara a notarse.

Estaba ansiosa por subir este capitulo, creo a sido uno de mis favoritos. Este y donde Eren trata de suicidarse... ¿que?.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y perdón si hubo faltas de ortografía o gramática, aveces "se me va el avión" (?)

Juro no tardar tanto para la próxima actualización, así que espero seguir leyéndolos por aquí!

* * *

**Contestando review's en anonimo**:

**annyel:** Me alegra que te haya gustado!, ¿Crees que le hago mucho bullyng al mocoso? x.x Juro que no es mi intención! (en la mayoria).

**YukoSama: **El enano es un loquisho que insulta a todo el mundo! asi que prácticamente se puede decir que trataba a Eren de manera "normal". Bueno no pienso ponerla de mala, que se diga mala, solo un poco. No se, aun no estoy complemente segura de si ponerla como solo una enamorada de Levi o como alguien que hará lo que sea para tenerlo (como lastimar a Eren). Bueno aqui ya hizo una medio-aparicion la que le pondrá los celos a flor de piel a nuestro querido Levi love. Lamento la demora y espero seguir leyendo tus reviews por aqui, enserio que me alegran el dia!

* * *

Volveré dentro de un par de días, lo juro! Donde veremos como Eren y Levi, dejaran de actuar tanto como doctor-paciente ~

Empiezo a oler el Lemmon!

Gracias a todas las personas que dejan review, follow o favorito. Se les agradece demasiado!

Esto es todo por hoy.

Ah! subiré un fanfic nuevo que se llamara "Me perteneces" *Riren* probablemente mañana, así que les agradecería que se dieran una vuelta por ahi. Sera de Levi siendo un principe y Eren de sirviente (se da cuenta que siempre hace sufrir al mocoso.)

Pero tambien hare uno Ereri! ya hasta tengo la idea ~ Asi que las amantes de ese ship, solo esperenlo! *En los fic's Ereri, siempre hay buen lemmon hard +18 (?), asi que ya se daran una idea de como lo escribiré...*

Ahora si, esto es todo.

Nos leemos!

* * *

**~ ¿Review? ~**


	7. Cambios y Confusiones

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Si fueran mios el Erwin x Armin seria canon ~ (Amo a esos dos!)

**Advertencia:** Relación Chico x Chico (Yaoi), Angst, Lenguaje vulgar estilo Levi (?) y próximamente Lemon.

**N/A: **!Hola! Ah~ se siente bien tener el capitulo a tiempo.

Agradezco a Yuko por decirme que la vez pasada solo me atrase por 2 dias :V, les juro que pense que habian sido mas, pero en parte me siento aliviada por no haber tardado tanto x.x

Sin mas por decir los dejo con el capitulo.

.

* * *

– ¿Ya estas mejor? – pregunto sin apartar la vista de Eren que se encontraba sentado en su cama, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación.

Recibiendo como respuesta solo un ligero movimiento de cabeza, dirigió su vista hacia la mesita de noche que se encontraba al lado de él. Prácticamente habían pasado dos horas para que el menor se pudiera calmar completamente, ya que a pesar de que había dejado de temblar aun soltaba pequeñas lágrimas involuntarias que se limpiaba rápidamente con la mano en un intento de ocultarlas de Levi.

– Aún es temprano para que te levantes, así que creo que es mejor que te quedes aquí, puedes intentar volver a dormir un poco – comenzó a decir mientras se levantaba de la cama – Regresare a mi cuarto, dejare la puerta abierta por si necesit-

Dejo la frase a medias al sentir como su playera era jalada por detrás, por lo que al darse la vuelta pudo ver que lo que sostenía su ropa era la mano de Eren.

– N-no me quiero queda s-solo – murmuro haciendo su agarre más firme.

Levi lanzo un suspiro al escuchar sus palabras, podía decirle adiós a su primera noche de descanso, ya que sabía que no podía dejar al menor ahí solo mientras él se dirigía a su cuarto a dormir.

– Bien, pero vamos a la sala, a ver que mierda de programación pasan a estas horas – contesto, dando así su permiso para que Eren se fuera con él.

El castaño comenzó a salir de la cama lentamente, sintiendo sus músculos adoloridos por haber estado tan tenso. Cuando estuvo con las pantuflas puestas, siguió a Levi hacia la sala, que a esas horas se encontraba sumida en la oscuridad. El azabache se dirigio hasta el interruptor de la luz para encender los focos. Eren se encamino hacia uno de los sillones, subiendo los pies y acercando sus rodillas hacia su pecho, haciendo un ovillo en un rincón del asiento.

– Tch, al parecer solo hay pura maldita propaganda – comento Levi al cambiar los canales con el control remoto. No le había extrañado que no hubiera nada interesante a esas horas de la madrugada – Supongo que hay que conformarnos con eso.

Camino hacia el sillón individual que quedaba al lado de Eren, mirando por el rabillo del ojo como el castaño estaba con la mirada perdida, ignorando la televisión encendida. Sin embargo cuando tomo una posición cómoda en el sofá, sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse más pesado, no entendía como el menor soportaba tantas horas de insomnio.

Pasaron los minutos que se convirtieron en horas, los cuales se hacian eternos para Levi quien en momentos dormitaba sin poder evitarlo. La habitación comenzaba a tener una tonalidad más clara, a causa de los pequeños rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana, y anunciaban el comienzo del día.

Pero el sonido del teléfono al recibir una llamada hizo que el azabache se sobresaltara un poco, haciendo que maldijera por debajo. Cuando se levantó para contestar la llamada pudo observar que Eren se encontraba profundamente dormido sin haber cambiado de posición, a fin de cuentas estaba agotado.

Camino rápidamente hasta el aparato para contestar, en un intento por no hacer despertar al menor de aquellos minutos de descanso que tanto necesitaba.

– ¿Qué? – contesto sin importarle quien estuviera al otro lado de la línea, comenzando a caminar hacia su oficina.

– ¡Levicienta! – saludo Hanji, gritando el apodo que le había puesto al azabache.

– Joder, cállate maldita ciega – se sobo las sienes con la mano al sentir como el dolor de cabeza crecía. Necesitaba una gran taza de café.

– Uy, alguien se levantó de malas – se burló la castaña, sabiendo que Levi no le podía hacer nada al estar hablando por teléfono.

– ¿Por qué mierda hablaste? – pregunto directamente, sintiendo el impulso de colgar la llamada.

– Es tiempo del chequeo de Eren – informo de manera seria, a fin de cuentas la situación del menor no era un juego – Me pasara por ahí más tarde, así que ábreme la puerta ¿sí?

– Tch, si no tengo más remedio – se lamentó sabiendo que aquello no se podía evitar – ¿Eso es todo?

– Si, pero y-

Colgó la llamada antes de que la mujer comenzara a hablar sobre sus cosas, no tenía ganas de escuchar su voz chillona.

Cuando salió de su oficina y se dispuso a volver a la sala, pudo ver que Eren estaba sentado en el sillón, tallándose los ojos con la manga de la camisa en un intento para desaparecer cualquier rastro de sueño. Al final el sonido del teléfono si lo había despertado.

– ¿Qué quieres para desayunar? – pregunto dirigiéndose a la cocina para comenzar a buscar entre los estantes algo para alimentarlos – Sabes que soy una mierda en la cocina, así que solo te puedo ofrecer algo fácil como un emparedado, o un licuado. Puedo hacerte un licuado ¿quieres?

El castaño solo se levantó del sillón y camino hasta una de las sillas del lugar, señal que Levi interpreto como afirmativa. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera conseguir todos los alimentos que necesitaba, el sonido del timbre anunciando una llamada desde el intercomunicador hizo que se detuviera, volteando fastidiado hasta el aparato.

¿Hoy era el jodido día de molestarlo o qué?

– Diga – respondió al presionar un botón que le comunicaba hasta el piso de recepción.

– Señor Levi, perdón por la molestia pero aquí abajo hay un tal Erwin Smith que solicita de su presencia – informo el portero del lugar tratando de ser breve al saber de la actitud del azabache.

– Tch, voy para allá – respondió dando por finalizada la llamada. Definitivamente aquel día seria largo.

Cuando se dispuso a volver hacia donde estaba el menor, pudo ver que esté lo miraba algo curioso después de haber recibido la llamada. A fin de cuentas en el intercomunicador tenia altavoces.

– Tengo que bajar por un momento, así que quédate aquí y no hagas algún desastre. Cuando regrese te preparare el licuado – prometió mientras se apresuraba a ponerse los zapatos y salía del lugar. Mientras más pronto acabara con eso mejor.

Eren no apartaba su vista del azabache, observando cómo se dirigía rápidamente hasta la puerta para ir al encuentro de ese tal Erwin. Cuando escucho al portero decir que ese hombre esperaba a Levi en la recepción, no pudo evitar sentir algo de curiosidad por la situación. Sabía que el azabache no era una persona muy social por lo que al saber que alguien iba a visitarlo aquel día hizo que comenzara a preguntarse sobre la vida personal del mayor.

Se recostó en la mesa, sintiendo como su estómago empezaba a gruñir por el hambre. Sin embargo después de esperar unos minutos y ver que Levi no regresaba camino hacia la cocina buscando algo ligero para comer.

Al abrir uno de los cajones del lugar se encontró con algunas revistas que contenían fotografías de comidas en la portada. Con tan solo verla sintió como su estómago gruñía con más fuerza, así que comenzó a hojearlas observando que en la parte de adentro contenían recetas que explicaban paso a paso el modo de preparación del platillo.

Cuando le toco mirar la revista que contenían los desayunos una fugaz idea paso por su mente, probablemente el resultado sería asqueroso pero lo único que podía hacer era intentarlo; iba a preparar el desayuno.

Se decidió por una receta que contenía huevos estrellados con tocino y pan tostado, sabiendo que tenía que elegir algo fácil al ser la primera vez que cocinaba algo. Comenzó a buscar los ingredientes que necesitaría, encontrando los huevos dentro del refrigerador.

Poniendo la sartén al fuego con un poco de aceite, daba pequeños vistazos hacia las instrucciones de la revista para estar seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Rompió los cascarones de huevo y vertió el contenido en la sartén, intentando que no se mezclaran unos con otros.

– ¿Qué haces? – se sobresaltó al escuchar a Levi detrás de él haciendo que soltara uno de los huevos de golpe y se combinara con los otros que había puesto con tanto trabajo para que no se juntaran.

– Y-yo – dio un paso hacia atrás al pensar que el azabache lo regañaría por usar la cocina, pero al apoyar su mano izquierda tras su espalda, sintió como un fuerte ardor se hacía presente, ocasionando que la apartara inmediatamente, soltando un par de lamentos; se había quemado con la sartén.

– Tch, serás idiota – dijo mientras tomaba rápidamente la mano del menor y la sostenía en el grifo, poniéndola bajo el chorro de agua fría.

Al sentir un olor algo peculiar en el aire, hizo que se diera la vuelta en busca de la causa y al dirigir su vista hacia la estufa se dio cuenta que eran los huevos que se estaban quemando en la sartén.

– No te muevas – le indico al menor, dejándolo bajo el chorro de agua mientras el iba a la estufa para revolver los huevos un poco y dejarlos a un lado, apagando la flameante llama.

Volvió de nuevo con Eren que estaba con una mueca en el rostro a causa de la herida. Levi mojo un trapo de cocina con agua y poniéndolo sobre la zona quemada, comenzó a caminar hasta la sala, sujetando a Eren del antebrazo dando la indicación de que lo siguiera.

– ¿Qué mierdas estabas tratando de hacer? – pregunto mientras sentaba al menor en uno de los sillones y caminaba rápidamente hasta el baño para recoger el pequeño kit de primeros auxilios. Regreso a los pocos minutos poniendo todo sobre la mesa de la estancia, comenzando a sacar algunas gasas y pomadas.

– Yo quería hacer el desayuno – contesto en un susurro, sintiendo como la piel de su mano comenzaba a arder.

– Necesitas tener más cuidado mocoso – lo regaño tomando la mano lastimada de Eren para retirar el trapo, observando que la zona alrededor se encontraba roja e hinchada.

– U-usted me asus..to – dijo el menor con dificultad, aguantando las ganas de quejarse – No lo escuche en-ntrar.

Al ver la gravedad de la lesión, Levi unto un poco de pomada en sus dedos para después comenzar a esparcirlos delicadamente sobre la piel del menor, sintiendo como Eren se ponía tenso por el dolor.

– Listo, lo peor ya paso – le reconforto, tomando una gasa para colocarla sobre el área lastimada y envolverla con una venda – Sanara en un par de días.

– Gracias – susurro mirando como el azabache tomaba su mano con delicadeza para acomodar la venda sobre ella. Podía sentir como el ardor cedía a causa de la pomada.

Cuando Levi finalizo su trabajo, comenzó a guardar todo de nuevo en la caja, tomando los envoltorios para tirarlos a la basura. La verdad es que se había impresionado un poco al entrar al departamento y sentir el agradable olor a huevos cocidos, quedándose sin palabras al ver que era Eren el que estaba preparando todo aquello. No planeaba asustarlo pero admitía que había hecho el menor ruido posible y se había quedado en la entrada de la cocina observando como el castaño preparaba dudoso aquellos huevos. No sabía porque, pero el ver al Eren de esa forma, hizo que sintiera un extraño sentimiento.

– Lo tirare – anuncio señalando los huevos.

– Todavía no están listos – dijo mientras comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la revista, protegiendo la mano lastima con su mano derecha.

– No creerás que vas a continuar en tu estado – comento haciendo un movimiento hacia la mano vendada del castaño – No quiero más accidentes por aquí.

– Pero yo quiero intentarlo – miro a Levi con determinación, en un intento por hacer que lo dejara seguir con el desayuno.

– ¿Así que mi comida sabe a mierda? – pregunto el mayor, alzando una ceja y mostrándose un poco ofendido – ¿Por eso quieres aprender a cocinar?

– ¡No! No es eso – dijo rápidamente, negando la idea que tenía Levi – Y-yo quiero hacer algo útil.

El azabache lo observo por unos minutos, curioso por ver su actitud y sus ganas por continuar con el desayuno. Lo más común es que el menor hubiera querido estar en su habitación, acostado en su cama al ver que fracaso en su intento por cocinar, son embargo ahí estaba, dispuesto a seguir con aquello.

– Tch, pero yo estaré aquí y te vigilare. Te puedo pasar las cosas ya que no puedes usar la mano izquierda – acepto con un suspiro. Era la primera vez que el menor se mostraba interesado en algo, asi que no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

Eren sonrió un poco al saber que tenía la aprobación de Levi y comenzó a nombrar los ingredientes para que el azabache los buscara. Cuando tuvieron todo listo, el castaño coloco las tiras de tocino en la sartén, que era sostenida por el mayor para que no se moviera.

Era un trabajo en equipo.

Pasaron un par de minutos para que los pedazos de tocino estuvieran completamente cocidos, por lo que cuando se sintió el delicioso aroma que desprendía, Levi saco un par de platos para acomodarlos junto con los huevos.

– Bien, hora de probarlo – anuncio el mayor mientras llevaba los platos hasta la mesa del comedor, siendo seguido por Eren que se sentó en una de las sillas del lugar.

El azabache comenzó primero, tomo un poco con el tenedor y se lo llevo a la boca, sorprendiéndose por el sabor que tenía. Al girarse hacia el menor pudo observar que este lo miraba a la espera de su opinión.

– No está mal – confeso a pesar de que los huevos estaba un poco quemados, sintiendo como su orgullo era dañado al saber que Eren cocinaba mejor que él a pesar de que era la primera vez que lo hacía.

El menor se relajó notoriamente al recibir el alagado y tomando su tenedor con la mano sana, se dispuso a comenzar a comer, deleitándose por su sabor. A fin de cuentas él también se había cansado de las comidas pre-calentadas.

– Creo que te vas a encargar de las comidas – comento el azabache sin dejar de llevarse comida a la boca.

– ¿Esta seguro? – dudo pensando que se trataba de una broma.

–Tch, no se tu pero yo ya me canse de comer pura mierda llena de harina – confeso alzando la mano para tomar un trozo de pan – Confió en que no me envenenaras en una de esas.

– Y-yo no le haría algo así – susurro sintiéndose mal por el comentario de Levi. Era normal, habia tratado mal al azabache todo el tiempo.

– Oye mocoso, solo era un broma – dijo al ver la expresión que puso Eren – Ya te dije que no te tomes la cosas muy enserio.

– ¡Lo decía como si fuera verdad! – se quejó sintiéndose en el interior un poco aliviado. Tenía que acostumbrarse al humor negro de Levi.

– Tch… definitivamente se necesitaría más de una comida envenenada para matarme, mocoso – exclamo alejando un poco el plato, demostrando que había terminado – Por cierto, deja de hablarme de usted, haces que suene como un maldito viejo con arrugas además por si no te has dado cuenta aun, vivimos solos así que no es necesario tantas formalidades.

– Pero… – el menor dudo un poco ante la indicación del mayor.

Siempre se había dirigido a sus doctores de manera formal como muestra de respeto al ser mayores pero también porque si les hablaba con confianza demostraría que estaba dispuesto a dejarlos entrar a su vida. Sin embargo ahora que había aceptado la ayuda de Levi las formalidades no eran necesarias, tenía que acostumbrarse a todo aquello.

– Lo intentare – suspiro con resignación, apartando un poco su plato vacío.

– La cuatro ojos pasara despues para tu revisión médica, así que tienes que estar listo en cuanto llegue – dijo cambiando de tema mientras tomaba los dos platos y los llevaba al fregadero.

– Esta bien – respondió comenzando a levantarse de su asiento y caminar hacia la sala, revolviéndose un poco los cabellos con la mano derecha en señas del cansancio.

– Alto ahí – le detuvo apoyándose en la encimera de la cocina – No es por decirte que te ves mal, pero simplemente esto tiene que cambiar. Ya me canse de verte asi.

El azabache camino hacia Eren, que se encontraba en medio de la sala confundido por las palabras de Levi

¿Ahora que planeaba hacer?.

.

* * *

– ¿Listo? – pregunto mirando al reflejo en el espejo del baño.

– S-si … – dudo el menor sabiendo que aunque se negara no tenía escapatoria.

Al recibir la afirmación, comenzó a cortar con las tijeras los mechones de pelo de Eren, calculando el largo adecuado que le favorecería.

Le había dicho al castaño que el primer paso para cambiar de pensamientos, era cambiar la apariencia, y más si luces como una mierda mal cagada. Por lo que cuando le informo sobre sus planes y sin recibir una respuesta concreta, comenzó a preparar todo en el baño sin importarle que Eren lo mirara curioso desde el marco de la puerta.

Comenzó a cortar mechón por mechón, de manera minuciosa en un intento porque el cabello quedara asimétrico y eliminando todas aquellas partes que sobraban. El lugar estaba en silencio, siendo el sonido de las tijeras al cortar cabello el único ruido que se escuchaba. Los dos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, sin prestarle necesariamente atención al otro, sin embargo aquel no era un silencio incomodo más bien solo era relajante.

– Y-yo quería… – comenzó a decir el castaño sin levantar la vista al espejo, sabiendo que se encontraría con la imagen del mayor.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto sin mirarle, concentrado en hacer cortes certeros.

– Quería disculparme – dijo finalmente después de intentar no tartamudear en el intento, levantando un poco la vista para ver al azabache.

Levi se detuvo de cortar y levando la mirada hacia el espejo, encontrándose con los ojos del menor.

– ¿Por qué te disculpas? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño, sin recortar que el menor hubiera hecho algo aquella mañana. Lo de la quemadura en su mano ya había quedado resuelto.

– Por ocasionarle muchos problemas – respondió en voz baja al recordar las veces que fue grosero con el – Lo trate mal a pesar de querer ser el único que me ayudaba cuando nadie más quería.

– No tienes que disculparte, eso ya quedo atrás – comento restándole importancia al asunto – Solo espero como recompensa que no te rindas jamás y luches por recuperarte. Y recuerda deja atrás las malditas formalidades.

– Lo hare – contesto sintiéndose un poco más relajado al ver que Levi no le guardaba rencores.

– Pero… – detuvo el azabache resaltando sus palabras – No soy el único al que le tienes que pedir perdón.

Eren lo miro confundido por el espejo, sin saber a quién se refería el, por lo que Levi suspiro al ver que tenía que ser más claro.

– Recuerda que yo no fui el único que se hizo a cargo de ti en el hospital – dijo sin poder evitar hacer una mueca, a fin de cuentas estaba apoyando a la fenómeno.

– La doctora Hanji – contesto el castaño al recordar la manera en que había tratado a la mujer hace unos días.

Al ver que se había dado cuenta de la verdad, Levi retomo la tarea de cortar su cabello observando como el menor se quedaba callado, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Ya después le cobraría el favor a Hanji.

.

* * *

Se encontraban en la cocina del lugar, Eren revolvía un par de ingredientes en un recipiente mientras que Levi lo observaba sentado desde el comedor, a la espera de ir en su ayuda si lo necesitara, cuando el timbre se escuchó anunciando la presencia de alguien. Los dos se voltearon a ver inconscientemente sin embargo fue el azabache quien se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta, maldiciendo por debajo al tener una idea de quien estaba tocando.

– ¡Levicienta! – saludo la castaña con su usual sonrisa, haciendo que Levi volteara los ojos fastidiado.

– Tch, solo cállate y entra – contesto abriendo la puerta completamente para dejar que la mujer pasara al departamento.

– Huele bien – anuncio la joven sorprendida por el olor, sabiendo que al azabache se le quemaba todo – ¿Estas cocinando?

– Hola doctora Hanji – saludo Eren al asomarse desde la cocina, mostrándose con un delantal y una cuchara en la mano sana, respondiendo inconscientemente a la pregunta de la castaña.

– Hola Eren – contesto sintiendo impresionada por ver la actitud del menor. Dirigió su mirada hacia Levi a la espera de respuestas pero el hombre solo alzo los hombros en señal de indiferencia.

– Estamos preparando la comida cuatro ojos, asi que llegas en momento – dijo el azabache tratando de posponer la visita de la mujer – Lárgate.

– P-pero … – dudo haciendo un mohín al estar siendo excluida de ese momento.

– ¿Por qué no se queda a comer con nosotros? – pregunto Eren sabiendo que tenía que hablar con Hanji lo mas pronto posible.

– ¡Claro! – contesto sin salir de emoción al ver que el menor la había invitado a comer.

– Tch, como quieras – dijo el azabache desinteresadamente sabiendo que era una pelea que no podia ganar. Dos contra Uno.

Al ver que tenía la "aprobación" de Levi, comenzó a sacarse el abrigo y a dejar el pequeño maletín en uno de los sillones.

– Levi ¿M-me puedes ayudar a poner los fideos en la sartén? – pregunto el menor señalando ligeramente la estufa.

Al ver que Eren tenía la mano derecha vendada Hanji se dirigió rápidamente hacia él y tomo su mano delicadamente, haciendo que el menor se sobresaltara un poco por sus repentina presencia.

– ¡¿Qué te paso?! – cuestiono observando la mano, frunciendo el ceño al pensar que había sido obra de otro intento de suicidio.

– Se lastimo en la mañana cuando trataba de cocinar, no es nada grave – respondió el azabache mientras se dirigía a tomar el envoltorio con los fideos – ¿Solo los pongo?

– Si, aquí dice que los sumerja en el agua del sartén – leyó el menor de una revista que estaba cerca de el después de que la mujer le había dejado libre al saber la razón de su lesión

Haji los observaba desde el comedor, entrecerrando los ojos al ver la situación, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reír en voz alta, haciendo que los dos voltearan a verla de manera extraña.

– ¿De qué mierdas te ríes? – pregunto Levi alzando una ceja de manera interrogativa.

– E-es que ustedes… – trataba de decir, intentando parar de reir.

– ¿Nosotros que? – volvió a preguntar, volteando por un momento hacia Eren que se encontraba mirando confundido a la mujer.

– ¡Parecen una pareja de recién casados! – dijo Hanji por fin, quitando algunas lágrimas que se había resbalado por sus mejillas.

Eren y Levi se voltearon a ver como si quisieran comprobar lo que decía la castaña.

– ¿Qué estupideces estas diciendo? – le recrimino el azabache enojado por la idea de la mujer.

– N-no diga esas cosas – susurro el menor bajando la miraba avergonzado.

– Esta bien, está bien, retiro lo dicho – se rindió al ver la cara que Levi le dirigía. Aun quería vivir muchos años.

– Tch, pues solo cállate – contesto fastidiado caminando hacia la sartén para hacer lo que las instrucciones decían – Listo.

– Gracias – susurro Eren, aun sin estar seguro de continuar por las palabras que dijo Hanji.

Aquella iba a ser una larga comida.

.

* * *

– ¡Estoy llena! – anuncio la mujer mientras se sobaba el estómago, confirmando sus palabras.

– Tch, no lo dudo, te comiste 3 platos completos – dijo el azabache mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Es que el espagueti esta delicioso! Cocinas muy bien Eren – felicito al castaño de manera sincera.

– Gracias – contesto el menor restándole importancia, a fin de cuentas solo era espagueti con albóndigas.

– Creo que es hora de que hagas la revisión – dijo Levi hacia la mujer en un intento de deshacerse de ella – Ya comiste, no te puedes quejar.

– Esta bien – se resignó comenzando a levantarse de la silla.

– Solo recogeré un poco – menciono el menor que comenzó a juntar los platos en la mesa.

– Déjalo, yo lo hare – le detuvo el azabache, tomándolo de la muñeca – Mientras más pronto acabes mejor. Vallan a tu habitación a hacerlo.

– Bien – obedeció mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su habitación, siendo seguido por Hanji que lo esperaba con el maletín en la mano.

Levi los observo irse, hasta que su presencia desapareció al cerrar la puerta. Comenzó a apilar todos las cosas y las llevo al fregado para comenzar a lavarlos, sin poder evitar pensar en las palabras de Hanji sobre su parecido con una pareja recién casada.

Maldita cuatro ojos por estar metiéndole ideas a la cabeza.

.

* * *

– ¿Te duele la mano? – pregunto preocupada al entrar a la habitación de Eren.

– No, gracias a la pomada se ha bajado el dolor – contesto mirando hacia su mano vendada.

– Eso es bueno, comenzare a revisar tu ritmo cardiaco – dijo Hanji mientras sacaba de su maletín el estetoscopio y llevaba su mano a la parte baja de la camiseta del menor para levantarla un poco y poner el aparato en su piel.

– ¿P-puede hacerlo sobre la ropa? – pregunto el menor agarrando su muñeca, deteniendo la acción de la castaña.

– Claro – acepto dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa, comenzando a alejar su mano poco a poco y poniendo esta vez el estetoscopio encima de la ropa, tratando de escuchar el latir de su corazón – Creo que todo se encuentra bien.

Saco del maletín una carpeta en donde se dispuso a anotar los datos del menor y sus resultados.

– Perdón por haber sido grosero la otra vez – se disculpó el castaño, haciendo que Hanji se detuviera de hacer anotaciones y lo mirara con curiosidad.

Sabía que Eren había cambiado en algo.

– Tranquilo, no pasa nada – le reconforto moviendo la mano de un lado a otro demostrando que era cosa del pasado.

– Y-yo quiero que sepa que luchare para salir adelante – menciono sinceramente – Así que me gustaría contar con su apoyo. En especial porque usted siempre me defendió.

– ¡Oh Erencito! – grito la mujer mientras se acercaba a él y le revolvía los cabellos con la mano – ¡Siempre puedes contar conmigo! Por cierto… corte nuevo ¿eh?

– S-si, Levi me lo corto – respondió levantando su mano y tocando su cabello de manera inconsciente.

La doctora ladeo la cabeza ante las palabras del menor, jamás en su vida pensó que el gran Levi Rivaille haría tal acción por un paciente, en especial porque sabía que el azabache era muy frio y no le gustaba relacionarse con las personas.

– Te ves bien – elogio con sinceridad pensando en las preguntas que le haría al enano en cuanto terminara con Eren, sacrificaría su vida para obtener respuestas – Bien, acabemos con esto

.

* * *

Levi se encontraba guardando los utensilio de cocina que ahora se encontraban limpios y secos, cuando el sonido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que se diera la vuelta, notando la presencia de Hanji y Eren que salían del cuarto.

– ¿Cómo está? – pregunto a la mujer mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba en la encimera.

– Todo normal, aunque está un poco bajo de peso – informo dirigiendo su mirada hacia el menor – Pero ya me dijo que le asignaste la tarea de cocinar. En serio Levi, cualquiera pensaría que tratabas de matar a Eren con tanta harina que le dabas ¿no te dijeron que no es bueno abusar de las comidas precalentadas?

– Tsk, no es mi culpa que la jodida cocina sea tan difícil – dijo frunciendo el ceño al ver que Hanji sabía que era un total fracaso en hacer comidas – Por eso puse al mocoso con esto, es una forma de pagar alquiler, ni creas que vivirá de gratis.

– Y a mí no me molesta hacerlo – comento el menor en voz baja que se había quedado parado a un lado de ellos – Creo que me gusta cocinar.

– Listo, todos ganamos – finalizo el azabache dirigiendo su mirada al reloj en su muñeca – Eren, ve a cepillarte los dientes, en un rato comenzaremos la terapia.

El menor asintió en silencio y camino hacia el baño, siguiendo las indicaciones del azabache. Al momento en que a puerta se cerró Hanji aprovecho el momento y se hacerco a Levi mirándolo de manera curiosa.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto fastidiado al ver su actitud, sabía que tenía algo entre manos.

– Así que Eren… ya está mejor ¿no? – cuestiono alzando una ceja en señal de burla – ¿Qué le hiciste enanin?

– Tch, solo hice mi trabajo cuatro ojos – contesto mientras caminaba hacia uno de los sillones para sentarse – Además dijiste que me empezara a relacionar con él.

– ¿Y qué hiciste? – pregunto comenzando a seguirlo por detrás y sentándose frente a el – ¿Viste películas con él? ¿Acampar? ¿Musica?

– Lo puse a limpiar – dijo alzando los hombros como si no fuera gran cosa.

La castaña lo miro confundida pensando que era broma, pero al ver que Levi lo decía en serio, comenzó a reír, lanzando una carcajada que hizo que el azabache se sobara las sienes fastidiado por el ruido.

– ¡¿Enserio enano?! ¿Ese es tu plan de diversión? – se burló la mujer tratando de recuperar el aire – Enserio que necesitas salir más.

– ¿Ya te vas a largar? – cuestiono señalando la puerta del departamento.

– No sabía que tu trabajo también implicaba el ser estilista – dijo, ignorando el hecho de que Levi la estaba corriendo – ¿Crees que puedas cortarme solo las puntas?

– Te rapare toda la jodida cabeza si no dejas de fastidiar – gruño sintiéndose enojado por su actitud – Solo lo hice como una manera de hacerle sentir mejor, aparte no me vas a negar que se ve mil veces mejor así que cuando tenía todo el cabello enredado y largo. Al menor ya no parece un vagabundo.

– Pues no te lo niego – admitió alzando los hombros en señal de derrota – Por lo poco que hable con él, se ve que está dispuesto a seguir adelante, no sé qué le has hecho pero sin duda está dando resultados.

La castaña lo miro mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro, puede que Levi no lo aceptara públicamente pero ella estaba segura de que el azabache comenzaba a bajar la guardia con el menor, estaba empezando a cambiar.

Riéndose por debajo ocasionando que el semblante del mayor volviera a fruncirse, tomo su maletín que había dejado en la mesita y se dispuso a pararse del sillón.

– Bueno enano, me voy. Te encargo a Eren, cuídalo bien – comento haciendo que Levi volteara los ojos.

– ¿Y que estoy haciendo joder? – pregunto con sarcasmo ante las palabras de la mujer – ¿Prostituyéndolo en una esquina?

– ¡Levi! Lo decía enserio – le reclamo sin evitar poder mostrar una sonrisa por su comentario – Creo que lo estás consiguiendo. Eren está comenzando a recuperarse.

Camino hacia la puerta y tomo la manija dispuesta a salir, dando como señal de despedida un ligero movimiento de la mano.

Al momento en que cerró la puerta, el departamento quedo en silencio, ocasionando que Levi se sumiera en sus pensamientos y analizara las palabras de la mujer

¿Enserio estaba cambiando tanto la vida del mocoso?

.

* * *

**N/a:** Ah! sin duda estoy de acuerdo con Hanji, parecen casados cuando cocinan e.e

Ya a partir de aqui sera amor y amor, asi que ya se pueden relajar (?)

Gracias a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leer este fic! Y tambien a las que se pasaron por "Me perteneces"! Ya voy conociendo sus gustos ~

* * *

**Respondiendo review's en anonimo:**

**YukoSama:** Te entiendo! yo no siquiera desayuno en las mañanas :V, aunque eso es malo!. Cicatricure? Hhaha Yuko! le quitas todo el drama al fic! x.x El enano es un antisocial y un maniatico de la limpieza, asi que no puedes esperar mucha diversion de su parte e.e Gracias por decirme que solo fueron dos dias x.x Me senti menos mal por no haber tardado tanto (?), Ya habeis leido el otro fic? Ah! espero verte por ahi!, aunque admito que... creo que dejare en pausa este.. -huye-

**Guest:** Que Eren ya se deje querer y amar (y follar) por el enano e.e , Gracias a ti por leer! Espero que te guste este capitulo!

**annyel**: Ah! pero a partir de aqui Eren solo recibira amor y amor, asi que creo que ya no le hare bullying x.x Gracias por seguir la historia!

_Los demas review que tiene cuenta, los conteste en mensaje privado!_

* * *

_**Nota:**_ Quiero decir que probablemente deje este fic en pausa, ya que siento que no escribo bien el "Angst" :/ , ya que para mi, esa categoria debe de contener en cada capitulo algo de emocion y sorpresas inesperadas, que te mantenga con ganas de mas y mas, y siendo que el mio no tiene nada de eso. Alomejor solo es una idea depresiva que me dio en estos dias, pero si llega el momento en que no encuentren actualizacion quiero que sepan la causa. Lamento decirlo pero no quiero escribir algo de lo que no me sienta segura y que se vea forzado. Aunque cada capitulo de este fic lo eh escrito con todo mi amor y cariño, es mi primer bebe despues de todo!

Cuidense, los quiero y coman frutas y verduras (?) *menos la calabaza, esa cosa da asco*

Nos leemos, si no es aquí, en otros lados

No olviden que las quiero!


	8. Sentimientos diferentes

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Relación Chico x Chico (Yaoi), Lenguaje vulgar y próximamente Lemon.

**N/A: **!Eve esta de regreso!

Enserio chicas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Me he dado cachetadas mentales ante mis pensamientos deprimentes y he decidio hecharle muchas ganas para continuar con la historia.

Sinceramente les pido perdon y espero seguir contando con su apoyo.

Sin mas por decir y agradeciendoles una infinidad de veces, les dejo con el capitulo.

!Disfruten!

.

* * *

– Levi – llamo mientras acomodaba los platos en el comedor, sin embargo al no recibir respuesta dejo las cosas sobre la mesa para comenzar a dirigirse hacia la oficina de azabache – ¿Levi?

Al asomar su cabeza por la puerta pudo observar como el mayor estaba concentrado en su computadora, tecleando de manera continua mientras verificaba algunos archivos que estaban a su lado.

– Ya está lista la comida – informo Eren sin entrar al lugar, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para el que azabache pudiera escuchar.

– En un momento voy – respondió tallándose los ojos con las manos de manera cansada.

Eren solo asintió en silencio y comenzó a caminar devuelta a la cocina para arreglar los últimos detalles, sintiendo como sus manos se encontraban sudorosas por lo que tenía planeado hacer dentro de unos momentos. Probablemente la respuesta a su petición seria negativa pero tenía que intentarlo, estaba un poco fatigado por aquel estado. Por lo que cuando diviso a Levi salir de su oficina y sentarse frente a él, tomo aire en un intento de armarse de valor.

– Eh preparado algo de arroz, se me quemo un poco pero esta bueno – señalo sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por su fracaso. Aun no dominaba bien aquella área.

– Al menos no es esa comida llena de harina – dijo mientras tomaban un poco de la comida con el tenedor para llevárselo a la boda, sorprendiéndose de su sabor – Sabe bien.

Era verdad que se encontraba un poco quemado, pero dejando de lado eso, el sabor era pasaba y hasta exquisito.

Eren sonrió de alivio al ver que el azabache degustaba de la comida sin problemas, por lo que sin perder más tiempo el también comenzó a probar alimento, sintiéndose orgulloso de su creación. Definitivamente se esforzaría para mejorar.

– ¿Cómo está tu mano? – pregunto Levi en un intento de entablar conversación.

– Esta sanando poco a poco – contesto mostrándole su mano que ahora solo tenía una gasa en la zona quemada – Aun me duele cuando presiono pero creo que no dejara marca gracias a que me puso la venda con la pomada.

– Me alegro.

El lugar se sumió en el silencio al no tener algo más de que hablar, el hecho de vivir juntos no significaba que tuvieran temas en común. Por lo regular Levi solo se concentraba en su trabajo y al estar a cargo del menor sus salidas se veían reducidas en lo mínimo, y en cuanto a Eren la idea de salir y conocer personas aún se veía como un sueño lejano, todavía no se encontraba lo suficientemente bien como para abandonar las seguras paredes del departamento.

Sin embargo había algo que el castaño deseaba con toda su alma, por lo que al ver que no tenían más que decir, aprovecho el momento, respirando hondo al querer alejar los nervios.

– Y-yo quería pedirle algo – comenzó a decir dejando su tenedor a un lado del plato.

– ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto alzando una ceja dudoso ya que el menor casi nunca pedio algo.

– Vera yo… – se obligó a sí mismo a mirar al mayor fijamente a los ojos – ¡Me gustaría salir a la terraza!

El lugar quedo en el silencio después de que pronunciara aquellas palabras, observando como Levi lo miraba de manera inexpresiva, deteniéndose incluso de masticar.

– No – contesto el azabache fríamente para después regresar su atención al plato.

Lo sabía.

– ¿Por qué no? – pregunto aun sabiendo que la respuesta era obvia.

– ¿Acaso se te olvido lo que intentaste hacer anteriormente? – cuestiono mirándolo con el ceño fruncido – No voy a arriesgarme a que suceda de nuevo.

– ¡Pero eh cambiado! Ya no sucederá eso – contesto de manera firme en un intento de convérselo – Sabe que yo eh decidido cambiar.

– ¿Por qué rayos quieres salir? Ese lugar está todo abandonado, no me gusta la tierra por lo que no eh plantado flores alrededor – dijo aun sin entender la razón por la que quería salir – No sé qué le ves de interesante.

– Tiene una bonita vista – comento con sinceridad tratando de explicar sus argumentos – Me gusta estar aquí pero a veces me siento un poco encerrado y me gustaría tomar un poco de aire fresco.

– No lo sé – expreso el azabache al estar dividido entre sus pensamientos y los deseos del menor.

– ¡Por favor! Tú mismo me puedes acompañar para que me vigiles, no are nada malo que arriesgue mi vida de nuevo – lo miro suplicante sabiendo que las oportunidades se le estaban acabando – Solo quiero salir un poco, siempre será cuando estés presente. Cuando acabemos puedes cerrar otra vez la puerta con llave para que veas que no saldré a escondidas y-

– ¿No vas a detenerte verdad? – le corto sobándose las sienes al saber que no se libraría de esa tan fácilmente.

– No al menos que me de el permiso – contesto mostrando una pequeña sonrisa al ver que el azabache comenzaba a ceder – Juro que no pediré nada mas.

– Joder, ¡esta bien! – se rindió alzando la mano al querer detenerlo de hablar – Solo detente.

– ¡Gracias! Y-yo prometo portarme bien – dijo sintiéndose feliz al saber que lo había conseguido, removiéndose en su silla ante la emoción.

– Pero solo serán unos momentos en la tarde – intervino Levi en un intento de calmar su actitud.

– Es más que suficiente – comento sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Volvería a ver aquella hermosa vista que le encanto desde su llegada.

– Borra esa sonrisa mocoso, tampoco es para tanto – exclamo volviendo a tomar un poco de comida con el tenedor para llevárselo a la boca, haciendo una mueca al probar su textura – Tch, se enfrío.

– S-se lo puedo volver a calentar – informo el menor parándose rápidamente de su silla para tomar el plato del azabache y volver a la cocina. Una muestra de agradecimiento por darle el permiso.

Levi lo miraba de reojo desde su asiento, observando como Eren se movía libremente por la cocina, mostrándose seguro ante sus movimientos. Se había acostumbrado a estar ahí.

Recordó la primera vez que el menor llego al departamento, mostrándose indiferente a todo y a todos los que le rodeaban, sin embargo ahora se mostraba atento a los demás, aprendiendo cosas nuevas y abriéndose un poco más a su alrededor.

Podía decir con seguridad que Eren ya no era el mismo de antes.

.

* * *

– ¿Por qué no tiene muchos amigos? – pregunto el menor curioso mientras apartaba la vista de la televisión.

Levi bajo un poco el libro que estaba leyendo para mirar al castaño de reojo, elevando una ceja ante su pregunta.

– ¿Quién dijo que no los tengo? – cuestiono aun sin mirarlo completamente.

– Bueno, solo la señorita Hanji ha venido de visita y el señ- – iba a mencionar "el señor Erwin" pero no sabía aun nada de él, ni si quiera si era amigo de Levi. Tal vez solo era otro cliente del trabajo, por lo que cambio de tema rápidamente – ¡Y tampoco casi no sale! Ni al cine, ni a las tiendas, ni siquiera sale del departamento.

– No salgo porque no me gusta – contesto mirándolo con el ceño fruncido al ver su interés por ese tema – Aparte estoy cuidando de un mocoso que se quema la mano con facilidad, probablemente queme la casa en mi ausencia.

– ¡Eso fue un accidente! – exclamo el menor escondiendo su mano tras de si – N-no volverla a pasar por lo que puede salir sin problemas con sus amigos.

– Tranquilo mocoso, ya te dije que no me gusta. Prefiero quedarme aquí y leer un buen libro o limpiar un poco – contesto volviendo a retomar la lectura – Hacer cosas productivas para el día.

– Por cierto, ya es de tarde – informo el menor mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa, a la espera de que Levi captara la indirecta.

– ¿A si? Mira que bien – contesto indiferente sin apartar la vista del libro.

Eren bufo por debajo al ver que el azabache no había entendido, por lo que acerco un poco hacia él, sentándose en el sillón de enfrente.

– ¿No prometió algo en la mañana? – pregunto el castaño alargando la última palabra.

– No recuerdo haberte prometido que saldríamos hoy a la terraza – contesto de manera fría.

Eren lo miro desilusionado. Así que si sabía de lo que hablaba.

– Por favor, por favor, por favor – suplico el menor repitiendo aquella palabra incontables veces.

– Mmh – murmuro restándole atención sin apartar la vista del libro.

– Prometo dejar la cocina limpia cuando termine, y… ¡preparar uno de sus postres favoritos! – contesto en un intento de hacerle cambiar de opinión – ¡Hare la limpieza todos los días!

– Tch, supongo que puedo leer a la luz del sol – comento cerrando el libro de golpe.

Eren sonrió al ver que el azabache comenzaba a levantarse del sillón, por lo que empezó a seguirlo por detrás sin poder contenerse de la emoción.

Al comenzar a subir las escaleras, Levi saco de la bolsa de su pantalón la llave de la puerta. La tenía preparada desde antes pero no le iba a decir al menor que si tenía planeado dejarlo subir ese día.

– Solo unos minutos – recordó mientras introducía la llave a la cerradura, quitándole el seguro a la puerta.

Al quedar abierta se hizo a un lado para que Eren pudiera pasar sin problemas, por lo que el menor salio dudoso hasta el exterior, sintiendo como el fresco aire revolvía sus cabellos.

Camino hacia el frente y poniendo sus manos en el barandal, miro a su alrededor deleitándose por la vista que le ofrecía. Definitivamente aquel lugar era su favorito. Cerro los ojos y respiro profundo un par de veces, sintiendo como el aire limpio y freso entraba por sus pulmones y una sensación de paz se posaba sobre él.

Levi lo observaba de reojo desde uno de los pequeños sillones del lugar, fingiendo que leía el libro en sus manos. Era la primera vez que veía al castaño se esa forma; tranquilo, feliz.

Al ver que se dirigía a él, regreso su mirada inmediatamente al libro, pasando la vista por el texto aun sin estar leyéndolo.

– Gracias – dijo Eren mientras se sentaba en el sillón que estaba al lado, abrazando sus piernas y recargándose cómodamente el respaldo.

– Tch, no se qué porque te gusta este lugar – comento mirando un poco el alrededor frio y desolado.

– No es el lugar, es la vista – informo Eren, señalando con la mirada hacia el frente – La verdad es que siempre me han gustado los lugares al aire libre. En el hospital había un jardín que daba a mi ventana, siempre quería pasar por ahí y sentarme bajo el árbol pero...

No termino al recordar aquellos viejos días donde pensaba que no tenía esperanza de recuperarse, cuando creía que lo único que le quedaba era dejarse vencer por la situación.

No quería recordar aquellos momentos.

– Café – respondió el azabache sin mirarlo.

– ¿Hum? – lo miro con el ceño fruncido, confundido por lo que dijo.

– Dijiste que harías el postre que yo quisiera, pero no me gustan las cosas dulces – contesto bajando el libro lentamente para mirarlo a los ojos – Así que me conformo con una gran taza de café.

Eren rio por debajo al escuchar su explicación, sin embargo asintió un par de a veces ante su petición, en especial porque era algo que el había prometido. Sabía que Levi lo había dicho para cambiar de tema.

– Esta bien – dijo mostrándole una sonrisa sincera – A cambio de que cocine de nuevo conmigo.

Levi se mostró sorprendido por sus palabras, sin embargo pudo ocultarlo bien y lo miro de manera inexpresiva, haciendo uso de los años de entrenamiento al borrar cualquier rastro de sentimientos.

– ¿Todavía te duele la mano? – pregunto elevando una ceja y dirigiendo se vista hacia la mano del castaño que se encontraba sosteniendo uno de su piernas.

– No, pero solo me gusto cocinar juntos – contesto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

– Tch, no digas tonterías mocoso – dijo volteando los ojos con fastidio – Sabe que soy una mierda en la cocina.

– ¡P-pero la vez que cocinamos juntos nos quedó bien! – exclamo recargándose de lado en el sillón para acercarse mas al azabache – Hasta la señorita Hanji dijo que estaba buena la comida.

– Esa mierda de lentes se come lo que sea – gruño al recordar a la mujer.

– Pues yo creo que lo hicimos bien – se volvió a acomodar en la silla, meciendo sus piernas en el borde de esta.

– ¿Qué? ¿Ahora tu serás el que me ayude y me dé palabras de aliento? – pregunto con burla alzando una ceja.

– ¡Levi! N-no es eso – contesto mirándolo con preocupación – Y-yo no quería-

Al ver aquella expresión el azabache no pudo evitar reír por debajo, definitivamente Eren era demasiado ingenuo e inocente.

– Tranquilo mocoso, no dejare que robes mi trabajo – dijo revolviéndole un poco los cabellos.

Sin embargo se detuvo inmediatamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Alejo su mano de él, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

¿Por qué diablos hizo eso?

– ¿Levi? – pregunto el menor preocupado al ver su expresión – ¿Estas bi-

– Tengo cosas que hacer así que entremos – le interrumpió, levantándose del sillón para comenzar a caminar hacia el interior del departamento, siendo seguido por Eren que no opuso resistencia al saber que había estado de acuerdo en que solo subirían por unos minutos, sin embargo aun miraba al mayor con curiosidad por su actitud

Al entrar, Levi puso de nuevo el seguro a la puerta, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos al tratar de encontrar una razón para lo que hizo. Jamás había tenido un gesto "gentil" con alguno de sus pacientes.

¿Cómo es que perdió el control con Eren?

.

* * *

– ¿Puedes cerrar los ojos? – pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

Eren dudo al principio pero al saber que no tenía otra opción los cerro lentamente, tensándose un poco de manera involuntaria aun al estar sentado en el pequeño sillón de la oficina.

– Necesito que recuerdes lo que paso ese día – continuo Levi preparando la pluma para tomar apuntes – Dime todo lo recuerdas desde el principio.

– E-era una tarde de domingo, mis padres y yo salimos a comer a un restaurante cerca de nuestra casa – contesto haciendo memoria de aquel día.

– ¿Y después fueron por un… helado? – pregunto el azabache mirando por un momento el expediente de Eren.

– Si, lo compramos mientras caminábamos por el parque que estaba enfrente del lugar – sonrió un poco con nostalgia al recordar ese momento – Nos divertíamos mucho.

– ¿Qué paso después? – cuestiono poniendo especial atención en lo que venía – ¿Lo recuerdas?

Eren borro la sonrisa de su rostro de manera inmediata, volviendo a tensarse por la pregunta de Levi.

– Caminamos por los alrededores del parque, pero al girar en una esquina… – se detuvo no queriendo decir lo que seguía.

– Ellos los secuestraron – completo el azabache frunciendo el ceño – ¿Recuerdas cómo fue?

El menor asintió débilmente, aquello era una de las pocas cosas que recordaba con claridad. Jamás olvidaría el miedo que sintió cuando ocurrió.

– L-legaron en una camioneta y cuando bajaron se fueron contra mis padres – dijo obligándose a si mismo a continuar – Y-yo solo me quede observándolos pero cuando reaccione y empecé a correr, ya era demasiado tarde.

– No es tu culpa, eras aún muy pequeño como para hacerles frente – comento sabiendo que un niño de 8 años jamas debería de pasar por eso – ¿Te golpearon o empujaron para que entraras al auto?

– Usaron un trapo que olía raro y lo pusieron sobre mi nariz – continuo tragando duro al recordar cuando lo sedaron.

A pesar de estar medio inconsciente podía oír a la perfección los gritos de sus padres pidiendo auxilio, las manos de sus agresores levantándolo con facilidad para llevarle al carro y a las cuerdas haciendo presión sobre su piel cuando lo amarraron.

Abrió los ojos y se paró rápidamente del sillón, sintiendo como su vista se nublaba a causa de las lágrimas, tropezando un poco al caminar hacia atrás.

Jamás lo olvidaría.

Es un recuerdo imborrable.

Una pesadilla.

– ¿Eren? – pregunto el azabache preocupado al verlo en ese estado, levantándose rápidamente de su asiento.

– L-lo siento, no puedo – contesto con dificultad jadeando en busca de aire mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, sintiendo como su estómago se revolvía con desagrado.

Sin embargo antes de que Levi pudiera llegar hasta el, salió de la habitación corriendo hacia el baño, vomitando involuntariamente al llegar al inodoro.

– ¡Eren! – el azabache lo alcanzo rápidamente sin importarle el hecho de que el castaño estuviera vomitando y manchara alrededor. La limpieza era lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos.

Levi se hinco un poco a su lado y comenzó a sobarle la espalda preocupado, en un intento de demostrarle que no estaba solo. No había visto venir aquello.

– Mgh – el castaño se reincorporo un poco al sentir como las náuseas se iban, se tallo la boca con el dorso de la mano al querer quitar el desagradable sabor que tenían sus labio, para después restregarla en su sudadera en un intento de limpiarla.

– Espera, no hagas eso – lo detuvo el mayor de la muñeca – Ahora vuelto.

Salió del baño caminando rápido para ir a la cocina y tomar un vaso de agua junto con un par de servilletas, regresando a los pocos minutos con el menor, que se había sentado en el suelo al sentir como sus piernas comenzaban a fallarle.

– Ten, toma un poco de agua – dijo volviéndose a hincar para quedar a la misma altura, ofreciéndole al vaso.

– No quiero – susurro el menor negando lentamente, dudando si su estómago aguantaría sin vomitar de nuevo.

– Vamos, te hará sentir mejor – trato de convérselo acercándole mas el vaso – Solo unos sorbos.

Con las manos temblorosas, Eren agarro el vaso y llevo el liquido hasta sus labios, sintiendo como la bebida fría hacia una buena sensación en su garganta.

Levi espero paciente arrodillado frente a él, viendo como el menor se tomaba un poco más de la mitad del agua. Al ver que bajaba el vaso y su reparación volvía a ser normal, saco las servilletas que agarro de la cocina para tomar una y llevar su mano hasta la cara de Eren, sin embargo se detuvo a mitad de camino, recordando lo que había sucedido en la terraza. ¿Sería otra muestra de afecto?

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de apartar esos pensamientos. Lo único que necesitaba Eren en aquellos momentos era un poco de consuelo.

– Mírame – indico el azabache mientras tomaba el mentor del castaño y lo alzaba para limpiar su cara con delicadeza. Cuando proseguido a bajar la vista se dio cuenta que la sudadera de Eren también estaba un poco manchada.

Se levantó del suelo para dirigirse hacia los almacenes del lugar, sacando una toalla limpia del interior.

– Siéntate en la orilla de la tina, necesito limpiarte bien – ordeno ofreciéndole una mano al castaño para que se levantara.

Eren obedeció sin poner pretextos, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado al ver el desastre que hizo. Definitivamente Levi lo odiaría ahora.

– Lo siento – susurro acomodándose en la orilla de la tina, observando como el azabache mojaba un poco la toalla en el lavamanos.

– Tranquilo, no es tu culpa – contesto con el ceño fruncido, lo que menos debía de sentir era culpa – Sé que no lo hiciste a propósito.

Al asegurarse de que la toalla estaba empapada de una parte, regreso con Eren para limpiar los pequeños rastros que quedaron en él.

– Necesito quitarte la sudadera, esta manchada – indico tomando con sus manos el borde de la sudadera, dispuesto a levantarla sin embargo el castaño lo detuvo rápidamente de las muñecas, obstaculizando aquella acción.

– P-puedo limpiarme solo – dijo con la voz aun temblorosa.

– Déjame ayudarte – contesto extrañándose por su actitud.

Era como cuando se probó la ropa que le compro. El castaño ocultaba algo.

– P-pero y-

– Eren, sabes que puedes confiar en mi – le interrumpió hincándose para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos – No tienes que tener miedo.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras el menor bajo la vista al sentir como las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos, sin embargo comenzó a soltar el agarre que ejercía sobre las muñecas de Levi, dándole el permiso de continuar.

El azabache comenzó a levantar lentamente la sudadera para quitársela, observando como Eren levantaba un poco los brazos para hacerlo más fácil. Cuando pudo quitarla completamente, pudo ver el torso delgado del menor.

Y la cicatriz.

Se quedó quieto en su lugar, observando aquella área en la piel de Eren que abarcaba gran parte de su pecho, de una tonalidad clara y un tanto sutil a la vista, pero definitivamente se notaba.

Levi miro al menor con el ceño fruncido, descubriendo la razón de su actitud. La herida no era grotesca a la vista, pero seguramente para el menor era algo difícil de llevar. Sin decir nada comenzó a pasar la toalla delicadamente por su cuello y clavículas, refrescando un poco el cuerpo sudoroso del castaño.

Eren solo se mantenía con la mirada a un lado, sintiendo un par de escalofríos por el cambio de temperatura, dejándose asear por el azabache. Ahora sabía su más grande secreto

– Listo – dijo el mayor mientras se alejaba un poco para poner la toalla en el cesto de ropa sucia – Te traeré ropa.

Se dirigió al cuarto del castaño para rebuscar entre los cajones otra sudadera de las que le había comprado, maldiciéndose internamente por haberle preguntado aquellas cosas a Eren, de haber sabido su reacción jamas hubiera dicho aquellas preguntas e insistirle en recordar ese día.

– Ten, póntela – indico ofreciéndole la ropa al momento de regresar de nuevo.

El menor comenzó a vestirse sin importarle el hecho de que Levi pudiera verlo completamente. No tenía caso, ya lo había notado.

– Lo ayudare a limpiar – susurro mientras comenzaba a pararse.

– Nada de eso – intervino el azabache poniendo una mano en su hombro para detenerlo – Necesitas descansar.

– Pero estoy bien, solo fu-

– No está en discusión – le interrumpió comenzándolo a guiarlo fuera del baño – Vamos a que te recuestes.

Prácticamente lo llevo a rastras hasta su habitación, observando lo irónico de la situación. Hace unas semanas lo sacaba a la fuerza del cuarto y ahora lo obligaba a entrar, pero sabía que Eren realmente necesitaba descansar.

– De verdad que no necesito dormir – volvió a decir el menor en un intento de convérselo.

– Entonces no te duermas, solo recuéstate – contesto cubriéndolo con las sabanas mientras Eren se acomodaba en una posición cómoda.

– En verdad lo siento, no quería hacerlo – se volvió a disculpar en un susurro, sabiendo que solo le estaba trayendo problemas a Levi.

– Eren, fue un accidente – dijo de manera firme, sentándose en la orilla de la cama – Ademes, todo es mi culpa.

– ¿Qué? – el menor lo miro incrédulo, tragando duro en un intento de deshacer el nudo en su garganta – ¿P-por qué dice eso?

– Joder mocoso, lamento esto. Si no te hubiera hecho recordar o haberte presionado con las preguntas esto no hubiera pasado – exclamo tallándose los ojos con una mano de manera cansada.

– ¡No digas eso! – llevo sus manos rápidamente hacia la muñeca del azabache, ocasionando que este lo mirara confuso – Lo único que haces es ayudarme a salir adelante, me das un hogar aquí y por primera vez me siento bien conmigo mismo. T-todo gracias a ti, solo me has ayu-

Sentía que no podía hablar más, en nudo en la garganta se hizo más fuerte y un par de gruesas lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos. No se podía detener, hipeaba por debajo mientras se cubría los ojos con las manos en un intento de ocultarse ante la mirada del azabache.

Al verlo de aquella manera, Levi mando a la mierda todos sus pensamientos sobre la relación con sus pacientes y atrajo al menor hacia sí, envolviéndolo en un abrazo protector, haciendo que Eren llorara de manera más efusiva al sentir aquella muestra de afecto de la que le privaron a corta edad y que nunca nadie le había demostrado.

No le importo que el menor mojara su camisa con sus lágrimas, solo se dedicó a frotar un poco su espalda y revolver sus cabellos en un intento de consolarlo y hacerlo sentir mejor. Era verdad que aquella era la primera vez que se mostraba así con alguien, ni siquiera con sus padres se ponía tan delicado, pero al estar al lado de Eren, aquella parte de el salió de manera natural, sus manos se movían como si supieran que tenían que hacer en aquella situación mientras susurraba palabras consoladoras.

Aquel momento fue íntimo, donde por primera vez su barrera personal ante las relaciones fue destruida por un mocoso de ojos verdes.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, parecía que el tiempo se detuvo ante la situación, sin embargo Levi supo que todo había terminado cuando sintió como Eren comenzaba a soltarse poco a poco de su agarre y los pequeños espasmos desaparecían, haciendo su respiración regular.

– Gracias – susurro el menor tallándose los ojos rojos, en un intento de quitar la hinchazón, después de sentirse mucho mejor y haber llorado como jamás en su vida lo hizo. El haberse desahogado había ayudado.

– Vamos, ve a dormir – ordeno el azabache, volviendo a acomodar las sabanas que se habían revuelto hace unos momentos – Tendrás ojeras si no descansas los suficiente.

Cuando lo acomodo por completo se sintió satisfecho al ver al menor cobijado hasta la barbilla con la mirada somnolienta, se levantó de la orilla de la cama para dirigirse hacia su recamara y poder ponerse la pijama para dormir un poco. Eren no era el único que necesitaba un merecido descanso. Sin embargo cuando solo dio dos pasos fuera del lugar, unas manos lo sujetaron rápidamente de la parte trasera de su playera, obligándole a detenerse de su trayectoria.

– ¿P-puedes quedarte un poco más? – pregunto el menor haciendo su agarre más fuerte, sin levantar la vista al saber que Levi lo estaba observando – S-solo unos minutos.

El azabache frunció un poco el ceño al escuchar su petición, en especial porque el castaño consideraba su habitación como un refugio. Jamás le había pedido a Levi quedarse con el.

– No lo sé Eren, necesitas dormir bien – dijo en un intento de convencerlo sin embargo sabía que el mocoso era la persona más terca e impulsiva que conocía. Probablemente no se estaba dando cuenta de lo que hacía.

– No me quiero quedar solo – confesó en un susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que el mayor pudiera escuchar – Por favor.

Lanzando un suspiro al saber que no podía rechazarlo ahora que finalmente le comenzaba a tomar confianza, regreso al mismo lugar que cuando consolaba al castaño, solo que esta vez se acostó por completo en la cama, sacándose sus zapatos y recargando su espalda en la cabecera del mueble, cubriéndose ligeramente con las sabanas.

Se tensó al sentir como Eren se acercaba un poco más a él y se acurrucaba a su lado, refugiandose en aquel cuerpo que le hacia sentir seguro y le daba una gran calidez, comenzando a cerrar los ojos al sentir como el sueño de hacia presente. Levi dudo un poco al encontrarse en aquella situación, sin embargo al ver que el menor comenzaba a relajarse, decidió hacer caso omiso a sus pensamientos y decidió dejarlo descansar. Se acomodó en una posición más cómoda sintiendo el agradable aroma que tenía el castaño.

Se prometió así mismo que cuando verificara que Eren estuviera profundamente dormido regresaría a su propia habitación para darse un baño y dormir un poco.

A veces lo que planeamos, no es lo que obtenemos.

.

* * *

_**Contestando review's en anonimo:**_

**_~ YukoSama:_** Buscare el libro que me recomendaste, sinceramente me llamo mucho la atencion. Lo siento pero la calabaza sabe horrible x.x , casi muero cuando la probe(?), Hhahaha bueno, aqui donde vivo por lo regular le decimos "Spaguetti con albondigas", y la verdad es que me encanta *-*. Oye! limpiar el departamento ayuda a liberar el alma, Tatakae (?) Tus alardes son bienvenidos! Y espero que te alla ido bien con eso. Gracias por dejar review!

_**~ Annyel:**_ Me alegra que te gustara el otro fic *-*, y muchas gracias por dejar review!

_**~ Neko-chan:**_ Hhahaha no te preocupes por no dejar review! con que hubieras tomado de tu tiempo para leer la historia me hace demasiado feliz *-* Tranquila! Elmo es todo un sadico, seguro los hara sufrir (?), Eren cocinando es un amor! daria lo que fuera para que me cocinara x.x aun asi, con el arroz quemado :V Te pasaste a leerlo?! Ah! que emocion! Me alegra que te gustara y es mas que claro que Eren es de Levi y punto e.e Gracias por dejar review y darme tu apoyo en seguir con la historia, eh decidido no concentrarme tanto en el Angst y dejar que la historia fluya sola. Gracias por leer!

* * *

Perdonen si hubo faltas de ortografia o gramatica, pero queria subir el capitulo lo antes posible.

Eh decidido no exigirme en escribir Angst y solo dejar que la historia fluya sola. El fic continua, no mas pausas, asi que me veran por aqui de nuevo mas adelante.

Las quiero demasiado!

Nos leemos ~

* * *

**_~ ¿Review? ~_**


End file.
